FORGET
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [ShakaxCamus, MiloxCamus][Secuela de es cruel el amor] Cap 16 y final: Despues de tanto tiempo todo llega a su fin. Luego de la burla de Milo y el rechazo de Camus, ¿queda amor entre ellos?
1. Peace

**_Hi!... lo prometido es deuda… por fin, después de una semana de despedirme de mi amado fic "es cruel el amor"… traigo la secuela :D… espero que sea de su agrado_**

Name: Forget

Género: Romance/Angst

Parejas: Milo x Camus, Shaka x Camus… y otras más

Capítulo(s): 1 - Peace

Extras: Secuela de "**_Es cruel el amor"_**

**_Fic dedicado a Elena (Shahir), quien con sus comentarios me ayudó bastante en la primera parte… además de que es muy perceptiva… muchas gracias niña hermosa n.n (aki te respondo tu pregunta sobre Camus y Shaka xD)_**

**-o- Peace–o-**

La verdad es que sus recuerdos estaban perdidos, aquellos donde se encontraba en el otro mundo. Todo lo que llegaba a su mente, eran las imágenes de haber estado peleando contra uno de los espectros de Hades y poco después morir con el pensamiento de Camus en su cabeza…

Ahora se encontraba afuera de su templo, mirando hacia la nada, tratando de recordar como había llegado a aquél lugar y como es que a pesar de todo, seguía sin su Camus.

Llevaba tan solo una semana de haber revivido, se sentía confundido, frustrado… con miles de sentimientos encontrados… ¡Qué difícil era ser Milo de Escorpio en esos momentos!

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se sentó en el suelo, volvió a tratar de acordarse como diablos había llegado ahí; pero no obtenía ningún resultado positivo… sino todo lo contrario… cada vez que intentaba pensar en el otro mundo, su mente olvidaba más cosas

-"¿Otra vez pensando en eso?"- Preguntó una voz detrás de él, Milo giró la cabeza para mirar a la persona que había dicho aquellas palabras –"Cariño, te eh dicho que dejes buscarle tres pies al gato"- Dijo con voz seductora y se sentó en uno de los escalones de forma que pudiera mirarlo

-"Hola Afrodita, ¿Qué haces por aquí?"- Sonrió el escorpión

-"Nada"- Respondió con un suspiro mientras le sonreía –"¿Has visto a Camus?"- Le preguntó con mirada inquisidora. El rostro relajado y sonriente del escorpión, cambio radicalmente en esos momentos, por uno de enojo y frustración mezclados

-"Sabes que no…"- Murmuró frunciendo el ceño

-"Pero a puesto a que sabes donde esta"- Sonrió el santo de Piscis

-"Si vienes a burlarte, mejor vete"- Dijo Milo levantándose y dirigiéndose por el pasillo que daba a su habitación, Afrodita también lo imitó pero bajó las escaleras dando enormes carcajadas

Por supuesto que Milo sabía donde estaba Camus… y la verdad, no le hacia la menor gracia saberlo… Derrotado dio un suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama para mirar el techo.

Shaka nunca le había simpatizado ¿Por qué?... ¡Por qué parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por atraer la intención Camus!... siempre había sido así y esa, era una de las cosas que más odiaba de él…

**-:-:-Flash Back -:-:-**

Todos los maestros parecían ocupados en una junta importantísima con el patriarca Shion, su hermano Arles y algunos caballeros que ya tenían sus armaduras como Shura, Saga y Aioros –maestro y hermano de Aioria-; así que los pupilos, tenían todo el resto del día libre…

Camus y Milo –con el semblante mostrando lo aburridos que estaban- se encontraban sentados en las escaleras del templo de Aioria esperando que este subiera con Mu desde Aries

-"Estoy muy aburrido"- Protestó el de escorpio alargando más de lo necesario la «_U_» en la palabra «_muy_»

-"Yo también"- Respondió su amigo soltando un suspiro

-"¡Ya sé!"- Gritó de pronto Milo levantándose mientras Camus saltaba en su lugar y se llevaba una mano al pecho

-"¡Casi muero del susto!"- Chilló

-"Camus, vamos al lago a nadar… ¿Qué te parece?"

-"¿Y si la junta termina antes y mi maestro nos atrapa?"

-"No seas cobarde ¿Quieres?"

-"Soy prevenido…"- Murmuró mirándole con reproche

-"Bueno, ¿Vienes o no?"- Preguntó impaciente

-"Supongo que si"- Resopló, Milo le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse –"¿Y los demás?"- Preguntó sacudiéndose el polvo en su traje de entrenamiento

-"Tendremos que llevarlos"

-"De acuerdo"- Sonrió, y ambos bajaron las escaleras hacia el templo de Mu.

Atravesaron las casas de Cáncer, Géminis y Tauro, cuando llegaron a la primera de las doce, escucharon la voz de Shaka en uno de los pasillos

-"Soy un ser «Casi perfecto»"- Dijo arrastrando las palabras

-"Eres un ser bastante presumido"- Dijo Milo, Camus le dio un codazo en las costilla y le sonrió con nerviosismo al santo de Virgo, los demás amigos rieron al ver la cara que puso el escorpión al recibir el golpe

-"Chicos, siento haberme tardado… es que Mu y yo nos encontramos a Shaka…"

-"Y nos estaba platicando de su entrenamiento"- Completó el pupilo de cabello morado

-"¿De verás?"- Preguntó emocionado el santo de acuario, Milo rodó los ojos

-"¿Se quieren quedar todo el día a escuchar hablar a este… este… presumido?"- Preguntó con desprecio; si algo le molestaba era que Camus siempre se mostrara tan interesado en él

-"¿Celoso bichito?"

-"¿YO?... Claro que no Shaka, yo sé que soy mejor, más guapo y mucho más fuerte que tú"- Contestó con orgullo

-"Cuentame Shaka, ¿Son muy difíciles tus entrenamientos?"- Preguntó el pupilo de acuario con mucho interés, algo que opacó por completo las palabras de Milo; así que mientras el de virgo respondía su pregunta, él se limitaba a mirarlo con enojo, apretar los dientes y puños a sus costados

-"¡Bien!"- Gritó dando una patada al aire y salió dando grandes zancadas camino a su templo

-"Milo… ¿A dónde vas?"- Él no respondió, Camus corrió hacia él y le jaló del brazo –"¿No estás molesto conmigo verdad?"

-"¿Y qué si lo estoy?"- Preguntó con enojo sin detenerse y soltándose de una forma muy brusca

-"¿Ya no quieres halarme?"

-"No"- Respondió tajante

-"¿Tampoco ser mi amigo?"- Su voz en ese momento se quebró

-"Mucho menos, creo que Shaka puede ofrecerte cosas mejores que yo…"

-"Pero Milo…"- El joven escorpión no quiso saber más y salió corriendo del templo, dejando a Camus muy triste, mirando como se alejaba la única persona que él pensó, lo quería…

**-:-:-Fin Del Flash Back -:-:-**

-"Por su culpa terminamos peleados" – Susurró Milo aún mirando el techo.

No sabía que hacer para recuperar a Camus, ni en ese momento ni hace tantos años; pero entonces, un pensamiento atacó su mente… ¿Y si él era el culpable de eso? ¿Qué tal si Shaka de Virgo era el único causante de que siempre terminaran separados? ¿Podría estar aconsejándole para que dejara de amarlo y se fijara en él?

Después de todo, la razón de la mayoría de los problemas entre ellos, era él, aquél rubio de la sexta casa… Y es que Milo no podía dejar de estar celoso, ese siempre fue su defecto… de acuerdo… aún lo era.

Ha como diera lugar, tenía que hablar con Shaka para saber la razón de que Camus lo buscara solo a él y no a Milo ¿Acaso el santo de acuario y el de virgo eran algo más que simples compañeros y recientes amigos?

Eso seria lo peor de todo, tener que aguantar que no fuera perdonado y que para colmo perdiera a la persona que amaba, por uno más arrogante y presumido que él…

Vaya que si lo detestaba…

**... … … … … …**

El viento soplaba en aquél lugar tan lleno de paz, llevando a su rostro, con la suave brisa, lo que parecía ser hojas de árboles que acariciaban sus mejillas con tan solo un leve roce

-"¿Ya puedo abrirlos?"- Preguntó Camus caminando torpemente con los ojos vendados, ayudado de Shaka

-"Aún no…"- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras jalaba a su compañero del brazo con suavidad –"Espero que no estés haciendo trampa"- El santo de acuario sonrió, aunque el rubio no lo notó –"Llegamos"- Anunció, le quito las vendas de los ojos y sonrió aún más cuando observó la sorpresa y fascinación en su rostro –"¿Y bien?"- Preguntó impaciente

-"Esto… Shaka… ¿Son los sales gemelos?"- Sus ojos se posaron en los árboles que tenía enfrente y en los pétalos que caían con suavidad sobre ellos

-"Si, ¿Te gustan?"- Se sentía emocionado por poder mostrarle aquél lugar; aunque ya lo había visto, no era lo mismo que en aquella época (NA: recuerden la saga de Hades)

-"Pero… es decir"- Balbuceó un poco apenado, entonces miró muy sorprendido a Shaka –"Me encantan, son hermosos"- Quiso sonreír, enserio lo quería; pero no podía, le era imposible… y en aquél momento, hubiera sido un lindo presente para el santo de Virgo. Camus volvió sus ojos a los sales gemelos y después a Shaka con cierta preocupación, mientras le preguntaba bastante extrañado –"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"

-"Has venido a mi en más de una ocasión buscando paz para tu corazón y respuestas para tu mente… así que… creí conveniente traerte a mi lugar favorito, lo utilizo para meditar cuando un mal pensamiento me ataca o cuando me siento intranquilo…"- Contestó mirando sus árboles mecerse al compás del viento

-"Pero… aquí moriste"- Respondió en tono lúgubre, Shaka lo miró y observó que tenía el rostro agachado, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos llenos de tristeza; el santo de Virgo sonrió levemente, se le puso enfrente y alzó su rostro por el mentón, haciendo que Camus le devolviera la mirada… entonces sonrió aún más y le dijo

-"Todo esta bien, estoy aquí y tú también… anda…"- Tomo su mano y lo jaló con delicadeza para que le siguiera

-"Shaka…"- Tiró suavemente de su mano para no moverse de su lugar

-"Camus, ¿Cuál fue la cuarta regla que te enseñé?"- Preguntó volviendo a mirar su rostro

-"_No hay tristeza que permanezca para siempre_"- Contestó en tono pensativo mientras miraba el cielo –el cual estaba por oscurecerse-

-"¿Lo ves?"- El santo de acuario estaba por protestar de nuevo; pero Shaka apretó levemente su mano y lo jaló hacia la sombra del árbol, donde se sentaron ambos, en flor de loto uno enfrente de otro. –"Concéntrate en esa frase"

-"Es imposible…"- Suspiró

-"No lo es"- Respondió acomodando sus manos en modo de meditación, lleno sus pulmones con bastante aire y luego lo desechó –"Haz lo mismo y mantén tu mente en blanco"

-"De acuerdo"- Imitó a Shaka –cerrando sus ojos y sentándose en la misma posición que él-, respiró hondo para luego concentrarse en no pensar en nada…

Aunque era imposible, porque sabia, que un templo más arriba se encontraba Milo… ¿Solo?... _quien sabe_… ¿Acompañado?... _posiblemente_… ¿Por quién?... eso tampoco lo sabía… ¡Rayos, que difícil era no pensar en nada!

_«No hay tristeza que permanezca para siempre_»

-"Pues la mía si"- Pensó arrojando bastante aire por su boca, en un suspiro

**-:- **

Unas horas después, Shaka abrió los ojos solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía… que sobre ambos había caído la noche, mostrándoles aquél cielo estrellado y luna llena tan hermosos…

Y que Camus se había quedado dormido mientras meditaba

-"Nos pasa hasta lo mejores"- Dijo el santo de Virgo entre risas, se levantó de su lugar y entró en su templo; minutos después, salía con algunas frazadas.

Se hincó a un lado de su compañero y lo movió levemente del hombro –"Camus… Camus…"- Susurró; pero no daba resultado, así que le desenredó los pies y las manos de la posición de flor de loto y tomando su espalda junto con su cabeza, lo recostó suavemente en la fresca hierba, al tiempo que la brisa movía sin cesar su cabello y los pétalos de las flores de los sales gemelos, luego cobijó su cuerpo con la manta y lo dejó dormir bajo aquél árbol que le daba tanta paz y que ahora parecía hacer lo mismo con su querido compañero…

**Continuará…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Bueno… ya saben que a mi esto de escribir no se me da, aunque me gusta mucho el romanticismo, me harta un poco el angst… veré que puedo hacer para dejar de escribir cosas así xD.**_

**_Mil gracias por leer el fic y agradezco especialmente a Elena –dedicado para ti el fic-, my friend Laura –te agradezco mucho que también leas los de YGO-, Shaka and Saga –mis keridas amigas del trío explosivo xD- y a Ave Sirius… muchas gracias nenas lindas… sin ustedes mis fics no existierian T.T _**


	2. Seeking Answers

**_Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, sé que tienen varias dudas con respecto a estos dos capítulos… así que pueden decírmelas no hay problema n.n… OK aki les dejo cap dos _**

Name: Forget

Género: Romance/Angst

Parejas: Milo x Camus, Shaka x Camus… y otras más

Capítulo(s): 2 – Want

Extras: Secuela de "**_Es cruel el amor_**

**_fic dedicado a Elena –niña, no había notado la falla del otro cap, muchas gracias-_**

**-o- Want –o-**

Así es, una vez más de genio y Aioria tenía que soportarlo. Como cuando eran niños, Milo seguía con su mismo problema existencial… el que Camus pasara mucho tiempo con Shaka

-"¿Estas seguro que no fue a dormir a su templo?"- Preguntó el castaño medio aburrido

-"¡Te estoy diciendo que no!"- Gritó Milo zarandeándolo por los hombros

-"No es para tanto, de seguro fue cuando estabas durmiendo"- Escorpio lo soltó

-"¿Enserio? ¿Y me quieres explicar por qué no esta ahora en su templo?"

-"Milo, esos ataques de celos que te dan cuando Shaka y Camus están juntos, no te van…"- Gruño Aioria

-"¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Piensa en una persona a la que amas, ¿Te gustaría que durmiera con alguien que no fueras tú?"- Aioria se sonrojó y apartó la vista, la verdad es que tenía razón… pero no debía pensar en esas cosas

-"Me resulta difícil creer, que aún sigas celando de Shaka"- Murmuró

-"Aioria, créeme, si él no se involucrara tanto en mis asuntos, seguro que me valdría ma…"

-"Ya te entendí… no sigas…"- Interrumpió antes de que Milo dijera una mala palabra, luego el escorpión caminó de un lado a otro y el castaño no puedo menos que expresar lo que estaba pensando –"¿No qué tú y él eran amigos?"

-"Eso fue hace tiempo"- Respondió sin dejar de caminar

-"Pero lloraste su muerte"

-"Hablando de eso… ¿Tú recuerdas algo sobre el otro mundo?"- Preguntó mirándolo –ya se había detenido-

-"No y cada vez que lo intento, me duele la cabeza… ¿Crees que alguien más se acuerde?"

-"Más bien, la pregunta seria… ¿Alguien se podrá acordar si quiera que estábamos muertos?"- Puso una mano en su barbilla como si así lograra pensar mejor

-"La verdad es que lo dudo, todos actúan como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿Por qué será?"

-"A mi me parece que… ¡Un momento! ¡Estábamos hablando de Camus!"- Gruño Milo fulminando al castaño con la mirada

-"Te recuerdo que tú cambiaste el tema"- Dijo apretando los dientes

-"Decía que antes lo apreciaba"- Dijo omitiendo el comentario del castaño

-"Contigo, TODO es antes"- Murmuró con voz cansada su compañero –"En fin…"- Suspiró –"¿Se puede saber que te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

-"Su cercanía con MI Camus"- Respondió sentándose en la cama

-"¿Ahora es _«tú Camus»?_"- Preguntó incrédulo

-"Siempre a sido mío…"

-"Me das flora Milo; así que mejor me voy a molestar a Shura o haber que hago… nos vemos después"- Se levantó y salió de la habitación del escorpión cerrando la puerta

-"Vaya amigos que tengo"- Murmuró recargando su brazo en sus piernas y sosteniendo su barbilla con las manos

… … … … … …

-"¿Así que… piensas que yo puedo darte las respuestas que buscas para calmar tu sufrimiento?"- Preguntó Shaka con una sonrisa burlona, sentado a las afueras del jardín de sus sales gemelos (NA: el mismo lugar donde estaba sentado en la lucha de las doce casas)

-"No lo dije y lo sabes"- Contestó Milo con fastidio. El santo de escorpio había ido a buscarlo aquella tarde, para que le aclarara algunas dudas y si era posible, pedirle de la manera más «_atenta»_… que se alejara de Camus

-"Pero lo pensaste"- Esta vez la sonrisa fue mayor cuando el escorpión apartó su rostro para concentrarse en otro punto de la habitación

-"Solo quiero saber la razón de que Camus encuentre más paz y confort en ti que en mi"

-"Eso se debe a que soy un ser pasivo y siempre estoy en estado de vanidad"

-"Ya lo sé, eres un vanidoso, presumido y pretencioso"- Rió mirándole por fin; pero para su gran desgracia, no pareció molestarse

-"El escorpión hablando de su veneno"- Dijo Shaka sabiendo que eso haría enojar a Milo

-"No quiero discutir contigo… ¿Podemos solo hablar?"- Pidió con «amabilidad»

-"Eso estamos haciendo"- El santo de Escorpio lo miró con desesperación –"De acuerdo, sígueme"- Se levantó de su lugar de meditación y se fue con Milo a su pequeña sala Hindú, se sentó de un lado e invitó al escorpión a hacer lo mismo –"¿Y Bien?"- Su compañero suspiró y fue directamente al punto que quería tratar con él

-"¿Por qué Camus siempre parecía más interesado en ti?"- En su voz había tristeza, no cabía la menor duda… y no es que Shaka lo disfrutara; pero tenía sus motivos para ser así con Milo

-"Te diré lo que quieres oír. Él se interesa más en mi, porque sabe que soy un ser perfecto, encantador, muy atractivo y le doy mucha paz… Me quiere, no hay duda de eso"

-"¿Y se supone que eso es lo que quiero oír?"- Preguntó apretando los dientes y fulminándole con la mirada

-"Niégalo"- Milo no respondió, solo se mordió levemente el labio mientras apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesita

-"¿Cuál es la verdad?"

-"Camus siempre ah estado enamorado de ti"- Contestó soltando un fuerte suspiro y notando de pronto cierta intranquilidad en él mismo –"No tiene ojos para nadie más y su corazón late, diciendo a cada palpitar «Milo»"- Es escorpión se relajó y lo miró de manera diferente mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras

-"¿Entonces… me ama?"

-"Y mucho"- Respondió con otro suspiro. Shaka comenzaba a sentir una extraña punzada que no le estaba gustando nada…

-"¿Por qué si me ama tanto, pasa más tiempo a tu lado?"

-"Él está tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo, quitarse tantas culpas y no cometer el mismo error que su maestro… después de todo, la historia entre un Escorpio y un Acuario se repite sin cesar. ¿Jamás te preguntaste la razón de que Armiéns no te dejara acercársele y a mi si?"

-"Ese tipo no tiene nada que ver, estoy seguro que detrás de todo esto hay un secreto…"- Dijo otra vez enojado

-"Así es; pero solo lo conocíamos cuatro personas aparte de los involucrados, después solo lo conocía yo… ahora lo sabe Shion, Dohko y creo que Camus lo sospecha…"

-"¿Me lo contarás?"- Shaka soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos para Milo, este se limitó a mirar hacia otra parte de la habitación

-"Si pudiera destruirte por el daño que me has hecho, lo haría"- Le dijo con frialdad

-"¿Daño? ¿Yo?... ¿Cuándo?"

-"Olvídalo"- Respondió con otro suspiro, puso ambas manos a la altura de su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y llenaba sus pulmones con todo el aire que le era posible acumular… luego inflaba sus mejillas y lo soltaba

-"¿Shaka?"

-"Te lo diré Milo, para que comprendas el motivo de que Camus siempre me visite a mi y no a ti"

-"De acuerdo… suéltalo"- Dijo extendiendo las palmas de sus manos y cerrando y abriendo varias veces en puño

-"Estar contigo es un motivo de dolor"- Comentó soltando otro suspiro

-"¿Qué?"- Las cejas del escorpión se fruncieron mientras miraba la mesa y pensaba en esas palabras… jamás lo había visto de esa manera

-"En ti ve su sufrimiento y no puede perdonarte, aunque te ame tanto. Camus trata día tras día, noche tras noche, liberarse de aquél fantasma tuyo que le hizo daño… y no obtiene resultados… incluso llega a preguntarse el motivo por el cual no pueda perdonarte y lo llama _«Mi don y mi maldición» _

-"No tenía idea…"- Su mirada que estaba en posada en el santo de Virgo, regresó a la mesa –"Shaka… es que no entiendo…"- Sus cejas volvieron a ceñirse mientras le miraba –"¿Cómo es que una persona que ama tanto, no pueda perdonar algo tan simple?"

-"¿Tan simple?"- Rió con desgana –"Explícame tú, ¿Cómo es que una persona puede lastimar al ser más importante de su vida?"

-"Yo no sabía lo que sentía por Camus"- Murmuró

-"No te mientas a ti mismo Milo, la tarde que lo descubriste te oímos Mu y yo cuando se lo contabas a Aioria…"

**-:-:-Flash Back-:-:-**

El pupilo de Aioros se encontraba nadando en el lago, cuando salió a la superficie se dio cuenta de que Milo seguía sentado en la orilla, abrazando sus propias piernas y mirando hacia la nada… si él no le conociera bien, diría que se sentía miserable…

-"¿Por qué estas tan triste?"- Le preguntó sentándose a su lado

-"No lo estoy amigo"- Respondió suspirando

-"Claro que si…"

-"Que no…"

-"Que si…"

-"No…"

-"Si…"

-"NO"

-"¡SI!"- Milo ya no respondió y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos que seguían abrazando sus piernas –"¿Qué te pasa?"- Le preguntó Aioria poniendo una mano en su hombro

-"Solía pelear con Camus ¿No te acuerdas?"- Sollozó

-"¿Con qué eso era?... Debes echarle mucho de menos Milo…"- Dijo con tristeza el castaño

-"Si… algo… bueno… mucho… Me siento incompleto"- Balbuceó secando sus lágrimas con los dedos

-"Eso si que es grave… Pero debes alegrarte Milo"- Sonrió –"No puedes estar así toda tu vida ¿Qué vas a hacer si no regresa?"

-"¡NO LO DIGAS!"- gritó poniéndose de pie de brinco y cerrando su puño –"Él volverá, yo lo sé"- Aioria se puso también de pie y miraron ambos el cielo –"Lo siento aquí"- Señaló su corazón –"Camus volverá como lo prometió y podremos estar juntos, ya lo verás… Mi corazón me lo dice… Mi Camus tiene que volver…"- Aioria carraspeó, Milo puso sus ojos en los de él y con una mirada del castaño, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Su sonrisa se borró, algo se movió en su estomago y sintió sus mejillas encenderse… percibiendo en su pecho los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Entonces volvió a sentarse en el piso tratando de encontrar coherencia en sus propias palabras

-"Milo, ¿Estas conciente de lo que dijiste?"- Preguntó el castaño. El escorpión se mordió un labio enfocando aún más su mirada en una pequeña roca… Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido. Por fin encontraba las respuestas que estaba buscando desde hacia tiempo… Como el porque lo quería más a él que a Aioria, porque siempre le decía que lo quería, la atracción que tenía su frente para con sus labios, la ternura que le inspiraba… el deseo de protegerlo… TODO… todo estaba dicho ya en aquellas palabras.

De pronto comenzó a reír con el cosquilleo en su estomago y el calor en su cara. Aioria se le quedó viendo sin entender ninguna de sus acciones, y para su gran asombro, su amigo se levantó de un brinco, le tomó ambas manos y le grito

-"¡Ya lo sé!..."- Risas –"¡Me gusta!... ¡Yo quiero a Camus de una forma más profunda!... Ese niño tan hermoso… ese pequeño ángel corazón de pollo… ¡LO ADORO!"

-"¿Estas seguro?"- Preguntó sonriente el castaño

-"Mucho… ¡Lo quiero!"- Gritó mientras seguía riendo, soltó las manos de su amigo y se tiró al agua todavía riendo. Aioria también casi se muere de la risa y siguió a su amigo.

Mu y Shaka escucharon todo –estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos-, claro que el pupilo de Virgo tuvo que cerrarle la boca al carnero para que no gritara de la emoción…

**-:-:-Fin Del Flash Back-:-:-**

-"Tienes razón… ya lo sabía"- Murmuró Milo incapaz de mirar de nuevo a Shaka

-"Camus ya te quería, es solo que… sus sentimientos por ti tuvieron que ser enterrados…"- En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. El escorpión solo se limitó a suspirar y dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa, Shaka le miró sintiendo pena y se levantó para abrir la puerta, sintiendo como su corazón daba un brinco dentro de su pecho –"Camus… hola…"

-"Shaka, ¿Estas ocupado?"- Se escuchó la voz del santo de acuario, y en ese momento, el corazón de Milo también dio un brinco, levantó la cabeza mirando hacia donde estaba -Camus no lo había visto porque la puerta lo tapaba-

-"Estoy con Milo"- Contestó abriendo más la puerta para que pudiera verlo. Los ojos del santo de acuario y los del escorpión se encontraron… y de nuevo, Shaka sintió esa punzada –"¿Quieres pasar y tomar té?"- Camus le miró ahora

-"Si… gracias"- Respondió embozando una muy leve sonrisa, entrando en la sala hindú y sentándose a un lado del lugar que ocupaba el rubio –es decir, entre Shaka y Milo-

-"Ahora regreso"- Y el santo de Virgo salió. El de acuario soltó un suspiro, había aceptado entrar porque quería estar con su antiguo amigo… aunque como bien sabía, no podían estar juntos…

Ni Milo, ni Camus dijeron palabra alguna, tampoco se atrevieron a mirarse… El primero comprendiendo a su antiguo amigo, el segundo sintiéndose incomodo...

Y es que desde que resucitaron, era la segunda vez que se veían…

**Continuará…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	3. Sentence

**_AH! Estoy inconforme con este capitulo… no sé… no me gustó… es la primera vez que me pasa que no estoy de acuerdo con alguno de mis fics… y es que siento que pude haberlo hecho mucho mejor, me siento fracasada T.T…_**

Name: Forget

Género: Romance/Angst

Parejas: Milo x Camus, Shaka x Camus… y otras más

Capítulo(s): 3 – Sentence

Extras: Secuela de "**_Es cruel el amor"_**

_**Sin más que decirles, me despido esperando que al menos a uno de ustedes les guste por k a mi no me gusto T.T **_

**_Fic dedicado para Elena (Shahir) _**

**-o- Sentence –o-**

Shaka no sabía el significado de aquella pequeña punzada; pero si estaba seguro de que no era algo muy bueno para él…

Al menos estaba tranquilo, esos dos solos en su sala –otra punzada- podrían arreglar las cosas de una vez, o tratar de ponerle una solución. Así que espirando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, entró en la cocina de su templo.

… … … … …

Que silencio tan mortal… Si Camus no hubiera dado más de tres suspiros en todo el rato que Shaka se fue, Milo hubiera jurado que estaba completamente solo.

¿Por qué no le hablaba? Sencillamente no sabía que decirle, tampoco si debía hacerlo… no sabía como reaccionaria Camus. Y estando bajo aquél silencio, no pudo evitar recordar el día que volvieron a hablarse después de la riña que tuvieron en Aries por culpa de Shaka

**-:-:-Flash Back-:-:-**

_-"Milo… ¿A dónde vas?"- Él no respondió, Camus corrió hacia él y le jaló del brazo –"¿No estás molesto conmigo verdad?"_

_-"¿Y qué si lo estoy?"- Preguntó con enojo sin detenerse y soltándose de una forma muy brusca_

_-"¿Ya no quieres hablarme?"_

_-"No"- Respondió tajante _

_-"¿Tampoco ser mi amigo?"- Su voz en ese momento se quebró _

_-"Mucho menos, creo que Shaka puede ofrecerte cosas mejores que yo…" _

_-"Pero Milo…"- El joven escorpión no quiso saber más y salió corriendo del templo, _

El pupilo de escorpión aún recordaba aquellas palabras, meditando si Camus había tenido la culpa de que él se molestara. Bueno… ¿Qué tenía de malo el que él le hablara a Shaka? Quizá si eran celos… después de todo era su mejor amigo y no quería que lo fuera de nadie más

-"Demonios..."- Murmuró Milo de malas, dejando que corriera por su mejilla una cristalina lágrima de rabia. Se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, recostado boca arriba con su brazo izquierdo sostenido la cabeza… sintiéndose tan mal por aquello. Dio un suspiro y se levantó de la cama para poder visitar a Camus y hablar con él –aunque estuviera Armiéns y tuviera que mandarlo al diablo-; pero cuando iba cruzando el pasillo entre su habitación y la entrada del templo, se topo con Aioria –"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

-"Ah… si… Aioria, hola… ¿Cómo estas? Muy bien ¿Y tú?... pues aquí con un amigo bastante ingrato… ¬¬"- Milo soltó una pequeña risa

-"Lo siento, es que no esperaba verte"- Sonrió apenado –"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

-"Venía a proponerte si quieres que salgamos"

-"No…"- Respondió con el semblante sombrío

-"Vamos, deja ese mal ánimo"- Dijo el castaño dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-"¿Quieres que sonría después de que me pelee con él?"- Se enojó Milo

-"Bueno… es que…"- Comenzó a balbucear… en ese momento se escucharon algunas voces de la entrada, Aioria salió a ver quien era mientras el escorpión se escondía detrás de un pilar al reconocer una de las voces

-"Supongo que estará bien"- Se escuchó la voz casi apagada de Camus, quien apareció seguido de Shaka

-"Es que los dos debemos de estar de acuerdo"- Respondió el rubio mirando su perfil

-"Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?"- Saludó el pequeño león apareciendo de repente delante de ellos

-"¡Aioria!"- Se sorprendieron ambos niños, e inconscientemente el pupilo de acuario buscó con la mirada al escorpión

-"¿A dónde van?"- Les preguntó bastante curioso mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios

-"El maestro de Shaka saldrá y le pidió a mi maestro que lo dejara dormir conmigo"- Respondió Camus mirando al castaño, en ese momento salió Milo detrás de un pilar… mirando directo a los ojos al pupilo de acuario… notando la enorme triste que lo rodeaba

-"Pues… creo que ya tenemos que irnos…"- Dijo el rubio jalando del brazo a Camus, este se dejó llevar sin apartar su mirada de la de Milo… como si quiera buscar algo que le indicara que todavía lo quería… cualquier cosa… y al no encontrarlo su mirada se fijo en el frente

-"¿Lo dejaras que se vaya sin disculparte?"- Reprendió Aioria colocando sus manos en su propia cintura

-"¿De qué tendría que pedirle perdón?"- Gruño cruzándose de brazos

-"Tú lo sabes a la perfección"- Milo suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente, luego salió corriendo detrás de Shaka y Camus, logrando darles alcance a la salida de su templo

-"Camus"- Le llamó, este detuvo su andar de inmediato, volteando su cara para mirarlo… mostrando su rostro recién húmedo por el llanto, el rubio solo le miró con fastidio, poniéndose a un lado de acuario sin soltarle el brazo

-"¿Qué quieres escorpión?"- Le preguntó con frialdad

-"Recuperar a mi amigo…"- Respondió aún mirando a Camus

-"¿Y tienes alguno?"- Inquirió el rubio

-"Si… lo estoy viendo justo ahora, una de las personas más especiales para mi…"- Las pupilas del santo de acuario temblaron levemente, amenazando con dejar salir de nuevo de sus ojos algunas lágrimas

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"- Le preguntó tragando con dificultad la saliva

-"¡Claro! Solo tú podrías aguantarme"- Se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado –"Y solo yo podría entenderte"- Camus sonrió mientras una pequeña lágrima brotaba de sus ojos, acto seguido se soltaba de Shaka para lazarse sobre Milo y tirarle al suelo de sentón, dejándolo tan perplejo por su reacción, que sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos. Y es que el escorpión no imaginó que las cosas fueran tan fáciles… pero bueno, eso quería decir que le perdonaba sus estúpidos celos sin fundamentos; así que sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Camus y le decía las palabras que tanto lo hacían sentirse protegido -"Te quiero… no lo olvides…"

**-:-:-End of Flash Back-:-:-**

En ese entonces pudo arreglar las cosas con unas simples palabras y miradas, porque eran dos niños… además de que el pleito fue algo superficial; pero esta vez… las cosas eran mucho más graves; aunque no por eso dejaría pasar la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él

-"¿C-cómo estas?"- Le preguntó el escorpión, Camus parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar su perfil y responderle

-"Supongo que bien… ¿Y tú?"- Su voz sonaba apagada

-"Eh tenido días peores"- Respondió con una media sonrisa mientras le miraba, Camus le correspondió el gesto y fijo su mirada en la mesa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Milo solo ser mordió el labio… no quería hacerle esa pregunta; pero era vital formularla… -"¿Aún no me perdonas?"- Claramente vio en el perfil de su ex amigo, como sus ojos se abrían mostrando sorpresa, luego se cerraban despacio y su semblante cambiaba a tristeza… Entonces lo miró a la cara

-"Dame tiempo…"- Sus pupilas claramente temblaban, amenazando con dejar brotar de sus ojos varias lágrimas incontenibles

-"¿Quieres tiempo? Hemos estado separados por más de 8 años, no me pidas eso ahora"- Dijo el escorpión un tanto sobre saltado

-"No es fácil…"- Murmuró Camus enfocando de nuevo sus ojos en la mesa

-"¿Quieres cosas fáciles? ¿Por qué mejor no me metes en un ataúd de hielo?"- Preguntó con frialdad al tiempo que apretaba sus puños

-"Creo que me voy"- Dijo Camus cerrando los ojos, se levantó y salió de la sala lo más aprisa que pudo

-"Escucha lo que te estoy diciendo… Seria mucho más fácil matarme con cualquiera de tus poderes que pedirme tiempo…"- Hablaba el escorpión yendo tras él

-"Milo, por favor, deja ya de atormentarme"- Suplicó al santo de acuario volteándose por completo para darle la cara. Milo entonces noto que de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas

-"Lo siento…"- Se disculpó recordando las palabras de Shaka

"«_Estar contigo es un motivo de dolor_»"

-"Yo sé que es duro pedirte que esperes más; pero entiéndeme…"- Su mirada suplicaba

-"Trato de hacerlo; pero no puedo vivir sin ti… tú sabes lo mucho que te amo… tú lo sabes…"- Camus también lo amaba… y mucho… ¿Sería correcto perdónalo? Después de todo él tenía razón, ya había pasado más de ocho años separados como para estar más tiempo así. Caminó algunos pasos hacia él y le puso una mano en la mejilla, haciendo que cerrará los ojos ante el contacto

-"Milo… yo… también te amo…"- Susurró el santo de acuario acercándose lo bastante para depositar un beso en sus labios, colocando su otra mano en la cintura de él y resbalando la mano que estaba en su mejilla hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza para acercar su boca más a la suya. El escorpión no se imaginó que tendría esa reacción… pero no por ello dejo de corresponder, colocando sus manos en los hombros de su antiguo amante, abriendo poco a poco sus labios para que Camus entrara cada vez más en él… haciendo que este moviera la cabeza hacia un costado para poder besar mejor su labio superior mientras los labios de Milo acariciaban su labio inferior… sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago… una pequeña descarga eléctrica cuando las manos del escorpión tocaron sus mejillas ahora sonrosadas… sintiéndose ambos tan llenos y tan vivos…

_«Si; pero también es un amante pésimo»_

Esa era la voz de Milo en su cabeza… diciendo aquellas palabras que tanto lo marcaban, haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo y disminuir la intensidad del beso…

«_Son solo presas, ya sabes que no significan nada para mi, yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie_»

De nueva esa maldita frase, siempre que meditaba y trataba de no pensar en nada… ahí estaban esas entupidas palabras… era como si Camus estuviera sentenciado a vivir con ese dolor para siempre aunque no quisiera, como si la vida y el destino se aferrarán a no dejarlo ser feliz… ¿Por qué?… ¿Acaso Milo no lo amaba lo suficiente para cerrar esa herida?

-"¡No basta!"- Gritó separándose del escorpión, tomando su propia cabeza con ambas manos y negando varias veces, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que de ellos saliera todo el dolor que se provocaba dentro de su pecho

-"Camus…"- Susurró el escorpión despegando sus labios levemente para mostrar una parte de sus blancos dientes al tiempo que se quedaba perplejo por la reacción de acuario

-"No puedo Milo…"- Dijo cerrando con más fuerza los ojos y apretándose la cabeza, como si de esta menara pudiera borrar lo que no podía perdonar. El escorpión sabía que Camus estaba mal, que le dolía mucho estar con él… pero jamás se imaginó que el daño fuera tan grande y que las cosas fueran tan pesadas

-"Yo no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero recuperar a mi amigo… ¡No me importa que no quieras amarme de nuevo o volver conmigo, prefiero tenerte como amigo que no tenerte del todo en mi vida!"- Exclamó Escorpio apretando los puños junto a sus piernas, sintiendo en su garganta un nudo que le estaba imposibilitando la respiración. Camus abrió los ojos por aquellas palabras. Sus pupilas aún temblaban y su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho -"¿Por qué no empezamos desde el principio? Antes éramos muy buenos amigos…"- la voz de Milo se había quebrado, y cuando puso su mano en el hombro de Acuario, sintió como temblaba

-"…"- Él no respondió, sus ojos se habían perdido de pronto en los de Milo, negándose una vez más a aceptar sus palabras. Entonces agachó la cabeza

-"Camus, siempre soy el que suplica, el que mata su orgullo antes que todo… por favor, te suplico que al menos me dejes ser tu amigo otra vez, déjame ganarme tu confianza… tu amor…"- El santo de acuario levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente, sonrió con tristeza acercándose nuevamente a su cuerpo… apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de él, rodeando su cuello con sus propios brazos… dejándole bastante sorprendido

-"Acepto tu amistad"- Le dijo casi en susurro –"Pero si me vuelves a fallar… ¡Se acabó!... ¿Oíste?"- Advirtió

-"Eso no sucederá"- Susurró Milo correspondiendo el abrazo –"Recuperaré todo lo que perdí"- A Camus no le importaron sus palabras, solo lo que su amigo de Virgo había dicho en una de sus reglas "_Algunas heridas tienden a cerrar, cuando las cosas se hacen desde el principio_" Quizá tenia razón y la única manera en que él pudiera perdonarle todo era comenzar desde cero.

Que raro era sentirse así, ahora con un sentimiento diferente a la frustración por no poder estar a su lado… sintiéndose tan bien por haberlo podido besar de nuevo, sin que fuera una despedida como la última vez que estuvieron juntos… o el sentimiento de saber que ahora podía abrazarlo de nuevo para sentirse protegido, como cuando tenía ocho años… aunque ahora hubiera de por medio el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro…

-"¡Shaka!"- Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la salida del templo de Virgo, haciendo que Camus y Milo dejaran su abrazo para mirar hacia donde había venido la voz

-"No grites tan fuerte Aioria, debes mostrar respeto"- Esa era la voz de Aioros

-"Sha…"- El león se quedó perplejo al ver a sus dos amigos en lo que debió de haber sido una abrazo –por que una mano de Camus estaba sobre el hombro izquierdo de Milo, mientras que una mano de Escorpio estaba sobre la cintura de su amigo

-"¡AH!"- Exclamó emocionado Sagitario caminando hacia ellos –"Pequeños, que gusto me da verlos… ¡Y juntos!"- Soltó una risa, Milo y Camus se miraron, se sonrojaron y se apartaron mientras respondían apenados

-"Solo somos amigos…"- Aioros los abrazo a ambos

-"No tiene que fingir conmigo"- Les guiñó el ojo

-"Pero solo somos amigos"- Insistió acuario

-"Si tú lo dices…"- Sagitario rodó los ojos y se separó de ellos –"¿Han visto a Shaka?"

-"Él esta…"

-"Aquí"- Respondió el rubio saliendo de las sombras, interrumpiendo la contestación de Milo. Tanto él como acuario se miraron unos segundos y por un momento, Camus tuvo la sensación de haber visto tristeza en sus ojos

¿Shaka había escuchado toda su conversación con Milo y estaba triste por él -ya que no lo podía perdonar-? ¿O sería por su pasado con el joven escorpio?

Quizá Camus estaba más lejos de la verdad de lo que él mismo imaginaba…

**Continuará…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Creo que al final si me gustó como terminó xD… **_

**_Ojalá les gustara este capitulo y para quitarnos un poco del angst que siempre me gusta escribir, eh decidido meterle algo no tan serio xD… todo en el capitulo 4 titulado: a wedding?_**

_**Chao! **_


	4. A Wedding

**_n.nU… sorry por la espera, es increíble como puede uno tardarse tanto en actualizar un fic XD_**

**_Bueno, quiero agradecer los rrs de mis fic TEARS a cecilia mujica sanchez, Forfirith-Greenleaf, Elena n.n _**

**_Ahora si les dejo con el capitulo cuatro de FORGET, esperando sea de su agrado _**

Name: Forget

Género: **Romance**/Angst/**Humor**

Parejas: ShakaxCamusxMilo, Varias

Capítulo(s): 4 – A Wedding?

Extras: Secuela de "**_Es cruel el amor"_**

_**Olvidaba mencionar que a partir de aquí le daré un nuevo giro a la historia… un poco más cómico XD… Ojala lo disfruten**_

**-o- A Wedding? –o-**

Shaka había visto y escuchando todo, desde el momento en que ambos salieron de la sala y escuchó los gritos de Milo, supo que Camus necesitaba ayuda si no quería salir lastimado. Así que salió lo más aprisa que pudo de la cocina, justo en el momento que el escorpión suplicaba

-"Trato de hacerlo; pero no puedo vivir sin ti… tú sabes lo mucho que te amo… tú lo sabes…"- Vio con toda claridad la frustración que Camus sintió al oír aquellas palabras, el deseo reflejado en su mirada por perdonarlo… el como con esa pequeña caricia en la mejilla de Milo, quería disfrutar de todo lo que era

-"Milo… yo… también te amo…"- Y al escuchar esas simples palabras, algo dentro de él se rompió, sintió en su pecho morirse de nuevo su corazón. Se ocultó detrás de un pilar para no mirar aquella escena, para no presenciar la forma en que el escorpión era besado por Camus…

Porque le dolía, y la razón no era otra que el que… le gustaba Camus. Así era, muy a su pesar le gustaba, aunque no era algo nuevo… puesto cuando eran niños se sintió atraído por él; pero eso era algo que ahora no quería recordar.

Sus ojos se abrieron enfocando su mirada en alguna parte del techo, tratando de calmarse para alegrarse porque Camus era feliz…

-"¡No basta!"- Gritó de pronto el santo de acuario, haciendo que Shaka asomara la cabeza para ver lo que estaba pasando, encontrándolo bastante desesperado

-"Así que aún no puedes perdonarlo"- Murmuró el rubio para sí mismo, y no era que le alegrara ese hecho… simplemente que se había adelantado al pensar que Camus habría olvidado las cosas así de fácil

Y mientras mirada a Milo tratar de calmarlo, al santo de acuario queriendo contener el dolor que tenía por dentro para hacerlo a un lado y ser feliz con la persona que amaba, Shaka no dejaba de pensar que de una manera u otra esa situación le convenía… no porque quisiera separarlos… simplemente eso le daba más tiempo para estar con Camus, aunque su corazón siempre fuera del escorpión…

Sus ojos se fijaron en cada detalle y cada una de las acciones de ambos, pasando su mirada de Camus a Milo y viceversa, dejando que sus propios ojos se entristecieran al verlo mal…

-"Camus, siempre soy el que suplica, el que mata su orgullo antes que todo… por favor, te suplico que al menos me dejes ser tu amigo otra vez, déjame ganarme tu confianza… tu amor…"- El santo de acuario levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente, sonrió con tristeza acercándose nuevamente a su cuerpo… apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de él, rodeando su cuello con sus propios brazos… dejándole bastante sorprendido

Shaka no escuchó lo que se dijeron… ¿Sería lo mejor? ¿Camus siempre si lo había perdonado? Desearía saberlo antes de salir corriendo al ver su semblante un poco más tranquilo, disfrutando del abrazo y cercanía de Milo

-"¡Shaka!"- Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la salida del templo de Virgo, el rubio volvió a esconderse en el pilar mientras apretaba los puños y trataba de controlarse… no estaba bien celar algo que desde el principio sabia no era suyo. Todo lo que había ahora en su cabeza, era el rostro de Camus que no dejaba de llorar… sus labios juntándose con los de Milo en un beso que jamás podría ser para él… y las voces que estaban dentro de su templo a penas si se entendían

–"¿Han visto a Shaka?"- El rubio regresó a la realidad justo cuando Aioros preguntó por él

-"Él esta…"

-"Aquí"- Respondió Virgo saliendo de las sombras, interrumpiendo la contestación de Milo. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Camus, mostrándole sin querer su mirada herida ante aquél sentimiento que no era correspondido –"¿Para qué me quieres?"- Le preguntó a Aioria, este simplemente se sonrojó y apartó la vista

-"El patriarca te esta buscando… en realidad a todos, dice que es importante que nos reunamos"

-"Si, solo faltan Aldebarán, Mu y ustedes tres para que nos diga eso tan importante que quiere decirnos"- Sonrió Aioros

-"Enseguida iré, gracias por el aviso"- Cerró los ojos.

-"Nos vemos allá entonces"- Volvió a sonreír Sagitario –"Anda hermano, debemos avisarles a los demás"- Aioria asintió con la cabeza y se fueron ambos hacia las demás casas

-"Camus, creo que iré con ellos, nos veremos arriba"- Dijo Milo con una sonrisa. No quería apresurar las cosas entre ellos, por eso decidió que seria mejor si todo fuera casual

-"De acuerdo"- Sonrió levemente. El escorpión se echó a correr detrás de sus amigos mientras el fleco le tapaba los ojos –los cuales se había ensombrecido-.

Shaka y Camus se quedaron en silencio, el rubio caminó hasta su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo

-"Gracias"- Dijo acuario colocando su mano sobre la de Virgo y con su vista aún perdida en la entrada del templo por donde Milo había desaparecido… sin percatarse si quiera, de que el pobre Shaka se había sonrojado ante su roce

… … … … …

-"Oye Aioria, ¿Es cierto eso que dijeron Milo y Camus?"- Preguntó Aioros cuando iban entrando a la casa de leo

-"Supongo que si"- Respondió en tono pensativo

-"Pero yo veo algo más en sus ojos, estoy seguro de que se aman"- Afirmó Sagitario

-"En eso tienes toda la razón"- Sonrió con tristeza –"Ambos se han amado desde siempre, tú lo sabes a la perfección"

-"¿Ninguno sabe lo que el otro siente?"- Preguntó el castaño menor sorprendido

-"No es eso… es que…"- Aioria no supo como responderle a su hermano, ya que era algo que no le pertenecería y si se entera de todo, debería ser por labios de Milo o de Camus

-"¿Qué sucede pequeño? Sabes que puedes contármelo"

-"Ahora soy mayor que tú, así que no me llames así"- Rió el león

-"Lo siento"- También rió Aioros llevándose una mano a la nuca –"Es que me gustaba mucho llamarlos así. Lo que me recuerda que se veían muy tiernos esos dos… aún puedo verlos recostaos en mi cama, protegiéndose mutuamente ¿Acaso cambió algo entre ellos?"

-"Aioros"- Suspiró el guardián de la quinta casa –"Las cosas entre ellos no volverán a ser iguales, no importa cuantas veces intenten ser amigos de nuevo, Camus odia a Milo aunque no lo pueda reconocer"- Dijo con el semblante sombrío,

-"¿De qué estas hablando?"- Aioria volvió a suspirar al recordar todo lo que sucedió en el templo de Piscis, los años de su infancia al lado de Milo, y el tiempo que permaneció Camus muerto…

-"Solo puedo decirte que tiene una herida muy profunda en su orgullo, no solo el de caballero, sino también el del hombre amante; pero lo que sucedió no puedo contártelo porque es algo que no me pertenece"- Sagitario estuvo a punto de preguntar otra cosa; pero algunos pasos provenientes de la salida lo hicieron detener su camino para saber de quien se trataba, el león hizo lo mismo

-"Milo, pensé que subirías con el maestro, acompañado de Camus"- Dijo Aioria reconociéndole enseguida

-"Pensé en hacerlo; pero quiero darle tiempo"- Sonrió levemente parándose cerca de sus dos amigos

-"Pues me alegra que vinieras con nosotros"- Rió Aioria pasando un brazo por los hombros de Milo y llevándoselo hacia Cáncer

Aioros miró la espalda de ambos bastante confundido, hasta que un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza… quizá eso tendría que ver con lo que le había dicho su hermano

… … … … …

Todos los santos dorados ya se encontraban reunidos en la sala de juntos del patriarca, el lugar donde el gran maestro se reunía con sus caballeros para darles órdenes.

Sentados en una mesa estaban a la cabeza Shion y Dohko del otro lado, la fila de la derecha estaba conformado por: Mu, Aldebarán, Shura, Milo, Camus y Shaka; la hilera de la izquierda estaba compuesta por Saga, Afrodita, Aioros, Aioria, Mascara de Muerte y Kanon.

-"¿Y ahora que quieres Shion? o.ó"- Preguntó Dohko con algo de fastidio. Todos los demás santos se limitaban a murmurar

-"Guarden silencio porque esto que voy a decirles es muy serio"

-"Escuché que vinieron Seiya y Shiru"- Comentó Shura

-"Así es, ellos estuvieron aquí para traerme un recado de Athena…"- Varios se miraron y mostraron cierto enojo

-"No pretenderá que peleemos de nuevo… ¿O si?"- Inquirió Saga mirando a Mu

-"Yo no tengo nada en contra de hacerlo"- Dijo Aioros con una sonrisa

-"¡Eso si que no!"- Exclamó Aioria con indignación –"Tú acabas de revivir"

-"Muy cierto… además, ella tiene a sus santos de bronce ¿Por qué no los manda a ellos?"- Dijo Shura cerrando un puño

-"Es nuestra diosa"- Comentó débilmente Mu; pero su comentario fue omitido por sus compañeros que comenzaron a llenar el salón de réplicas y gritos. Los únicos que no decían nada eran Shion, Shaka y Camus –quien no dejaba de mirar de reojo a acuario-

-"Es nuestro deber como santos de Athena"- Dijo Dohko viendo la cara que el patriarca había puesto por los comentarios

-"¿Y eso qué?"- Preguntó molesto Mascara de Muerte

-"¡Yo no pienso morir de nuevo!"- Gritó Milo tomando la mano de Camus –lo que le arrancó un sonrojo al rubio de Virgo-

-"¡Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, prefiero renunciar primero a la orden de Athena!"- Gritó Afrodita con indignación.

-"Muy cierto"- Apoyó Aioria

-"Cállate"- Reprendió Aioros

-"Tu hermano solo dice la verdad, yo también lo haría"

-"Shura, mira que ejemplos le das"- La habitación se lleno de más gritos y replicas, Acuario suspiró resignado a oír los gritos de sus compañeros, al menos hasta se quedaran afónicos. Soltó su mano de la de Milo mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia Shaka para murmurarle

-"¿Crees que algún día se callen?"- El rubio rió por lo bajo, inclinándose también hacia donde estaba Camus

-"Podría estar aquí la mismísima Athena y ellos seguiría parloteando"- Camus rió también, haciendo que Shaka se fijara en su sonrisa y que se sonrojara de nuevo… pero después su atención fue atrapada por un golpe seco en la mesa.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio y sus miradas se concentraron en un muy furioso Shion, que se había puesto de pie con las palmas de la mano recargadas en la mesa

-"A la hora que se callen, terminaré de informarles"- El patriarca pasó su severa mirada por todos y cada uno de los santos dorados, haciendo que algunos le rehuyeran la mirada o que otros se hicieran pequeños en su lugar

-"n.ñU… te escuchamos Shion…"- Dijo Dohko, varios asintieron

-"De acuerdo"- Suspiró –"Seiya y Shiru vinieron a traer esto"- Enseñó un sobre blanco

-"¿Eso no es una invitación o.o?"- Preguntó el maestro de Libra

-"¿Una invitación?"

-"Si…"

-"Es para…"

-"¡UNA BODA!"- Gritó Afrodita arrebatándole el sobre al patriarca

**Continuará…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_jajajajaja… No mata de risa pero si me parece chusco XD_**

_**cecilia mujica sanchez: **HOLA!... agradezco mucho tu mensaje y espero que te este gustando el fic n.n. Se nota que eres super fan del bello escorpioncito, y pues la verdad no esta en mis planeas hacerlo sufrir mucho… solo un poco para compensar todo lo que ocurrió en el antiguo fic pero con una gran recompensa en este que se verá más adelante. Por cierto que leí tu fic y me gusto mucho n.n… ya quería leer uno donde Kanon y Milo salieron juntos… me robaste el aire, lo juro XD… Nos leemos después y gracias por tus mensajes… KISSES!_

_**Elena: **Siento no haberte respondido antes n.nU… pero tienes mucha razón en algunos puntos que me habías dicho sobre la ortografía, los cuales agradezco y ya estoy corrigiendo. Como leerás, Shaka si siente algo por Camus, y esto tiene que ver con el pasado –en realidad la mayoría del fic-, por eso antes de seguir con la secuela eh decidido pedir tu consejo ya que eres muy buena para revisar los errores y eso y gracias a ti estoy perfeccionado mucho –no sé que te parezca a ti-. Bien, te quería preguntar si consideras oportuno hacer un fic sobre lo que ocurrió antes de "Es cruel el amor", recontando todo lo que ocurrió en los Flash back más alguno que otro dato… no sé que te parezca a ti… Espero que em des tu opinión y mil gracias por todo… BYE! _

_**Forfirith-Greenleaf: **Amigis!... pues en el prox cap verás más o menos a algunas parejas y también sabrás quien anda tras los huesitos de Shaka jajaja. Bien, ya sé que aquí tampoco se sabe quien se casa… pero es que esos parlanchines no me dejaron poner casi nada, además de que el siguiente capitulo esta un poco más chistoso que todos estos… pero bueno… es una pena que muchos códigos no se puedan poner aquí, porque en el foro de SS queda muy gracioso con todo y los emoticons XD… en fin… Nos leemos luego y decia que me quedó feo por el principio, aunque leyéndolo después me di cuenta que no jeje… BYE!_

**_Eso es todo, y mil gracias a los que me leen pero que no me dejan mensajitos… de todos los amo!... muchas gracias en serio… SAYONARA!_**


	5. Vacations

**_Hi !... Le agradezco muchos sus mensajes del antiguo capitulo, y que les gustara la parte "graciosa" que le meti._**

**_Este capitulo contiene algo de eso, así que espero que les guste mi enfermizo sentido del humor xDD, x k kiero hacer otra cosa k no solo sea angst totalmente diferente a mi fic "Una noche y dos de locura"_**

**_Mil gracias por leerme y dejar sus comens, y aunque nos los dejen pero que me lean los amo! _**

Name: Forget

Género: Romance/Angst / Humor

Parejas: ShakaxCamusxMilo

Capítulo(s): 5 – Vacations!

Extras: Secuela de "**_Es cruel el amor"_**

**-o- Vacations! –o-**

-"¡Una boda!"- Gritó Afrodita quitándole la invitación al patriarca

-"¿Una boda?"- Varios se miraron sorprendidos

-"¿Pero de quién?"- Preguntó Milo arrebatándole la invitación al santo de Piscis

-"¿No serán Seiya y Shiru…?"- Interrogó Shura uniéndose al grupo de curiosos que se había formado

-"¿Qué más te da?... Uy! No me digas que te enamoraste del dragón"- Rió escorpio, haciendo que el décimo guardián se sonrojara del coraje

-"¡Claro que no!"- Gritó apretando los puños

-"¿Entonces por qué te pusiste rojo?"- Inquirió Dohko –"Si te gusta, podemos impedir la boda y yo te lo entrego"- Guiñó un ojo

-"¡Qué no!"

-"¡Claro que si te gusta!"- Exclamó Aioria, siendo acompañado por risas de Afrodita, Death Mask, Milo y Dohko

-"No los soporto"- Murmuró de malas Aioros cruzándose de brazos, Saga le imitó frunciendo el entrecejo… cambiando después su humor cuando Mu le sonrió, Shaka volvió a mirar de reojo a Camus solo para darse cuenta que no dejaba de ver a Milo, y solo consiguió su atención cuando recargo su cabeza en el brazo que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa soltando un suspiro; el único que se preocupaba por la cara que el patriarca tenía era Aldebarán, quien al ver lo rojo que se puso mientras algunas venas le saltaban de la cien, prefirió meterse bajo la mesa, atrayendo la atención de Camus, Shaka y Kanon, quienes lo imitaron

-"¡ya cierren el pico bola de malditas urracas parlanchinas, todo lo que saben hacer es discutir y nunca prestan atención!"-

Gritó a todo pulmón provocando que el templo del patriarca temblara y que incluso Shaina mirara en esa dirección desde los cementerios.

Aldebarán, Camus, Shaka y Kanon; salieron de sus escondites con una lágrima de sudor en la frente mientras reían nerviosos, Mu y Saga quedaron sumamente sorprendidos pegados a sus sillas con un una mueca de terror en sus rostros, mientras que el resto de los santos dorados regresaban a sus lugares con un semblante de niños regañados que ni ellos se creían

Shion cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro sentándose de nuevo –"Si vuelven a hablar sin mi autorización… ¡Le diré a Shaka que les quite los sentidos!"- Gritó pasando su mirada furiosa por todos y cada uno de sus santos dorados –"Escuchen bien, nuestra querida diosa Athena, va a contraer matrimonio con Julián Solo… Poseidón"- Varios estuvieron a punto de hablar, incluso Shura de contraer el puño con un ademán de «yes»; pero la mirada furiosa de Shion los congeló a todos impidiendo cualquier movimiento, incluso el hecho de respirar –"Y esto"- Señaló el sobre –que ya estaba bastante arrugado por jaloneos de los dorados- que Afrodita había puesto enfrente de él con una sonrisa –"Es una invitación para que vayamos, ella quiere que estemos ahí"- Unos a otros se miraron cuando el maestro de Mu relajó la mirada; pero nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca para nada –"¿Nadie va a comentar una sola palabra? ¬¬"

-"Tú nos dijiste que nos calláramos n.ñU"- Dijo Dohko provocando que varios asintieran

-"¡OH! **.-.**n ¿Por qué la diosa tuvo que revivirme de nuevo? T.T…"

**... … … … … …**

Antes de que a Shion le diera un infarto y decidiera imponer alguna regla para perjudicarlos como castigo, Dohko les ordenó que abandonaran el recinto para preparar sus cosas e irse de viaje

-"No puedo creer que vayan a casarse"- Comentó Afrodita bajando las escaleras hacia Piscis, seguido por sus demás compañeros

-"Me imagino que Julián insistió mucho…"- Rió Kanon

-"Yo más bien creo que Saori se desilusiono porque Shiru y Seiya son pareja"- Dijo Dohko soltando una carcajada al imagina su rostro cuando supo la noticia

-"Al menos tendremos vacaciones"- Sonrió Afrodita imaginándose con uno de sus mejores bikinis tomando el sol

-"Yo creo que fue una muy buena idea que pensaran en casarse"- Comentó Mu con una sonrisa, bajando las escaleras al lado de Saga

-"¿Lo dices por qué tú piensas en hacerlo?"- Bromeó Kanon para molestar a su gemelo

-"¡¿YO!"- El carnero y el de géminis detuvieron su andar para mirarse, sin poder evitar sonrojarse

-"No seas envidioso Kanon"- Dijo Milo mirando de reojo a Camus –"Si dos personas se aman lo suficiente como para querer compartir su vida, no veo cual es el problema"- Acuario le miró de reojo sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, tropezando segundos después con el escalón para ser detenido del tórax por Shaka

-"Mu-muchas gracias"- Agradeció débilmente sin mirarlo a la cara, dejando de percatarse de lo roja que esta estaba

-"Entre ellos no hay nada… entre ellos no hay nada…"- Murmuró Aioria pasando al lado de Milo, atrayendo su atención y que se fijara en sus palabras, que más que ser para el propio escorpión, había sido para sí mismo

-"Athena debe verse muy hermosa vestida de novia"- Dijo con mirada soñadora el santo de Sagitario

-"¿Tú tienes una fijación con ella verdad? ¬/¬"- Gruño Shura cruzándose de brazos

-"Yo no quiero dejar los rostros de mi casa… T.T"- Sollozó Death Mask como suplica para el pez

-"Ni pienses que los llevaremos con nosotros ¬.¬"

-"Pero…T.T"

-"¡Nada!"- Y mientras Afrodita entraba en su templo, seguido de todos los demás caballeros, un Aldebarán más extrañado y más risueño que nada, miraba a todos y a cada uno de ellos

-"Creo que serán unas lindas vacaciones n.nU"

**... … … … … …**

A unos cuantos kilómetros del santuario, en el aeropuerto de Atenas; se encontraba más que dispuestos para partir, los catorce caballeros

-"Afrodita… solo vamos a una boda ¬.¬U"- Se quejó DM cargando ocho maletas –una era de él, las otras de Piscis-

-"¿Y qué, no escuchaste a Shion? Podemos quedarnos algunos días en la mansión"- Respondió acomodándose los lentes para sol que llevaba en la cabeza. Cáncer suspiró resignado y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto, algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban en el avión preparados para marcharse, aunque otros no estaban muy conformes con sus compañeros de viaje

-"¡Yo quiero la ventana!"- Gritó Saga

-"¡NO! Yo la gané"- Gruño Kanon cruzándose de brazos

-"¡Soy mayor que tú!"

-"¡Soy más listo!"

-"¡No me digas!"

-"Si te digo; además soy más guapo"

-"¿Y tú nieve de que la quieres?... ¡Kanon, yo quiero la ventana!"- Gritó Saga dando un golpe en la parte superior de uno de los asientos; sin embargo, su rostro se relajó cuando alguien tomo su mano

-"¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?"- Esa era la voz del hermoso carnerito, brindándole una sonrisa a Géminis

-"¿No abra problema con Aldebarán?"- Preguntó sonrojándose

-"No, él dice que acepta gustoso sentarse junto a Kanon"

-"Bueno…"- Balbuceó Saga dejándose jalar por Mu hasta donde se encontraba su lugar

Un par de asientos más atrás, se encontraban Aioria y Milo

-"¿Dejarás que se siente con Shaka?"- Le preguntó recargando su cabeza en la ventanilla

-"Ya te dije que no quiero presionarlo, si él quiere sentarse conmigo estará bien; además no me gustaría que tuviera que decidirse"- Aioria estuvo apunto de decir algo, cuando la voz de Camus se escuchó por el pasillo

-"No veo problema en que nos sentemos juntos"- Le comentaba al rubio de Virgo, encontrándose segundos después con Escorpio –quien ya estaba sentado-

-"Hola"- Saludó fingiendo sorpresa –algo que solo Aioria notó-

-"Hola Camus, ¿Trajiste todo lo necesario?"

- "Solo lo indispensable"- Sonrió levemente y se sentó en el asiento del otro lado del pasillo, quedando cerca de Milo. Shaka se sentó junto a él del lado de la ventanilla, suspirando al mismo tiempo que Aioria, mientras Acuario y Escorpio se miraban a los ojos sin decirse nada…

**Continuará…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_¿K les pareció?... jajajajaja… el próximo capitulo aún no tiene nombre –estoy considerando ponerle Craziness-; pero tendrá muchas tonterías XD, ya que meteré a los de bronce, a los marinos y a uno que otro colado… nos vemos después!_**


	6. Craziness

**_No es mi estilo ser tan compasiva con la bruja, pero me gusta ponerles a mis personajes el mismo carácter que reflejan en mí a través del anime… así que espero que entiendan que sobre mi odio por ella, me gustó hacer a partir de aquí, a Saori Kido tal como la verán en los próximos capítulos_**

Name: Forget

Género: Romance/Angst /Humor

Parejas: ShakaxCamusxMilo

Capítulo(s): 6 - Craziness

Extras: Secuela de "**_Es cruel el amor"_**

**-o- Craziness –o-**

Dado que el vuelo era demasiado largo, varios santos dorados terminaron dormidos: Shion y Dohko durmieron con sus cabezas juntas, del otro estaban Mu y Saga –uno muy pegadito del otro, agarrados de las manos, con la cabeza del carnerito en el hombro del geminiano-, atrás de ellos estaban Aioros y Shura – el más pequeño estaba totalmente acostado en sus piernas haciéndose almohada con sus propias manos, mientras que el español tenía una mano en su cabeza-, del otro lado se encontraban Aldebarán y Kanon –abrazándose mutuamente e inconscientemente-, unos asientos más atrás estaban Camus y Shaka –Acuario se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, y para no despertarlo lo abrazó contra sí mientras recargaba su barbilla en su cabeza y sonreía… notando la cara que Escorpio ponía por esta acción- y del otro lado se encontraban Milo y Aioria durmiendo por separado -los únicos del avión que lo hacían-.

Cuando el avión estaba por aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Japón, y varios tuvieron que ser despertados, se sobresaltaron al encontrarse con sus compañeros en tan incomodas posiciones sonrojándose, diciendo disparates o provocando problemas con el primero que tenía enfrente… los únicos que no se arrepentían de nada eran Saga, Mu, Shaka y Camus –quien se disculpó con el rubio por haberle causado tantos problemas

-"No fue mi intención…"

-"Descuida, no hay problema, fue un excelente vuelo gracias a ti"- Sonrió, luego se puso serio –"Pero se ve que a ti no te agradó"- Camus bajó la mirada –"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Tube un sueño horrible…"

-"¿Un sueño horrible?"- Virgo frunció el entrecejo

-"Si… verás, yo estaba con todos ustedes… pero estaba tan oscuro… solo veía sus sombras y les hablaba pero ninguno me escuchaba… era como si no existiera…"- Shaka no respondió, simplemente abrió los ojos para mirarlo –"Trataba de acercarme a Milo… pero él no me hacia caso… me miraba con tristeza mientras me sentía tan solo en ese lugar tan oscuro… Tuve miedo"

-"Pero solo fue un sueño"- Dijo el rubio pasando un brazo detrás de la nuca de Acuario y atrayéndolo hacia sí para abrazarlo, haciéndolo sentir protegido

-"Y sin embargo fue horrible"- Susurró Camus recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Shaka, abrazándole segundos después con fuerza.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Escorpio meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras buscaba apoyo en alguna parte de su cuerpo para no ponerse celoso

-"Entre ellos no hay nada…"- Volvió a murmurar Aioria con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras miraba hacia el frente

-"¿Quieres dejar de repetir eso?"- Gruñó Milo

**... … … … … …**

Cuando aterrizaron, entraron los catorce caballeros en el aeropuerto con sus maletas, listos para que alguien los recogiera y se los llevara a la mansión Kido

-"¿Quién se supone que nos va a recoger?"- Interrogó Dohko, Shion se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta hacia él con una sonrisa tonta

-"La verdad es que no avisé que veíamos"

-"¿QUÉ?"- Se escandalizaron todos

-"¿Y como le vamos a hacer?"- Chilló Afrodita

-"No podemos quedarnos en el aeropuerto ni buscar a Saori por todo Japón"- Dijo DM abrazando al pez para consolarlo

-"¡Shion, como se te ocurre hacer esto!"- Dohko le dio un leve golpe en hombro

-"Era una broma"- Rió saludando con la mano a alguna parte del aeropuerto, haciendo que segundos después aparecieran Hyoga y Shiru

-"¡Qué gusto verlos!"- Sonrió el cisne

–"Saori nos envió por ustedes para llevarlos en uno de los autobuses de la fundación a su mansión"- Explicó el dragón

-"Si, solo estamos esperando que el avión de los marinos de Julián llegue"- Completó el ruso la información

-"¿Ellos aún no llegan?"- Inquirió el patriarca –"Pensé que estarían aquí antes que nosotros"

-"Su vuelo se retrasó por una tormenta…"

-"Pero ya estamos aquí"- Dijo una voz apareciendo de pronto

-"¡Sorrento!"- Exclamó Kanon con estrellitas en los ojos, más al ver la mirada que sus compañeros le ponían, carraspeó –"Que gusto verte…"- Murmuró

-"También me da gusto verte"- Murmuró. Los marinos y dorados pasaron su vista de uno a otro, comprendiendo enseguida que el sonrojo en sus rostros y las desapariciones que ambos habían tenido esos días no significaban otra cosa que un romance entre ambos

-"Es bueno que los santos de Athena y los marinos de Poseidón se reúnan"- Sonrió Shion rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había hecho y extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo

-"Lo mismo opino, el señor Julián estará muy complacido"- Sonrió Sorrento apretando su mano. Por su parte, Hyoga llevo a su antiguo amigo con Camus, quien estaba hablando con Shaka –para variar-

-"Maestro..."- Llamó tímidamente el peliver su atención, este volteó a verlo con su rostro indiferente –"¿Se acuerda de mi?"

-"Dejame ver… creo que eres ese pequeño latoso que siempre se las daba de mucho saber y que era un completo holgazán…"- Respondió en tono pensativo

-"Esas son mis descripciones n.nUU…"- Sonrió nervioso mientras Hyoga reía a sus espaldas –"Me da gusto saber que aún se acuerda de mi… es un placer volver a verlo"- Hizo una pequeña reverencia

-"A mi también me alegra verte Isaac"- Sonrió de pronto Camus

-"O.O… ¡No lo puedo creer, mi maestro sonriendo!"- Se sorprendió el peliverde

-"Ya ves que no solo esta hecho de hielo"- Sonrió Hyoga pasando un brazo detrás de su nuca. Shaka se unió a la conversación agregando:

-"Este niño esta lleno de sorpresas"- Camus se sonrojo pero le devolvió una sonrisa

-"No cabe duda que es un estuche de monerías n.nU"- Bromeó Isaac

-"Mas respeto para tu maestro ¬…¬"- Reprendió Camus

-"Lo siento…"- Se disculpó Isaac sintiéndose encoger

-"Era una broma"- Rió Camus, provocando que Shaka y que Hyoga le acompañaran, haciendo que Isaac se sintiera tonto y que al final riera

-"No crees que Camus ve muy diferente"- Le preguntó Aioria al escorpión

-"Si… luce más alegre…"- Respondió Milo con nostalgia, recordando que él nada más solía reír de esa manera cuando estaba solo en su compañía

**... … … … … …**

-"Por favor Saori, calma"- Decía Shun caminando detrás de ella

-"¡NO PUEDO, ALGUIEN TIENE QUE HACER ALGO CON ÉL!"- Gritó desesperada

-"Señora, ya llegaron sus caballeros"- Dijo Jabú entrando en la sala

-"¿Ya están aquí?"- Saori se veía muy impaciente, el unicornio asintió dejando pasar a los catorce caballeros dorados y a los siente marinos. Todos clavaron una rodilla en el piso haciendo una reverencia –"No lo hagan…"- Rió nerviosa –"Por ahora soy solo Saori Kido…"- Les brindó una cálida sonrisa que enseguida cambio por un gesto de enojo al escucharse algo de vidrio romperse unas habitaciones más adentro –"¡NO DE NUEVO!"

-"Saori… n.ñ mejor sube a descansar"- Pidió amablemente Shun, los marinos y dorados se levantaron del piso con el semblante confundido

-"¡NO CON ÉL ROMPIÉNDOLO TODO!"- Gritó apuntando con su dedo hacia el lugar donde había provenido el ruido

-"Saori…"

-"¡Esta boda me sale más cara que todas las fundaciones de…!"

-"Saori…"

-"…"

-"Calma… yo te acompaño a tu habitación para que descanses un rato…"- Sonrió Shun

-"Pero…"

-"Shiru y yo nos haremos cargo"- El chino asintió para tranquilizarla

-"…"

-"Nada… vamos por las buenas o tendré que cargarte"- Saori suspiró derrotada y con una sonrisa se despidió de sus caballeros para ser conducida por Shun hacia su habitación

-"Creo que llegamos a un hospital para locos"- Dijo Kanon, varios asintieron. Otro ruido se escuchó del mismo cuarto, luego un grito de desesperación proveniente del camino por donde se había ido Saori, para después hacer su aparición por la puerta Seiya junto con Ikki

-"Es que a veces soy muy torpe"- Rió Seiya poniendo una mano en su nuca

-"¿A veces? ¬¬"- Gruño Jubú

-"Yo creo que siempre ò.ó"- Comentó Ikki

-"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"- Preguntaron varios

-"Seiya rompió la cuarta estatua del día"- Dijo Marín entrando en la habitación acompañada de tres mujeres más

-"Junto con las copas…"- Completó Shaina

-"Y la vajilla de porcelana que Saori había comprado para la recepción"- Cometó Shunrei

-"¡Si serás! ¬..¬"

-"¡Ah estado nerviosa toda la semana con esto de la boda y todavía te pones a…!"

-"¡Ya entendí!"- Dijo cruzándose de brazos –"Cualquiera comete un error"- Sacó la lengua

-"El problema es que no es la primera vez que lo haces"- Gruño Marín jalándole una oreja

-"Propongo que lo amarremos"- Dijo Aioros

-"¡Si, muerte al Pegaso!"- Gritó Kanon. Al momento varios caballeros y marinos se lanzaron sobre un castaño bastante sorprendido y asustado, formando una bola de polvo donde nadie podía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-"No vayan a dejar viudo a Shiru antes de casarse"- Rió Dohko; pero con lo que no contaba es que entre la bola de montoneros estaba su pupilo

Cuando todo se hubo calmado y los demás santos creyeron haber terminad su trabajo, se sorprendieron mucho al ver que no era a Seiya a quien habían amordazado y atado, sino el pobre santo de Sagitario

-"¡Aioros, perdón!"- Se disculpó Shura comenzando a auxiliar a su castaño amigo, los demás se limitaron a reír

-"¡Allá va!"- Gritó Shaina señalando la ventana, por donde se vio al Pegaso atravesar los jardines. La mayoría de los santos dorados y alguno que otro marino de Poseidón, fueron detrás de él…

-"¡SEIYAAAAAAA!"- Gritó Saori desde sus aposentos cuando se escuchó el ruido de más estatuas de cristal romperse

-"Les dije que serían unas lindas vacaciones n.nU"- Dijo Aldebarán soltando una risa mientras los demás sonreía con una lágrima de sudor en sus cabezas

**Continuará…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_Tampoco estoy segura del name que le pondré al otro capitulo; pero creo que se llamará Kiss me n.-_**

**_Espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado y ya saben, cualquier cosa que no les parezcan me lo dicen n.n_**

_**Aquarius No Kari**_


	7. Complicaded

_**Bueno, este capitulo no tiene casi nada gracioso, en realidad me centré un poco en Camus y Shaka recordando algunas cosas del pasado. **_

**_Y aprovecho para decirles que Si haré el retroceso de "Es cruel el amor"… pero aún no tengo un nombre fijo n..nU… en el epílogo que hice, les deje algunos nombres que quizá podrían escoger… pero si tiene más sugerencias, me avisan… okay?... _**

_**Agradeceré mucho sus puntos de vista n.n… **_

Name: Forget

Género: **Romance**/Angst /Humor

Parejas: ShakaxCamusxMilo, VARIAS

Capítulo(s): 7 - Complicaded

Extras: Secuela de "**_Es cruel el amor"_**

**-o- Complicaded –o-**

-"¿Ustedes creen que ya lo hallan atrapado?"- Preguntó aburrido Sorrento

-"Deben seguir tras él"- Respondió con un bostezo Shun

-"Llevan más de cuatro horas, yo no lo creo"- Dijo Aioros acurrucándose en el sillón junto a Shura, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

En el sillón de enfrente se encontraban Camus y Shaka. El rubio no dejaba de mirar preocupado a su amigo, pensando que aquél sueño en el avión le había afectado más de lo que Camus quería demostrarle… o de lo que él mismo quisiera asustarse; pero no estaba muy seguro del significado de lo que había soñado…

-"¡Yo ya me harté!"- Gritó de pronto Shion, asustando a Sorrento, Aioros y Camus –"Quiero dormir un rato porque fue un vuelo bastante largo"

-"Si gustan yo los puedo llevar a sus habitaciones"- Sonrió Shun poniéndose de pie

-"¿Nos harías ese favor?"- Pidió Shaka mirando de reojo a Acuario

-"¡CLARO!"- Gritó emocionado mientras se ponía de pie –"Síganme por favor, y no se molesten por sus cosas, después encontraremos quien las suba"- Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta para llevarlos a las escaleras. Todos miraron a Shion indecisos y este simplemente se limitó a levantar los hombros, siguiendo después al guapo peliverde

-"Yo creo que convencerá a los revoltosos que fueron detrás de Seiya para que suban las maletas"- Comentó Aioros a Shura por lo bajo, riendo segundos después.

**-:-**

La planta alta de la mansión se encontraba desierta, y Shun caminaba de puntillas –para no despertar a Saori- mientras pasaba por el largo corredor. Al llegar a la habitación central, se encontraron con el pasillo dividido en dos largos corredores. El peliverde se detuvo delante de ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios

-"Del lado derecho dormirían los dorados, del lado izquierdo los marinos; pero dado que somos muchos y no hay las suficientes habitaciones para recibir a todos los invitados, tendrán que compartir el cuarto con alguien… ¿Quieren escoger sus parejas por favor?"- Todos se miraron tratando de pensar con quien compartir la habitación. Aioros tomo del brazo a Shura haciendo que el español se sonrojara

-"¿Podemos compartir la habitación?"- Preguntó el castaño con una de sus tiernas sonrisas

-"C-claro"- Asintió llevándose una mano a la nuca

-"Bien, ya tenemos una pareja"- Sonrió Shun llevándolos a su cuarto

-"Yo dormiré solo"- Le dijo Shion, aunque como lo pensaron varios dorados, sabia que Dohko dormiría en la misma habitación quisiera o no

-"Seria muy buena idea que estableciéramos lazos más «_íntimos_» con el reino marino"- Dijo Kanon mirando de reojo a Sorrento que estaba a su lado

-"¿Eh?…"- El Dragón marino le dio codazo –"AUCH!... ah… si… yo opino igual…"

-"No digan más, una habitación para ustedes"- Sonrió Shun nervioso mostrándoles la que ambos compartirían

-"Mu"- Lo llamó tímidamente el santo de Géminis

-"¿Qué pasa Saga?"

-"Yo… quería saber si tú y yo…"

-"¡Claro!"- Exclamó el carnero tomando su mano y mostrado una sonrisa. Shaka los miró de reojo con un gesto desaprobatorio

-"¿Quiéres compartir la habitación conmigo?"- El rubio de virgo se giró para mirar a Camus, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían levemente de carmín

-"¿Estás seguro?"- Preguntó arqueando las cejas

-"Si, estoy seguro que serás un excelente compañero; además, no seria la primera vez que dormimos juntos"- Shaka sabía que Camus tenía razón… pero también que cuando compartían la habitación e incluso la cama, tenían tan solo ocho años –"¿Qué dices?"- Acuario se veía muy emocionado, incluso feliz de tan solo imaginarse la idea de compartir aquél lugar con él… y si no fuera por la hermosa sonrisa que lo hacia embelezarse con su rostro, seguramente se hubiera negado… Así que se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Después de que Shun terminó de acomodar a los santos en sus respectivas habitaciones –al menos a los que no andaban tras Seiya-, decidió hacer una lista falsa donde decía que Saori los había puesto así obligatoriamente:

Habitación uno derecha: Shion y Dohko.

Habitación dos derecha: Aioros y Shura.

Habitación tres derecha: Mu y Saga

Habitación cuatro derecha: Shaka y Camus

Habitación cinco derecha: Afrodita y Death Mask

Habitación seis derecha: Milo y Aioria

Habitación siete derecha: Argol y Misty

Habitación ocho derecha: Marín y Shunrei

Habitación uno izquierda: Kanon y Sorrento

Habitación dos izquierda: Aldebarán

Habitación tres izquierda: Bean y Crisao

Habitación cuatro izquierda: Isaac y Eo

Habitación cinco izquierda: Leounades

Habitación seis izquierda: Shaina y Titis

Habitación siete izquierda: Caballeros de plata -3-

Habitación ocho izquierda: Caballeros de plata -4-

Y cuando Shun terminó de hacer la lista, mando a que Jabú, Nachi y sus amigos pusieran letreros en las puertas de cada inquilino para que supieran quien dormía donde y con quien… para evitar posibles «confusiones»

**... … … … … …**

Shaka y Camus ya se encontraban dentro de su habitación. El rubio se sentía sumamente nervioso por tener que compartir la habitación –por no decir la cama- con el santo de acuario; pero tal parecía que a este no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama aún pensativo. Al santo de Virgo le daba pena verlo en ese estado tan triste después de lograr que le sonriera

-"¿No te sientes a gusto?"- Le preguntó Shaka sentándose a su lado. Camus cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en su hombro

-"Solo estoy cansado, ya no quiero pensar en cosas tormentosas… pero mi mente se resiste a hacerlo, creo que soy masoquista"- Suspiró. El rubio estaba poniendo atención a las palabras de acuario, en realidad lo hacia… o al menos eso quería, porque una voz en su cabeza le decía que debía abrazarlo justo como en el avión –"¿Tú lo crees?"

-"Eh…"- Virgo no sabía que responder, hasta esos momentos en todos sus veinte años de vida, casi siempre había tenido las respuestas por iluminación de Buda… pero ahora se sentía como un tonto sin saber que decir

-"¿Pasa algo?"- Camus le miró fijamente sin parpadear. El rubio movió negativamente la cabeza sin verlo a la cara; así que Acuario solo podía ver su perfil –"Debo ser algo chocante"- Dijo despacio volviendo su vista hacia al alfombra

-"¡No!"- Exclamó de pronto Virgo asustando a Camus –"Jamás pienses eso"- Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la ventana; pero no la miraba –"NO creo que seas masoquista ni nada de eso… solo que nadie te enseño a amar y todo eso que sientes no sabes como enfocarlo… Y la única persona que pudo haberte brindado lo que más necesitabas, te traicionó. Pienso que es lógico que vivas atormentándote pero no lo considero justo…"- El rubio apretó el puño que estaba detenido en la pared –"Si yo pude sobrevivir con mi odio hacia Milo, Mu y Saga… ¿Por qué tú no?"- Su voz tranquila y pasiva hasta donde Camus la conocía, se rompió; su mano fue a dar a sus mejillas donde se secó el rostro que sin saber como ni cuando, yacía empapado en llanto. Acuario se levantó de la cama y fue donde su amigo, cubriéndolo segundos después con sus brazos para tratar de reconformarlo, para hacer sentir seguro y protegido como Shaka solía hacerlo sentir

El corazón del santo de Virgo dio un vuelvo cuando los brazos de Camus lo rodearon por la cintura detrás de él, sintió su estomago cosquillear y su propio ser sumamente consternado El cosmo de Acuario que siempre era frío, y que hasta esos días lo había sentido tan dolido; se había vuelto calido y confortable, llenándole de una sensación que no conocía…

-"Ellos no supieron amarte en su momento"- Comenzó a decirle provocándole escalofríos en todo su cuerpo –"Milo jugó con tus sentimientos tal como lo hizo conmigo, Mu se fue del santuario y cuando lo volviste a ver tus sentimientos y los de él había cambiado… en cuanto a Saga… él te usó y traicionó, dejándote después porque estaba enamorado de Mu"- Shaka siguió escuchando lo que le decía. –"¿Cómo sobrevives con eso? Creo que jamás lo sabré, mucho menos creo poder llegar a ser una persona tan magnifica como tú… Pero estoy seguro de que tarde o tempranos encontrarás a una persona que te ame y te idolatre como a su dios del amor"- El rubio se sonrojo y abrió los ojos. No sabía si las palabras de Camus eran dichas porque él sintiera algo… o como una confesión de amor; pero estaba seguro de que lo decía desde el corazón

-"Gracias"- Musitó. Acuario le soltó y sonrió, Shaka se dio la vuelta para mirarle con sus ojos ahora abiertos, para después lanzarse sobre su cuello y abrazarlo.

En ese momento Camus no supo porque su corazón bajó hasta su estomago con la sola mirada de Virgo, aún más con su sonrisa…

Pero lo que enserio le dejó helado, fue aquél abrazo tan desesperado y ansioso que recibió por parte del joven rubio, haciendo que se estremeciera y que un leve calor indura sus mejillas…

Y aquellas sensaciones que tanto lo incomodaron hasta que correspondió el abrazo, no le molestaron tanto como lo que sintió cuando tocaron la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con un Milo bastante sonriente… Provocando que su corazón se partiera en dos sin saber por que sentía aquella incertidumbre y vacío en su estomago al mirar sus ojos, o el por quién su corazón latía con más fuerza cuando estaba cerca de uno de los dos…

En verdad que esa sensación le desagradó; y muchísimo más, cuando mirando el perfil del rubio de Virgo, para darse cuenta de que se veía herido… frustrado… y… ¿Celoso?

**Continuará…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Candyargel: **_hola! Muchas gracias por leerme n.n… espero que te gustara el fic anterior y este también n.n. Este fic se trata de olvidar, y tendrá muchas cosas confusas y varias sorpresas por ahí; pero de ley Milo y Camus siempre estarán juntos n.n… Mil gracias por el comentario… aunque me gustaria saber porque dices que te identificas con mis fics o.o… crees que podamos hablar algún día por msn?... espero que sí… BYE! _****

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _te lo digo, puse a la bruja demasiado dulce ¬¬… al menos me alegra saber que Seiya le hizo pasar un MUY mal rato XD. Sobre la parte divertida ni te acostumbres porque no durará mucho u.ú… recuerda que Cami no perdona al bicho y no sé hasta cuando cambie su humor (si lo sé pero no te dire XD). ¿Aldebarán se identifica contigo, entonces?... o.o… jajajajaja y conteste que lo hice casi sin kerer XD… Nos leemos por el msn y de nuevo gracias por actualizar tú o.o_

**Patin:** _jajajajaja… eh estado tentada a hacer algún fic sobre ellos dos; pero este no será el caso n.nU… y aunque sucedan ciertas cosas aquí, lo definitivo será cuando diga fin o.o… Me alegra que me leas y me haré adicta a tus rrs XD… espero que luego no me odies si lees algo que no te parezca T.T… x k aunque ame a la pareja de Camus y Milo, a veces hago locuras n.nU… __Nos leemos pronto y gracias por opinar ;D_

**Elena:** _hola! Y que opinas? O.o… de no ser por tus comentarios en el otro fic, nunca hubiera puesto nada de esto XD… jajajajajaja… mil gracias por leerme y por tus rrs n.n… __Por cierto… ¿qué te pareció el epilogo? O.o_****

**_HI!  
Sorry por la capitulo tan corto –como que últimamente lo estoy haciendo con bastante frecuencia ¬¬ y eso no me esta gustando nada-, sucede que cuando hice este capitulo, estaba por salir de vacaciones y no tenia nada preparado… pero bueno… espero que nadie se moleste conmigo… AH! Y de una vez les dejo otro aviso… el capitulo ocho esta dividido en cuatro partes x que es un poco largo… así que… quisiera saber si desean leer los cuatro pedazos juntos o uno por uno como los fui publicando en la pagina donde siempre tengo actualizo antes que aquí 9.9… bueno, ustedes me dicen…   
_**

**_Espero les gustara, y ya saben,_**

_**Cualquier cosa me la dicen plis!**_

**_Saludos a todos, gracias por dejarme su comentario y a los que no me lo dejan pero que me leen MIL GRACIAS! –nos leemos por el msn XD-_**

_**Aquarius No Kari**_


	8. The Wedding parte uno

**_Como ya había dicho, haré primero la secuela y después el fic para aclarar las dudas que vayan surgiendo n.n… gracias por sus comentarios e ideas para la secuela_**

**_Además de que acabo de inspirarme y tengo preparado algo para el fic en lo que no había pensado cuando hice "Es cruel el amor"_**

**_Lo que me recuerda que les quería comentar un detalle que Sirena-Asuka –otra ciega que dice ser mi fan XD- me preguntó un día hablando por msn, me dijo que cómo había surgido ese fic tan lindo… y pues no le pude responder porque me tenía que salir a comer… Pues bien, ese fic salió por un Song fic que estaba haciendo de la canción Olvídame tú –Miguel Bosé-, aunque no puedo comentar de que trataba porque si no seria decir el final del fic XD… el caso es que comencé a hacer la historia y se me ocurrió hacer uno donde delatara porque Camus odiaba a Milo… así salió el de Es cruel el amor –aunque a final de cuentas cambie la canción ¬¬ XD- _**

**_Espero Tania, haberte dejado clara tu duda n.n, y gracias por tus comentarios –nos leemos en el msn n.n-_**

Name: Forget

Género: **Romance**/Angst /**Humor **

Parejas: ShakaxCamusxMilo

Capítulo(s): 8 - The Wedding (parte uno)

Extras: Secuela de "**_Es cruel el amor"_**

**-o- The Wedding –o-  
(parte uno)**

Con tanto alboroto en la mansión, al corazón de Camus no le dio tiempo de descifrar lo que le estaba pasando, ya que después de todas las estatuas que Seiya rompió, el santo de acuario termino haciéndola de escultor –Hyoga insistió en que fuera su maestro quien las hiciera, porque su hielo no se rompía como el de él-

Por otra parte, al menos Saori estaba tranquila desde que los santos dorados se habían hospedado en su mansión, puesto que ellos mantenían bajo control la mayoría de las cosas e incluso a Seiya –quien permanecía amarrado de manos y piernas en el sótano, por obra y gracia de Shun-. Además que Shaka y ella se la pasaban en su habitación meditando.

Milo hacia lo posible por llamar la atención de acuario, trataba de verlo sonreír y de incluso pelearse con él…

-"Eres un presumido ¬.¬"- Camus rió –"Lo digo enserio, andas por ahí pavoneándote como el mejor muñeco de hielo"- Aquellas palabras tenían un doble sentido, y su amigo las entendió

-"¿Muñeco de hielo?"- Acuario se sonrojó –"Pues si… para que veas… al menos soy útil para algo…"- Sonrió

-"¿Y yo no?"- Le preguntó haciéndose el ofendido

-"En este momento no… me estas distrayendo"- Respondió Camus. Milo frunció el entrecejo

-"Okay señor de las nieves"- Acuario rió para sus adentros –"No lo distraigo más"- Escorpio se dio la media vuelta listo para marcharse; pero la verdad era que Camus quería seguir teniéndole cerca

-"No te vayas"- Le tomo de la muñeca con suavidad… haciendo que Milo se sonrojara al igual que él mismo. El guardia del octavo templo se quedó en silencio, esperando a que hablara –"Me agrada tu compañía"- Dijo en voz baja

-"¿Enserio?"- Milo se giró rápidamente para mirarle a los ojos, para saber si una vez más podía leer ese brillo tan encantador que toda su vida le había dirigido, estuviera o no molesto con él; sin embargo, y pese a la hermosa sonrisa que Camus le dirigió… esos hermosos océanos aún le miraban con tristeza. Acuario observó de inmediato como el rostro completamente alegre de Escorpio se entristecía, bajando la mirada a cualquier parte del pasto

-"Lo siento"- Dijo en voz baja soltando su mano, percatándose enseguida que Milo también podía ver a través de él con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

-"No tienes por…"- Comenzó a decir Escorpio volviendo a mirarle; pero su visión fue nublada por el rostro del propio Camus, quien segundos después dejaba un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios, susurrando unas palabras para Milo

-"Aún no estoy listo"- Le dio la espalda y siguió terminando las estatuas de hielo. El santo de escorpión se quedó sin palabras, y aunque solo había sido un leve roce en la comisura de sus labios… era un gran paso dentro de su nueva relación como "_amigos_"

-"Camus…"- Lo llamó embozando una hermosa sonrisa. El mencionado se sonrojo sin mirarlo, pensando que le pediría una explicación o algo por el estilo –"Camus…"- Lo volvió a llamar con voz juguetona. Acuario suspiro y volteó a verle… siendo empapado segundos después por Milo –quien sostenía una manguera-

-"Aggghhh… ¡Ya verás!"- Y Golpeó tan fuerte la corriente de agua que fue a dar en la cara del escorpión, quien no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la llave

-"¡Eso es trampa! ¬¬"- Gruño completamente mojado

-"Tú empezaste ¬.¬…"- Ambos se miraron unos segundos, recorriendo con sus ojos el camino que las gotas de agua habían dejado, haciendo que las camisetas de ambos se les pegaran al cuerpo… y sin querer se ruborizaron, cambiando la mirada para diferentes lados

Y es que quien sabe que pensamientos pecaminosos inundaron sus mentes n.nU

**... … … … … …**

El día tan esperado por todos llegó, trayendo consigo la locura completa a la mansión Kido por la dichosa boda. Y es que no solo los caballeros de Athena estaban ahí, si no también los de Poseidón, los de Abel, los de Artemisa y Apolo… digamos en pocas palabras que era un caos total…

**Habitación uno derecha: Shion y Dohko:**

-"¿Qué es lo que debo decir entonces?"- Preguntó por décima vez el patriarca

-"Solo diles que estas honrado con su presencia"- Respondió el moreno acomodando la corbata y camisa del carnero

-"De acuerdo…"- Sonrió nervioso mirando a su amigo

-"Todo saldrá bien"- Le guiño el ojo y rozó sus labios con un beso, para después dirigirse hacia el tocador

-"¿Eso… qué fue…?"- Balbuceó extrañado el patriarca

-"Se llaman besos… y es para la buena suerte"- Respondió embozando una sonrisa. Shion se puso detrás de él y le abrazó por la cintura

-"¿De verdad?... Pues yo creo que eso no es suficiente"

-"No lo es. ¿Verdad?"- El patriarca negó con la cabeza. Dohko hizo un ademán de darse la vuelta, provocando que Shion le soltara, y cuando estuvieron de frente, el moreno tomó de sus labios… salvo que esta vez el beso fue más agresivo… -"¿Qué tal eso?"- Shion se estremeció pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. El tigre volvió a atrapar sus labios con un beso aún más candente… mismo que terminó llevándolos a ambos a la cama… -"¿Así esta mejor?"- Gimió Dohko vibrando bajo el cuerpo del carnero

-"Mucho mejor…"

**Habitación dos derecha: Aioros y Shura.**

-"¡Dónde demonios esta mi corbata!"- Gritó desesperado capricornio buscando entre varios cajones. El arquero le miraba desde la cama sin decir nada –"¡No la encuentro, y así no bajaré a ningún lado!"

-"Shurita…"- Lo llamó el moreno

-"¡Yo sin ella no soy nada!"

-"Eh…"

-"¡Y ni me digas que le pida una a tu hermano porque ya ves como es con sus cosas!"

-"Pero…"

-"¡La compré solo para esta ocasión!"

-"Shu…"

-"¡De seguro ese maniático de DM se la llevó, siempre le gustan mis cosas y…!"- El español se calló de repente, solo al sentir el contacto de los cálidos labios del moreno de Sagitario sobre su mejilla

-"Llevas la corbata puesta"- Le puso una mano en la mejilla y después salió de la habitación. Shura se llevó instintivamente su propia mano al rostro, sintiendo su cara muy encendida… confirmando que enserio le gustaba… NO… que en serio estaba enamorado…

**Habitación tres derecha: Mu y Saga**

-"¡No debí ponerme ese estúpido tratamiento que me vendió Seiya!"- Gritaba el pobre carnero que no podía desenredarse el cabello

-"Si lo sigues jalando de esa manera, lo arruinarás por completo"- Le decía Saga en tono tranquilizador

-"Claro, como no es tu cabello T.T"- El bello carnero se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Su novio no supo que hacer, simplemente le dio un beso en las palmas de las manos… luego en la barbilla… debajo de ella… en el cuello… -movió el cabello lila aún lado para seguir su camino por detrás de su nuca-… y así siguió hasta que Mu se hubo calmado

-"Yo te amo como eres"- Susurró en su oído. Mu abrió los ojos, bastante sorprendido

-"¿Tú me amas?"- Le preguntó volteándose a verlo

-"Y mucho…"

-"¿Aunque no este listo para decirlo?"- Saga simplemente besó sus labios. No importaba que no le dijera esa palabra tan bella… mientras sus labios supieran expresar todo lo que su corazón sentía, lo demás estaba bien…

**Habitación cuatro derecha: Shaka y Camus**

El rubio de Virgo aún no revelaba el secreto de pecho, lo que había visto mientras descansaba de meditar. Y la verdad, aunque él mismo lo negara… le estaba doliendo…

-"¡Shaka!"- Exclamó acuario llamando su atención

-"¿Me decías algo?"- Preguntó distraído

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Camus se sentó a su lado junto a la cama. Virgo quería contarle… enserio quería hacerlo; pero no deseaba ver a su amigo triste por culpa suya sabiendo que jamás podría corresponderle a sus sentimientos –"¿Me lo contarás?"- El rubio no respondió, se sentía dolido sin que Acuario tuviera la culpa… pero ese beso… ese maldito beso deseaba con todas fuerzas que hubiera sido suyo…

-"Estoy bien"- Respondió con frialdad mientras entraba al baño para tomar una ducha –supuestamente-. Camus se quedó helado (NA: no sé x k pero me da gracia XD) ante el tono que había usado con él… pero se le paso el mal sabor de boca, cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho el rubio

-"Shaka…"- Lo llamó –"¿Vas a bañarte de nuevo?"- El mencionado salió del baño dando grandes zancadas con el semblante sumamente sonrojado

**Habitación cinco derecha: Afrodita y Death Mask**

-"¡No te pondrás eso!"- Gritó DM señalando el traje que sostenía Afrodita en la mano

-"¿Por qué no? ¬.¬… quiero demostrarle a la bruja que yo si tengo clase…"

-"No lo llevarás y esa es mi última palabra"- Gruño Cáncer

-"¡Claro que si lo haré!"

-"¡Si lo haces, puedes ir buscándote otro novio!"

-"¡AH! ¿Con que esas tenemos mascarita?"- El canceriano se cruzó de brazos –"Pues prefiero verme sexy, antes que andar con un amagado terrorista de la moda como tú"- DM amenazó con su dedo índice… pero simplemente tomó aire y salió de la habitación dando un portazo –"Creo que necesito novio nuevo T.T"- Chilló Afrodita

**Habitación seis derecha: Milo y Aioria**

-"Ya casi estoy listo"- Dijo el guardia de Leo mirándose en el espejo, cambiando su mirada segundos después, hacia el escorpión que también se reflejaba –"¿Qué te pasa?"- Milo no parecía escuchar, estaba más absorto en sus pensamientos… suspirando casi cada cinco minutos –"Hola… tierra llamando al sexy Escorpio"- El guardia del octavo templo volvió a suspirar, lo que asustó sin remedio al castaño; así que se dirigió hacia su amigo y lo sacudió de los hombros –"¡Milo, despierta!"

-"¿Eh…?"- El escorpión regreso de su trance mirando confundido a su amigo –"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber!"- Gruño Aioria sentándose a su lado y cruzándose de brazos –"¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?"

-"¿Pensando?"- Preguntó en voz baja. Sus ojos se clavaron en el piso, sus mejillas se encendieron sin control y sus dedos fueron a dar justo encima de su labio inferior

-"¡MILO!"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Me dirás lo que estabas pensando?"

-"Si…"- Musitó con la vista perdida –"En el beso…"

-"¿Cuál beso?"

-"En Camus…"- Su semblante se volvió sombrío

-"¿Y ahora que le hiciste?... De seguro lo obligaste a besarte"- Escorpio negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos –"¿Entonces por qué dices su nombre en ese tono?... Dime qué fue lo que pasó"

-"Nada…"- Murmuró –"Simplemente estábamos discutiendo en medio del jardín, y comenzamos a pelear como hace años, cuando éramos niños… -"Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios (NA: Recuerden el capítulo uno del otro fic, donde conocen a Shaka) –"Entonces yo quedé arriba de él"- Las mejillas de Milo se encendieron –"Lo miré reírse y acaricie su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano… entonces me acerqué a él… creí que me rechazaría; pero cuando entre abrí los ojos para mirarlo, los tenía cerrados y sus labios les pedían a los míos con desesperación que los tocara…"

-"¿Y entonces?"- Aioria sonrió ante tal relato… pero cuando el semblante de su amigo cambió de nuevo a sombrío, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro

-"Comenzó a llorar. Apartó su rostro y me abrazó con fuerza… lo ayudé a sentarse y no me soltó, al contrario… aumentó la fuerza del abrazo, luego le pregunté que si era por mi su llanto y dijo que no… traté de saber la razón de que llorara de esa forma tan desconsolada; pero todo lo que dijo fue «no quiero estar solo»

-"¿Eso dijo?"

-"Si, y la verdad que estoy un poco preocupado. Si Camus me besó y no lloraba por mi, ¿Entonces ya me perdonó?... Y si ya lo hizo… ¿Cuál es su motivo para no querer estar conmigo?"- Volvió a suspirar llevándose una mano a la mejilla. Aioria simplemente colocó una mano en su hombro… para tratar de que viera que le apoyaba…

**Habitación siete derecha: Argol y Misty**

-"¡Este cuarto apesta!"- Gritó el medusiano

-"Pues ya báñate querido"- Dijo Misty con desprecio

-"¡Lo estoy diciendo por esa apestosa cosa que te estás echando!"- Volvió a gritar señalando una botellita de perfume que el rubio sostenía en sus manos

-"¡Eres un grosero, maldito pelafustán!"- Exclamó con indignación el hermoso caballero

-"¡Ay tú chula, no te vayas a morir!"- Se burló Argol soltando después una carcajada

-"Te lo advierto"- Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo y apretó los puños a la altura de su pecho

-"¿Qué me vas a hacer, matarme a besos… mordiscos… gemidos… cómo?"- Misty le dio un golpe en la nariz y salió de la habitación dando un portazo

-"Me buscaré otra pareja"- Murmuró ya en el corredor. Justo en esos momentos cruzó otro caballero dando enormes zancadas… y entonces, Misty tuvo una idea…

**Habitación cuatro derecha: Shaka y Camus**

La reencarnación de Buda salía sumamente rojo del baño, y se fue a parar junto a la ventana… de nuevo sin mirar a Camus

-"Suéltala…"- Gruño, Acuario seguía tapándose la boca –"Anda, yo sé que quieres reír"- Y así era, Shaka no tenía que insistir más porque Camus explotó, soltando una enorme carcajada que incluso el rubio de Virgo se sorprendió de verle reír –"Milo estaría encantado si te viera"- Comentó concentrando su atención en el jardín

-"¿Y tú no lo estas?... es decir… ¿No estas feliz de verme sonreír?"- Por supuesto que si; pero después del beso de aquella mañana…

-"Digamos que si; pero a tu novio le gustaría más"

-"¿Mi novio?"

-"Milo, ya sabes… ese bicho cara de… Olvídalo **-.-**"- Camus se quedó pensativo al ver su reacción, y los colores le subieron al rostro cuando pensó la posible respuesta

-"¿Shaka… te puedo preguntar dos cosas?"- Se puso en pie

-"Supongo…"- Respondió aburrido

-"¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?"

-"En los jardines de la mansión"- Respondió mirando a Acuario con sus ojos celestes. Camus se sintió mareado por la respuesta, tragó saliva y formuló la segunda pregunta

-"Yo… eh… Shaka… yo…"- Se sacudió la cabeza –"¿Tú sientes algo más por mi?"- El rubio se quedo como piedra, Camus también… el ambiente era tenso y apenas si se podía respirar. Al final el rubio se sonrojo, sonrió y se acercó a Acuario –quien estaba igual de rojo que él-

-"Si"- Respondió con naturalidad. Camus retrocedió un paso… pero Shaka simplemente puso sus propias manos en sus hombros y se inclino de tal forma que pudo darle un beso en la mejilla.

Acuario pestañeo varias veces antes de notarse completamente solo en la habitación, sintiéndose muy consternado por la respuesta de Shaka… y el beso de aquella mañana…

**Continuará…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_HI!... Pues ya sé que no tiene mucho de romántico ni nada que ver con el fic; pero ya que estoy planeando la boda de mi primo, visualicé como estarán las cosas ese día n.nU… _**

**_X cierto, díganme que opinan del Yuri o.o… a mi me gusta!... y tenía planeado poner algo… pero a muchas no les gusta n.nU… así que lo dejo a votación_**

_**Y También las invito a leer mi fic de CamusxSagaxMu, para las que disfrutan de los líos amorosos XD**_

_**BYE!**_


	9. Scars of the past parte dos

**_Hi again!... Pues debido al poco ánimo que tuve estos días, mi buen sentido de humor calló cinco puntos junto con mi ego XD… pero gracias a los lindos comentarios de muchas lectoras, mejoró mucho n.n_**

**_Espero que disculpen el retraso y que este capitulo sea de su agrado –sucede que estaba haciendo la continuación de una noche y dos de locura, junto con Day and night- _**

**_Gracias de antemano por leerme y por dejar sus rrs a Patin, Forfirith-Greenleaf, Elena, Radharani, Erekhose a quien le agradezco haberse leído todo el fic de "es cruel el amor" de un solo jalón 9.9_**

**_ADVERTENCIA: contiene Yuri, solo es un pedazo y podrán recocer esa parte en caso de que no quieran leerla… _**

Name: **Forget **  
Género: **Romance**/**Angst** /**Humor **  
Parejas: ShakaxCamusxMilo  
Capítulo(s): 8 - Scars of the past(parte dos)  
Extras: Secuela de "**Es cruel el amor**", contiene YURI

**-o- Scars of the past -o-**   
(parte dos)

Camus estaba recostado boca arriba de su cama, pensando todavía en el beso de Shaka… preguntándose una y otra vez la razón por la cual no se había dado cuenta que esa forma en que el rubio de Virgo lo miraba e incluso cuando le hablaba, había algo más… un sentimiento mucho más profundo que el de dos compañeros de armas…

Pero como si eso no bastara, también estaba en su mente el beso de Milo… aquél que tanto había deseado… hermoso… profundo… así de apasionado…

¿Por qué había visto justamente en esos momentos aquello?... ¿Acaso su destino era ser infeliz hasta que volviera a morir?

Sencillamente no lo entendía…

**-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-**

El santo de Escorpio había decidido que la mejor manera de recuperarlo, era retroceder en el tiempo… y ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo, que molestarlo? Digo, recordarle lo maravillosas que eran las peleas entre ambos

-"Anda Camus, hazme una estatua de hielo"- Insistió el griego caminando detrás de él. Su rostro sonrojado mostraba una sonrisa un tanto infantil y sus manos eran retenidas con grandes esfuerzos por no abrazar a acuario en aquellos momentos

-"Ya te dije que no"- Negó el francés tratando de aguantar la risa -"Saori va a matarme si no le termino las estatuas de Athena y Poseidón para esta tarde"

-"Pero una estatua del sexy de tu amigo estaría mejor que una de Julián Solo"- Camus sonrió y se dio la vuelta para encararlo

-"Sexi pero vanidoso"- Dijo. Milo se sonrojó a más no poder, y es que un comentario así, viniendo de una persona que supuestamente trata de perdonarte es magnifico –"¿Sabias que a veces eres muy creído?"- Escorpio soltó una carcajada, llevándose las manos a la cintura y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, haciendo que en su cara se marcara un gesto bastante infantil

-"Si yo no me hecho porras ¿Quién lo va a hacer?"- Camus dejó de que sus labios se escapara una sonrisa aún mayor, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino –"Dime como debo posar para que me la hagas"

-"Ya te dije que tengo muchas cosas que hacer"- Respondió sin darse la vuelta

-"¿Por qué no admites que tienes miedo?"- Camus se detuvo en seco, se giró con el entrecejo fruncido para exigir una explicación a esas palabras… topándose con el semblante bastante divertido de Milo, mostrando una bella mueca de burla

-"¿Miedo a qué?"- Preguntó caminando de nuevo hacia su amigo, quien ahora sonreía más complacido que nunca

-"A que la estatua no me guste"- Contestó alzando los hombros, sin dejar que esa sonrisa que tanto exasperaba a Camus siempre que discutían, se marchitara en lo más mínimo. Acuario alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos

-"¿Eso es un reto?"

-"Claro que no"- Dijo el bello escorpión soltando una leve risita, misma que exasperó aún a Camus

-"No te burles"- Advirtió amenazando con el dedo

-"Yo no lo hago"- La mueca burlona no desapareció. Camus estaba más que nervioso… comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-"Milo…"- Apretó los dientes, como si con eso pudiera evitar molestarse más… pero ese sonido salió de sus labios

-"¿Si?"- Escorpio aún mostraba esa mueca de burla, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces y sus manos se juntaron en un aspecto bastante gracioso… haciendo que Camus perdiera el control y se arrojara sobre él sin pensarlo.

Ambos rodaron en el pasto mientras Milo reía, Acuario se sentía desconcertado… aquello no era cosa de gracia… ¿Por qué entonces se estaba riendo? En un momento dejaron de pelearse, o más bien Camus dejó de atacar a Escorpio, mirándole a la cara segundos después.

-"Solo quería que vieras lo divertido que era el que siempre peleáramos"- Dijo Milo con una sonrisa, provocando que su amigo –quien se encontraba encima suyo- se sonrojara. Y al verlo distraído de aquella forma, no pudo evitar comenzar a reír de nuevo para luego hacerle cosquillas y que la cara cambiara a una más alegre. Camus se dejó caer aún lado, Milo se subió encima para hacerle reír más todavía, mientras acuario luchaba por que lo dejara un momento o terminaría con un dolor en el estomago… pero él no se detenía… seguía provocándole aquella alegría que antes le había negado…

Y entonces sucedió, Escorpio se detuvo solamente para contemplarlo sonreír de aquella manera, para recordar esa risa que tiempo atrás había perdido. Milo se mordió el labio… se apoyó en la hierba para verlo mejor mientras él seguía riendo provocando que todo su ser sintiera una sacudida… porque lo amaba… porque era su niño… su Camus…

Su mano fue atraída hasta la mejilla fría de acuario, y sus labios fueron llamados por los de Camus. Pero Milo no quería cometer un error, no deseba perder lo poco que había logrado con él solo por un deseo desesperado de su cuerpo y de su corazón, se negaba profundamente a que sus ojos dejaran de permanecer abiertos… Así que los abrió solo un poco para encarar a Camus y saber cual era su reacción al tenerlo tan cerca… Sorprendiéndose enormemente al verlo con los ojos cerrados, con sus labios más que listo para recibirlo a él… a Milo…

Y Escorpio sintió que ellos lo llamaban… que lo estaban provocando para que los acariciara de una buena vez con los suyos y le dieran la vida que su engaño y traición le había arrebatado hacia tantos años…

Así que siendo presa una vez más de lo que sentía por aquél bello niño, se inclino más sobre él rozando sus labios con un calido beso. Camus sintió que todo su cuerpo era rodeado por una completa sensación gratificante… extraña… pero hermosa, le gustaba el golpeteo que su corazón daba en su pecho, lo mucho que temblaban sus manos cuando atrapó la cintura de Milo y aquél hormigueo en sus labios al sentir la calidez de los de la persona que tanto amaba cada vez que estos se abrían y cerraban con un infinito tacto, acariciando los suyos con una sola ternura que solo Escorpio era capaz de trasmitirle a él…

-"_Los Escorpio son traicioneros Camus, jamás debes fiarte de ellos_"- Esa era la voz de Armiéns en su cabeza. Él nunca entendió la razón por la que su maestro odiara tanto a Ernaton y a Milo, parecía que simplemente lo hacia para fastidiarlo –como su pequeño amigo solía decírselo- pero a acuario no le parecía en lo más mínimo, incluso sentía que su maestro le quería… ¿Pero por qué odiaba tanto a Milo?

-"_El amar a una persona puede ser el mayor tormento de todos, el don y maldición de una persona…_"- Su madre, era ella la que ahora venía a su mente. Aquella mujer que lo cuidó por ocho años… la misma que había fallecido mientras él se encontraba en Siberia…

-"_Para poder sanar las heridas del pasado, debes olvidar tu odio y resentimiento hacia esa persona…_"- ¿A qué se refería Shaka con esas palabras? Él no odiaba a Milo, sencillamente no lo hacia… no podría…

-"_Ahora estas lleno de amor hacia tu madre y de odio hacia tu maestro_"- Tal vez en su momento no se percató de que esa frase que utilizó con Hyoga en libra, después de haber enterrado a su madre en el ataúd de hielo… también la uso su maestro cuando él entrenaba en Sibería… justamente el día que ambos se enteraron de la muerta de esta… Camus estuvo apunto de odiar a Armiés por no permitirle visitarla, y ahora se preguntaba si Hyoga hacia lo mismo por enterrarla bajo el hielo…

Con los ojos aún cerrados, podía percibir el sabor tan especial de Milo… sus labios; pero también podía recordar cosas sumamente dolorosas… y tuvo miedo de leer una vez más esas palabras en su mente… las de la persona que tanto amaba burlándose de cierta forma de sus sentimientos…

Hiriendo el corazón de Camus una vez más…

Apretó aún más los ojos, mantuvo más cerca de si a Milo. No quería pensar en nada más, ni saber de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los labios de Escorpio acariciando los suyos… teniéndole tan cerca sin el temor de que fuera a irse como en su sueño

Porque aquél sueño fue horrible, el verse de pronto tan solo… en la completa nada y oscuridad… sin Milo… sin nada ni nadie… completamente solo… mirando simplemente las sombras de sus amigos, tratando de hablarles sin que ellos le escucharan, topándose con el rostro de Escorpio mirándole de una manera extraña… triste… sumamente melancólica…

Sintiendo tanto dolor en su pecho cuando él se dio la vuelta, haciendo caso omiso y total a la voz que suplicaba su atención… pero que de alguna manera no salía de sus labios, si no de su cabeza… y aunque quisiera correr detrás suyo, su cuerpo se lo negaba… Quedando solo de nuevo, sin su madre, sin maestro… sus amigos… su corazón y su vida –Milo-… completamente solo… justo como en sus pesadillas de niño… cuando solo tenía ocho años…

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Milo levantó la cabeza y se apoyó en el pasto para mirarle a los ojos, sin entender el porque de pronto el rostro de Camus se encontraba empapado en llanto. Acuario no respondió, simplemente apretó con más fuerza los ojos y giró el rostro hacia cualquier otro lugar. Escorpio se impulsó con los brazos para sentarse en el piso, sorprendiéndose porque su amigo no le soltara y que se aferrara con mayor fuerza a él… justo como lo hacia cuando tenia una pesadilla… cuando tenía miedo… -"Camus, me asustas"- Su voz se quebró sin que pudiera evitarlo, el verlo de aquella manera provocó que sus propios brazos protegieran a la persona que tanto amaba, no importaba de que o de quién…

¿De quién?... ¿Aunque tuviera que protegerlo de él mismo?... Una mano del escorpión levanto con sutileza el rostro de su amigo

–"Mi amor, ¿Acaso estas llorando por mi?"- No pudo evitar el que su voz se rompiera de nuevo y que le resultara sumamente difícil pronunciar aquella frase por temor a la respuesta. Camus le miró directo a los ojos sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, dejando aún que de sus ojos brotaran más lágrimas… negando segundos después con la cabeza… para luego abrazarse de nueva cuenta a Milo

-"No quiero estar solo"- Dijo con voz apagada. Escorpio recargo su mentón sobre la cabeza de su amigo, para luego cerrar sus ojos con dolor.

Shaka estaba escondido detrás de árbol sintiendo como su corazón se moría dentro de su pecho, estando tan distraído como para no percatarse que Camus sufría casi tanto o más que él

**-:-:- End Of Flash Back -:-:-**

Acuario se levantó de la cama. Tenía que ir en busca del rubio de Virgo y aclarar las cosas con él –aunque no sabía con exactitud lo que debía decirle-.

**Habitación uno izquierda: Kanon y Sorrento **

Kanon no podía creer lo que veía… se sentía tan ¿Extasiado?... si esa era la palabra que estaba buscando para describir lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, todo gracias a Sarem

-"Te quedaste mucho tiempo pensativo"- Dijo Sorrento mirándole. Desde hacia varios minutos que se estaba mirando en el espejo para comprobar que su corbata y traje estuvieran muy alienados hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaba Kanon

-"Solo te contemplaba"- Respondió el dragón marino levantándose para dirigirse hacia su amado

-"¿Y en que pensabas?"- Las mejillas del marino se tiñeron de carmín, mostrando así la pena que las palabras del peliazul causaban en él

-"En lo sexy que te verías con una tanga de elefante"- Su rostro mostró una sonrisa de pervertido que provocó que el entrecejo de Sorrento se frunciera

-"Tú solo piensas en sexo"- Y estando a punto de alejarse de él, lo bastante indignado como para mirarle a la cara, una carcajada de Kanon lo hizo detenerse para poder mirar de nueva cuenta su rostro

-"Solo estaba bromeando"- Sorrento lo comprobó por la sonrisa sincera que le dedicó entonces, haciendo que su sorpresa fuera mayor… cuando el dragón marino osó sonrojarse –"En realidad pensaba que soy bastante afortunado porque todos los días me permites despertar a tu lado"- Sarem también se sonrojó dejando escapar de sus labios una sonrisa, caminando hacia la persona que tanto amaba para besarla y demostrarle que todo su ser era de él… de su Kanon…

El beso duró un poco más de lo que debería, siendo roto tan solo por un comentario del bello flautista

-"Pensandolo mejor… eso de la tanga no suena tan mal…"

**  
Habitación dos izquierda: Aldebarán **

A nadie más que a Aldebarán, le agradaba la idea de dormir solo, considerando enormemente que tenía la cama para él… sin nadie que lo destapara, roncara y pudiera interrumpir su sueño con alguna cosa… de verdad estaba _feliz_…

Aunque por otro lado, le gustaría tener un compañero, alguien con quien discutir y pasársela bien…

No cabía duda de que se sentía… solo…

**  
Habitación tres izquierda: Bean y Crisao **

-"¡Eh, ricitos!"- Exclamó el moreno tocando la puerta del baño –"¿Tardarás mucho tiempo en bañarte?"- El castaño no respondió, ni siquiera se oía el menor ruido dentro del cuarto… y el albino hubiera jurado que el caballo de mar estaba adentro dándose una ducha –"Bean… ¿Estás ahí?"- De nuevo no hubo ni la más mínima respuesta, haciendo que Crisao se asustara un poco.

Abrió la puerta del baño con algo de lentitud, echando solo un breve vistazo para saber si el hermoso castaño se encontraba dentro… pero no había nada. Crisao abrió un poco más la puerta para poder entrar completamente, topándose enseguida con el pobre Bean… ¿Tirado en el piso?

El albino corrió hacia el castaño con algo de preocupación en su rostro, lo cargó en sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama y tratar de reanimarlo.

Bean se veía pálido, su cuerpo desnudo se veía casi demacrado… y Crisao se preguntó una y mil veces la causa de que su aspecto luciera así

-"Oye… despierta…"- Comenzó a darle leves palmadas en las mejillas para que se reanimara, terminando por acariciar el dorso de su mano el rostro del castaño… resultándole sumamente hermoso el caballero marino que tenía entre sus brazos… sintiendo como su corazón se salía dentro de su pecho ante el solo contacto de aquella piel...

**  
Habitación cuatro izquierda: Isaac y Eo  
**

Cuando ambos se enteraron de la relación que mantenían Sorrento y Kanon, se preguntaron entre ellos mismos el motivo para no revelar sus propios sentimientos…

Y es que por azares del destino, a ambos les había tocado compartir la misma habitación… el gran problema era que no se atrevían a declararse por la única y simple razón, de que ambos había estado enamorados de una de las parejas de los bronceados…

Isaac había estado enamorado de Hyoga desde que tenía memoria, o más bien, desde el día que lo conoció… aquella vez en que Camus se lo presentó como su pupilo y compañero de él mismo. Desde entonces el peliverde se enamoró de ese hermoso rubio ruso; pero desgraciadamente sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos… ya que el cisne estaba enamorado de Shun…

Mientras tanto, Eo estaba muy interesado en Andrómeda… en esos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y en esas perlas que tenía por sonrisa. Todo de él le encantaba; pero al igual que Isaac, su amor era no correspondido porque amaba a Hyoga…

Ambos descubrieron al mismo tiempo que sus amores se querían, que eran correspondidos e incluso que ya eran parejas desde hace mucho… eso definitivamente les rompió el corazón.

Y como dicen, dos corazones solos y rotos, son la mejor compañía del mundo. Los dos descubrieron que se llevaban muy bien, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que dentro de ellos mismos creía algo llamado amor

Su gran problema era, que mientras se vestían para asistir a la boda, mirándose de reojo algunos segundos… ninguno de los se atrevía a delatar el gran secreto de su corazón…

**Habitación cinco izquierda: Leounades **

Al igual que Aldebarán, él mismo se sentía cansado de estar solo… no lo soportaba… simplemente no podía hacerlo. Todos los juzgaban y criticaban sin siquiera conocerlo.

Okay, quizá antes era malo… pero eso fue hace tanto… ahora él trataba de ser bueno… y quien sabe, tal vez alguien se sentía de solo que él como para querer compartir una relación

Tal vez era hora de buscar el amor…

**  
Habitación seis izquierda: Shaina y Titis **

-"Llevas horas mirándote en el espejo"- Gruño la peliverde sentándose en la cama

-"La belleza es lo más importante"- Respondió con dificultad terminando de retocarse el carmín en los labios –"Yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre lleves esa mascara"- Ese comentario fue bastante duro, Shaina se levantó y se quitó la mascara. Titis se dio la vuelta para encararla, haciendo que la guerrera amazona se sonrojara ante la mirada que la rubia acababa de lanzarle

-"¿Ahora qué?"- Se sentía tan… ¿Desprotegida?... ella no entendía la razón, tampoco sabia el porque sus piernas comenzaban a traicionarla, haciendo que buscara apoyo en la pared más cercana o incluso que buscara la puerta a tientas. Titis caminaba junto con ella, como un león acorralando a su presa.

La peliverde encontró la pared, teniendo por mala suerte el que la rubia ya estaba tan cerca que terminó acorralándola… respirando el olor que despedía de su cuello

-"Hueles tan… bien…"- La guerrera amazona contuvo la respiración, sintió como su boca se secó… incluso pudo percibir la sensación de sus labios ansiosos por probar los de la rubia que la tenía prisionera en esos momentos…

La cual cumplió sus deseos sin demora, demostrándole que sus besos y que ella misma, eran mejores que cualquiera otra cosa pudiera haber experimentado antes…

**Habitación seis derecha: Milo y Aioria**

El joven león no quería soltar su amigo, se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, sabiendo que el solo hecho de deshacer el abrazo, podría significar dejar solo y abandonado a Milo en su propio dolor.

Aioria sabia perfectamente que Camus estaba pasando una situación difícil, después de todo, él mismo escuchó esas palabras… mismas que lastimaron su ego después de escuchar una y mil veces más, que él era el mejor de sus amantes, para luego escuchar que era el peor…

Eso le dolió en el ego… Y sin embargo para Camus, el dolor venía del corazón, dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

El quinto custodio había perdonado a Milo el día que estuvo con él en la tumba de Acuario, dejando que Escorpio se desahogara completamente por haber perdido a una persona sumamente importante para él, justo como le había pasado cuando perdió a su hermano mayor…

Y a pesar de comprender el dolor de Camus, incluso sus motivos para ser más cercano a Shaka; se sentía asustado de que Acuario pudiera terminar igual de enamorado, como él lo estaba de ese hermoso rubio…

**-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-**

Sentía que la vida no tenía sentido en aquellos días. Todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, eran Marín, Seiya y su soledad… nada más…

Llegó el día en que se sintió sumamente solo, incluso pensó en tirarse por un acantilado… de hecho ahí estaba ese día…

-"¿Qué intentas hacer?"- Esa era la voz tranquila y llena de paz de una persona muy conocida para el castaño

-"No te importa, regresa al santuario"- Respondió el león aún parado casi en la punta del risco, lo que él menos hubiera deseado, era ser visto en aquel lugar por Shaka

-"Pensé que eras más fuerte"- Aioria se giró en su lugar para encararlo, encontrándose con la hermosa imagen del rubio… vestido con su toga india… con su cabello revoloteando gracias al viento…

El quinto custodio se sonrojo, sin comprender el porque ahora su corazón latía de esa manera…

-"¿Querias decirme algo?"- El castaño negó con la cabeza, trató de caminar hacia el santo de virgo, cuando resbaló hacia el acantilado…

La mano blanca de Shaka, atrapó rápidamente la mano morena de Aioria… evitando aquella fatal caída. Leo levantó la cabeza, encontrando los celestes zafiros del rubio virgen… sintiendo de nuevo como su corazón latía con fuerza ante el fuerte agarre que Shaka ejercía para evitar que se matara…

El santo de Virgo, tiró con fuerza de la mano de Aioria para subirlo, quedando ambos arrodillados a las orillas del risco.

Shaka respiraba con dificultad, apoyándose en las rodillas en una mejor posición para poder respirar mejor, y tratar de calmar al agitado corazón dentro de su pecho… el cual había reaccionado de esta manera, con la sola idea de perder a su antiguo amigo.

-"Gracias"- Musitó con timidez del castaño. El rubio le miró con enojo, contiendo en sus puños las ganas inmensas de golpearlo

-"Hay personas a las que les importas Aioria, yo estoy entre ellas"- Se levantó sin siquiera mirarlo, sin notar que las mejillas del león estaban completamente rojas. Shaka se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia su templo –"Te juro que si vuelves a intentar suicidarte, yo mismo te daré una buena razón para hacerlo"- Y se alejó de su lado, dejándolo tan cautivado y tan ¿Diferente?... Que se le olvidó el motivo por el que antes había tratado de morirse

**-:-:-**

El quinto custodio se sintió terriblemente mal, no tenía la menor idea de cómo miraría a Shaka a la cara después de ese día, ya que sabía que debía disculparse por haberlo preocupado de aquella manera el día que intentó lanzarse por el risco… ¡Vaya cabezota!

Ahora se encontraba parado a la entrada del templo de Virgo, sosteniendo una rosa que le había pedido a Afrodita –misma que consiguió con un favor no muy conveniente para él-, tratando de respirar lo más calmadamente posible para no inquietar al rubio; pero lo cierto es era que desde ese día, no había visto a Shaka de la misma manera que siempre

Leo penetró en el sexto templo con los nervios a flor de piel, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, las piernas como gelatina y la cara sumamente sonrojada…

-"Shaka…"- Le llamó tímidamente. El sexto custodio no dio señales de vida, algo que le hizo hacer creer a Aioria, que no se encontraba en el templo; sin embargo, al sentir la calidez de un cosmos lleno de paz… su cuerpo se electrizó sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Suspiro un tanto resignado, armándose de valor para verle una vez más desde de ese terrible día, dando algunos pasos torpes hasta el lugar donde provenía aquella calida presencia…

Shaka se encontraba sentado en forma de flor de loto (NA: El mismo lugar donde estaba cuando llegaron los de bronce, ¿Lo recuerdan?... afuera de los sales gemelos), con su rubio cabello ondeando de una forma… bueno… era difícil de describir, Aioria solo podía saber que estaba vivo por que su corazón insistía en salirse de su pecho al latir con esa tremenda fuerza.

El rubio dejó de emanar aquella pacifica energía, incluso dejó de tener esa posición de flor de loto para levantarse y dirigirse hacia el aún cautivado león

-"Se llama meditación"- Dijo Shaka sonriendo y sin abrir sus ojos

-"¿Cómo?"- Balbuceó el castaño

-"Te ayuda a encontrar paz Aioria, eso es lo que necesitas"- Su sonrisa se hizo mayor. El quinto custodio solo atinó a sonreír tímidamente, preguntándose si Shaka podía ver con los ojos cerrados, el color que sus mejillas habían adquirido –"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

-"Eh…"- El castaño se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonriendo un tanto nervioso

-"Por lo menos inténtalo una vez"- El rubio se lo llevó del brazo hacia otra habitación, donde le enseño a meditar y a encontrar calma…

Así fue como abrió los ojos ante de la verdad sobre Athena, de aquella manera consiguió perdonar a Milo sus juegos, y sobre todas las cosas… consiguió de ese modo estar más cerca de Shaka, aunque más tarde se daría cuenta que se estaba enamorando de él…

Y que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, porque él era amante del patriarca.

Pero ahora que sabía que era Saga, y que este amaba a Mu… sus esperanzas regresaron junto con su vida; sin embargo, ahora tenía que luchar con el saber que los posibles pasados sentimientos de Shaka por Camus regresaran, y que este, en su dolor… pudiera llegar a corresponderle…

**-:-:- End Of Flash Back -:-:-**

Aioria se aferró aún más Milo, rogando a todos los dioses porque sus presentimientos fueran errados y que ellos jamás llegaran a algo…

… o … o …

**_Por si alguien quiere saber la razón para no dejarle el mismo nombre que en el otro capitulo, siendo que son el mismo –entre comillas-, es porque no me gusta repetir los nombres… además de que me gustó el titulo XD_**

_**Y bueno, quiero agradecer a Aurora por sus sugerencias que me sirvieron mucho para este capitulo n.n… gracias niña linda!**_

_**kisses a todas y gracias por leerme n0n**_


	10. And if I say “I love you”?

**_No sé porque pero me gusto el titulo XD… y bueno… no se preocupen en cuanto a todo lo que sucederá con Shaka, Camus, Aioria y Milo… tampoco con los demás personajes, ya que todo será parte del fic y les garantizo que el final les gustara ;)  
y en cuanto a este capitulo… digamos que solo es de relleno centrado en el triangulo amoroso de SagaxMuxShaka_**

**_Por cierto, hice un epilogo de "Es cruel el amor"… espero que les gustara… es como una pequeña parte intermedia entre este fic y el otro o.o_**

Name: **Forget **  
Género: **Romance**/**Angst** /Humor  
Parejas: ShakaxCamusxMilo  
Capítulo(s): 8 - And if I say "I love you"?(**parte tres**)  
Extras: Secuela de "**Es cruel el amor**"

**-o - And if I say "I love you"? -o - (**parte tres

**Habitación seis derecha: Milo y Aioria**

El castaño se separó lentamente de su amigo, tratando de decir o hacer algo para que Milo dejara de hacerlo… para que dejara llorar. Cada lágrima que brotaba de aquellos hermosos y cristalinos ojos azules, era como una daga que se clavaba en el corazón del león causándole una sensación un tanto desagradable

Tomó aquél rostro entristecido entre sus manos, Escorpio le miró directo a los ojos sin saber que decir, ni siquiera la manera en la cual debía comportarse ante la mirada que Aioria le dedicaba; ahora solo sentía ganas de morir…

Pero su amigo no iba a dejar que se sintiera como él, como aquél día en que Shaka le salvó la vida; y si el rubio pudo salvarle la vida –no solo con acciones si no con gestos y palabras-, Aioria también podía. Con el rostro de Milo aún entre sus manos, el castaño se acercó con lentitud a él, dejando en sus labios solo un tímido beso que el peliazul no correspondió… solo abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido; observando pegadísimo de su rostro, la faz del quinto custodio. Leo se apartó del escorpión sin quitar sus morenas manos de las mejillas de Milo y sonriéndole con dulzura, como si se tratara de la persona más importante en su vida

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- Le preguntó con la voz apagada, aún consternado por la acción antes realizada de su amigo. Aioria hizo un poco más notable la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios, dejando al descubierto aquella blanca dentadura

-"Quería que sintieras, que vieras que no todo en la vida es solo dolor"- Respondió con sinceridad, soltando la cara de Escorpio para colocar sus brazos en el colchón y poder recargarse hacia atrás mirando el techo. Milo no salía de su asombro, le costaba trabajo asimilar el hecho de que el castaño lo hubiera besado, después de haberle confesado hace tan solo unos instantes que amaba profundamente al rubio de Virgo desde hace algún tiempo

-"Pero…"

-"Yo antes te amaba"- Interrumpió el quinto guardián mirándole de reojo, tratando de acentuar en algún punto de sus palabras algo que no confundiera al escorpión respecto a sus intenciones o sentimientos –"Pero al igual que a Camus, mi amor terminó casi por destruirme"- Volvió su rostro completamente para que mirar a su amigo a los ojos –"Shaka solo es una salida para él, una forma de buscar refugio en algo para no sentirse solo"- Milo recordó las palabras de acuario cuando estaba llorando en el jardín, y bajó la vista, sintiendo como sus ojos cosquilleaban por dejar brotar de sí el dolor que en esos instantes estaba sintiendo

-"No deseo que se sienta así"- Respondió. El flequillo que cubría su frente, alcanzó a bajarse tanto cuando agachó la cabeza, que ahora también cubrió sus ojos para ocultarlos. Aioria suspiró cerrando los ojos, diciendo con resignación una última frase… listo para perder a alguien que amaba desde hace un tiempo…

-"Ni yo, por eso eh decidido no meterme entre ellos…"- Milo levantó el rostro, no pudiendo evitar que las facciones de su rostro se mostraran meramente sorprendidas ante aquellas; repesando una y otra vez sus palabras «_no meterme entre ellos_»

-"Espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- Le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, esperando una explicación a tales palabras. Aioria comprendió que Milo no tomaría las cosas como él, mucho menos teniendo una relación no muy buena con Shaka

-"Nada importante…"- Sin embargo era demasiado tarde, y las reacciones del escorpión no se hicieron esperar cuando exigió una respuesta

-"Aioria, dime enseguida a lo que te estabas refiriendo cuando dijiste eso"- El castaño sonrió con tristeza, enfocando sus ojos de una manera tal que Milo pudiera entender su mirada y lo que entre líneas había tratado de decirle

-"Que no te dejaré solo, y que si Camus no piensa perdonarte… Yo estaré aquí para ti, siempre"- El escorpión se llevo una mano a la frente, deseando que "eso" que el castaño hubiera querido decirle… por ningún motivo se hiciera realidad…

**Corredor principal**

Shaka iba cabizbajo por el corredor principal del primer piso de arriba, reprendiéndose mentalmente a sí mismo por haberle delatado sus sentimientos de aquella manera a Camus, y mucho más al sentir aquél sentimiento hacia Milo siendo que el escorpión no tenía la menor culpa lo que pasaba entre acuario y él…

Se sentía verdaderamente como un idiota, de no haberle dicho nada al francés, ahora estarían juntos hablando de cualquier cosa…

Pero él no se podía seguir engañando a sí mismo, ya que ese viejo sentimiento por Camus, seguía aún ahí, y no podía evitarlo… lo amaba simplemente… o al menos eso es lo que pensaba, y sabia que de entre todos sus amores, el más imposible era ese que sentía por el caballero de los hielos…

-"Shaka"- Lo llamó Shun que iba también caminando por el pasillo. El rubio y el peliverde se detuvieron uno enfrente del otro, el segundo sonriendo con ganas, el primero apenas tratando de corresponderle el gesto –"Saori dice que si puedes estar con ella hasta que comience la boda, ya que se encuentra muy nerviosa"- Shaka asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde estaba la pelimorada. Shun le miro hasta que se perdió de vista en el pasillo, sintiéndose un poco triste por lo que él mismo se había dado cuenta hacia unos cuantos meses…

-"¿Estás pensando en mi?"- Andrómeda se sonrojo al escuchar la voz de su amado cisne a sus espaldas, tomando si cintura entre sus brazos para respirar el olor de su cuello tal como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas

-"Estaba pensando en un rubio…"- Rió levemente tratando de no lastimar a su novio con la respuesta; pero siendo honesto. Hyoga tomó ese comentario como un «si» y sonrió, dándole la media vuelta a su novio para besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por ese niño que tan loco lo tenía…

-"No coman pan enfrente de los que no tienen"- Murmuró de malas uno de los marinos de Poseidón, mientras pasaba a su lado. Shun y el ruso se separaron riendo por el comentario de Leounaes, sin poder evitar que la pena reluciera en sus mejillas en un sonrojo

**... … … … … …**

Dos enamorados bajaban las escaleras tomados de las manos, sintiendo cosquillas dentro del estomago por la impresión de estar juntos y poder tocarse de aquella manera, tan sencilla para algunos pero especial para otros

Saga le había dicho que lo amaba, y aunque Mu no pudo responderle en esos momentos; no fue porque no sintiera nada por él, era que aún tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con cierto rubio de Virgo…

-"¿Me escuchas?... Mu… MU"- El bello carnero regresó sus ojos a los de géminis

-"Perdon… yo estaba pensando en…"- Un dedo sobre su labio superior, que robo la atención sus ojos; no permitió que de sus labios saliera otra palabra.

-"Esta bien"- Sonrió marcando con su dedo la fina línea que comprendía el perímetro de la boca del carnero. Mu cerró los ojos, sintiéndose impotente ante la facilidad con la que un mínimo tacto o gesto que el geminiano tuviera hacia él, lo derritiera y debilitara en cuestión de segundos. Aún en la oscuridad donde se encontraba, sintió algo tibio tocar sus labios, luego moverse despacio y ternura mezclados para darle un beso; el carnero inmediatamente reaccionó, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Saga y devolviendo el beso con un poco más de fervor y emoción.

No muy lejos de sentirse extasiados, ambos podía dejar notar lo mucho que se deseaban por la intensidad y rapidez con la que el pequeño y tierno beso se había convertido en apasionado.

Sin embargo, Mu percibió algo que hasta entonces no había sentido…eso se lo permitía su conexión cósmica que siempre había tenido con Shaka; pero a diferencia de otras veces en que lo sentía, esta vez podía percibirlo triste… con su cálida presencia consumida en lo que parecía ser la desesperación…

Inmediatamente se separó del peliazul, girando su rostro hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la oscura aurora del ángel de Virgo

-"Saga… vuelvo enseguida"- Dijo con rapidez y salió hacia el jardín, donde el geminiano lo vio por la ventana, dirigirse hacia Shaka

-:-

El caballero de Virgo terminó su sesión con Saori, dejándola mucho más tranquila con Tatsumi que cuando entro en la habitación para lograr calmarla un poco. Dio un fuerte respingo mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol a descansar y meditar, o tratar de calmarse...

Ahora él era quien se sentía solo, desesperado e incluso miserable… necesitando un amigo o alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien poder desahogarse de eso que tanto le atormentaba…

Pero desafortunadamente no había nadie para él, nadie que lo escuchara o que se interesara en lo más mínimo por su estado de ánimo o por alguna cosa que girara a su alrededor… Y para ser sinceros, eso ya le estaba cansando… el ser siempre quien tuviera que sanar los corazones heridos de los demás, sin que el suyo propio pudiera dejar sus heridas pasadas…

-"Shaka…"- Una voz bastante familiar decía su nombre, interrumpiendo enseguida los horribles pensamientos de los que era presa hasta entonces. Abrió los ojos para ver de quien era, aunque ya sabía perfectamente a que persona le pertenecía

-"Mu…"- El carnero se sentó enfrente del rubio en la misma posición de loto, fundiendo sus ojos recientemente entristecidos, con los tal vez llenos de odio del ángel.

Una fría brisa revoloteó varias hojas de árboles que yacían en el piso, algunos pétalos de flores creciendo en el pasto y los cabellos de ambos santos dorados, en los minutos que se miraron fijamente sin decir una sola palabra. Aries suspiro y bajo sus ojos hasta la altura del verde prado que se encontraba bajo él, dedicándole algunas palabras a su amor de antaño…

-"Tú lo sabes… ¿Verdad?"- La expresión fría de Shaka no cambió en lo más mínimo

-"Y tú también, yo no tengo deseos de hablar contigo"- Recargó ambas manos en sus piernas para impulsarse y con ello lograr levantarse del piso; pero Mu tomó sus hombros haciendo que volviera sentarse

-"Pero lo necesitas, lo puedo sentir…"- Virgo le miró a los ojos

-"NO quiero nada de ti"- Aries suspiró y le soltó, negando algunas con la cabeza recién agachada

-"¿Cómo piensas ayudar a Camus con su problema, cuando tú no has superado tus propios dolores?"- Shaka inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, mostrando enseguida en su rostro lo sorprendido que las palabras de su amor de infancia, le habían dejado –"Yo aún recuerdo que a ti te gustaba de niño… me lo dijiste dos días después de besarlo…"- El rubio sonrió con tristeza, agachando un poco la cabeza para tratar de hacer memoria y darle toda la razón al carnero

-"… Si… aquél día te dije que había besado a Camus diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería"- Mu asintió sonriendo

-"Pero él estaba tan acostumbrado a que Milo hiciera lo mismo, que jamás comprendió las verdaderas intenciones que tus palabras tenían…"- Shaka le miró directo a los ojos, dejando aquella fría mirada que momentos antes le había dedicado, para dirigirle una sonrisa sincera

-"En ese tiempo eras el único consiente de eso…"

-"Y también siempre supe que a mi no me podrías llegar a querer como lo quieres a él"- Shaka dejo de sonreír, mirando de nuevo al verde pasto para analizar las palabras del carnero.

Su odio estaba tan infundado, tanto en Saga como en Mu… puesto que Shaka jamás había dejado de sentir aquél sentimiento por Camus, y lo que había pasado entre ellos tres, solo fue porque quiso dejar de amarlo ya que sabía que acuario siempre amaría a Escorpio… era la ley… como si las constelaciones estuvieran unidas desde tiempos mitológicos para dañarse entre ellas mismas o permanecer atadas a un sentimiento carnal

-"Yo no quise lastimarte…"- Escuchó la disculpa del pelilila. Virgo cerró los ojos mientras meneaba la cabeza en signo de negación

-"Tú no hiciste nada Mu, tu único error fue amarme"- El carnero sonrió y tomó una de las manos del ángel entre sus dos manos

-"Pero lo disfrute, jamás lo vi como una maldición"- Shaka no pudo evitar sentirse apenado, mostrando en su cara recién teñida por el carmín… una tímida sonrisa

-"Y aún así, el que debe una disculpa soy yo…"

-"Nada de eso Shaka, las cosas entre nosotros nunca estuvieron tan mal y tu distancia siempre la tome como un acercamiento hacia Camus"- Virgo suspiro un poco entristecido. Mu entendió ese gesto como el mismo de siempre, sabiendo el amor de su amigo no correspondido –"No quiero que lastimes a Milo; pero si esa es la única forma en que las personas que quiero sean felices… yo…"- El rubio le miró sorprendido, esperando ansioso que terminara la frase que antes había iniciado –"Tú sabes que los aprecio mucho… que todos son una parte importante en mi vida…"- Suspiró enfocando aún más su mirada en esos ojos celestes de su compañero de armas –"Cuenta con mi ayuda para que seas "algo más" para Camus"- Las mejillas blancas y pálidas del rubio de virgo, adquirieron un color sonrosado con estas últimas palabras; mientras el dueño de tan bello y angelical rostro se lanzaba en los brazos de su siempre amigo para darle un abrazo sonriendo con más ganas que nunca…

Olvidando tan solo en ese momento, que acuario ya estaba más que consiente de lo que sentía por él y que justamente esa mañana Milo y él se había besado…

-:-

Saga no quiso ver más. El tan solo saber que su carnero y el ángel estaban juntos, le dolía, puesto conocía perfectamente que ambos habían sido "algo" en el pasado y que si Mu no le dio una respuesta cuando le dijo que lo amaba, se debía indudablemente a que seguía enamorado de Shaka…

No supo en que momento sus pies lo llevaron de vuelta a la recamara, ni tampoco el instante en que sus ojos y rostro se llenaron de lágrimas con el solo recuerdo de su amado carnero siendo abrazado por el rubio…

¿Sería una venganza por decirle que jamás sintió amor hacia él? Porque Saga tenía muy presente eso, las palabras que le dijo aquella tarde al caballero de Virgo…

Pero nunca fue su intención lastimarlo, es solo que Shaka siempre despedía tanta paz de su cosmos, y Saga necesitaba calmar sus demonios internos a través de las noches de pasión que tuvieron… Quizá fue un error jugar de esa manera con él… aunque sabía perfectamente que Virgo no le quería, hacer eso era como convertirse en una réplica de Milo, del viejo Milo más que nada… y el tercer custodio no le juzgaba, si no todo lo contrario, estaba a su favor deseando más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo que Camus y él se reconciliaran… aunque eso significara que Shaka quedara libre para Mu…

Un ruido a sus espaldas, le sacó de sus pensamientos… haciendo que girara parte del cuerpo y del rostro para mirar a la persona que había entrado en esos momentos en la habitación, y que se dirigía hacia la ventana donde él había estado parado unos cuantos instantes atrás. La primera reacción del tercer custodio, fue apartar sus ojos de los del carnero, negándose a encontrar algo que no le gustara o que indicara que se iba de su lado y que simplemente había ido hasta él para decirle que todo entre ellos había terminado; más cuando las yemas de los blancos dedos de Aries acariciaron sus mejillas con ternura, transmitiéndole una calidez que provocó que su cuerpo hormigueara, regresó sus ojos a los del blanco cordero

-"¿Por qué te fuiste?"- En su voz no había ni pizca de réplica, solo desconcierto y tal vez tristeza. Saga no sabía que responder, sentía que algo en su garganta le impedía poder articular palabra alguna; pero debía ser fuerte y no volver a permitir que de sus ojos brotaran más lágrimas, o Mu no se iría de su lado solo por sentir lastima

-"Dime que lo amas…"- Dijo con la voz quebrada, apenas logrando poder formular esas simples palabras sin caer al piso lleno de desesperación y angustia. Mu frunció levemente el entrecejo, sintiéndose confundido… comprendiendo segundos después, que se refería a Shaka. Saga se enfadó cuando le vió sonreír, pensando que comenzaba a burlarse de él… y sintiéndose nuevamente confundido al ser abrazado y besado por el carnero

-"¿Y si te digo que te amo?"- El tercer custodio abrió los ojos sorprendiendo por tales palabras, para luego sentirse -ante tal revelación- mareado y desmayarse segundos después sobre el carnero que se moría de risa

**... … … … … …**

Camus se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, tamboreando con las yemas de sus dedos por la frente, repasando una y otra vez… lo que le diría a Shaka, sin encontrar una respuesta clara o correcta para no perderlo

¿Perderlo?... ¿Pero en que manera no quería hacerlo? Acuario no estaba seguro, simplemente que no soportaría el hecho de que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra, o que ni siquiera volviera a mostrar para él una de sus muchas bellas y tranquilizadoras sonrisas…

¿Sentía a acaso algo más por el rubio?

¡NO! Camus no podía estar sintiendo algo más por Shaka, sencillamente era ilógico…

¿Lo era?... ¿Por qué debía serlo?... Es decir, el rubio era hermosísimo y jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño; es más, él mismo juraría que antes de hacerle algo que le perjudicara en algún aspecto, preferiría cortarse el cabello… Y Virgo amaba su melena, tanto o más de lo que quizá lo amaba a él…

Cielos, que complicado era no sonrojarse al pensar en todo eso, estando tan confundido y con miles de cosas en la cabeza que ya no sabía si amaba a Shaka, si le gustaba o que rayos le estaba pasando… Todo lo que ahora deseaba, era desenmarañar las miles de ideas, dudas y los temores que en su cerebro se generan uno tras otro, produciéndole una terrible migraña…

Suspiró por última vez, se miró en el espejo para comprobar que la azul corbata que llevaba para la boda, estuviera perfectamente alineada y que luciera bien; sintiendo en sus mejillas aparecer un breve calor al recordar que Milo había bromeado una vez con que el día que asistieran ambos a una boda, él mismo le pediría a uno de los invitados que se convirtieran en el señor y la "señora"de "Escorpio".

Una risa salió de sus labios antes de mirarse en el espejo, suspirar y dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación… llegando al marco ahora abierto de la puerta y cruzarse de frente con el escorpión peliazul de camino hacia las escaleras…

Por unos instantes la belleza Milo le hizo olvidarse completamente de Shaka; pero al mirar dentro de sus profundos ojos azules, más oscuros que los de Virgo, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar de nuevo en él y notar un detalle que hubiera preferido ignorar…

El destello que tristeza que marchitaba esos turquesas, mostrándole claramente que Milo había estado llorando… haciendo que su corazón se estrujara dentro de su pecho, a causa del dolor que le provocaba saberse culpable de aquella pena…

… o … o …

**_Espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado ;)_**

_**Me enfoque mucho en el carnero y en el geminiano porque Clio y Musaga me lo pidieron n.n**_

_**Nos leemos después**_


	11. Just Married

**_Alo! nOn… pues lo analizé muy bien y por petición de varias lectoras, haré un fic de cada pareja que apareció en este fic o.o… no sé que les parezca la idea, ni tampoco si decidan seguirme en los otros fics o.oU… pero bueno, habrá uno donde Bean, Crisao, EO e Isaac aparecerán n.nU… _**

**_En fin, las dejo con un capitulo más de Forget... un tanto aburrido, pero dado a mi bajo estado de ánimo, no tenia muchas ganas de escribir u.u_**

Name: **Forget **  
Género: Romance/Angst /Humor  
Parejas: ShakaxCamusxMilo, VARIAS  
Capítulo 11: Just Married(**Parte cuatro**)   
Extras: Secuela de "**Es cruel el amor**"

**-o – Just Married -o - (**parte cuatro

No podía soportarlo. Se veía una vez más en esos ojos azules, más intensos y más profundos que los de Shaka; pero más tristes y sombríos de lo que siempre estaban, mostrándole con una claridad, el dolor del que su corazón era presa hasta entonces.

Camus no quería pensar en que la causa de dicho sufrir, fuera él precisamente

Sus miradas se cruzaron solo unos instantes, para que ambos se sintieran apenados y la cambiaran hacia otro lado… no queriendo verse ante el propio silencio que uno y otro ocasionaban, teniendo mucho que decirse y tal vez reclamándose, pero a la vez ocultándolo bajo una mascara de hipocresía y tristeza

-"Chicos… ya es hora…"- Dijo de pronto Aioria acercándose a ambos –"Shun dice que Saori esta lista y que solo esta esperando a que todos estemos en el patio para que ella pueda bajar"- Sus dos compañeros asintieron; pero ninguno dio un paso hacia a delante para bajar por las escaleras –"¿Pero qué están esperando?... ¡Anden!"- Replicó el león jalando a ambos de un brazo, y llevarlos al lugar de la boda

… … … … …

El jardín estaba lleno de sillas en fila hacia una misma dirección, el viento revoleaba las hojas de los árboles más cercanos, bañando de verde el lugar. La mayoría de los dioses y caballeros, así como marinas; ya estaban reunidos en el sitio, esperando a que "algo" interesante ocurriera mientras impacientes esperaban a que Athena bajara

Nadie aseguraba que toda la atención estuviera centrada en la futura ceremonia, ya que algunos de los invitados, tenían que lidiar con sus propios demonios y problemas, justo como los marinos de Poseidón…

-"¿Seguro que ya estas bien?"- Preguntó por… ¿Décima vez? Crisao. Bean se secó un poco de sudor de la frente, con un suave movimiento de un blanco pañuelo, soltando un bufido de desesperación

-"Ya te dije que si"- Gruño de mal humor sin mirarle. El moreno regresó su vista hacia el altar donde Sorrento le acomodaba la corbata a un MUY nervioso Julián; y aunque trató de distraer su atención en cualquier otro lugar, aún seguía preocupado por el aspecto tan demacrado del marino castaño

-"Bean… Estoy preocupado por ti…"- Susurró el albino recordando lo que sucedió hacia unos minutos en la habitación (NA: ya sé que soy mala; pero eso lo pondré en otro fic, cuyo nombre aún no tengo claro, más creo que le pondré "No need to promise" y será un one-shot). Las facciones del castaño adquirieron sorpresa ante la confesión del moreno; pero después regresó su vista hacia otro punto del jardín

-"No mientas"- Dijo con frialdad. El sorprendido ahora era Crisao, no comprendía el hecho de que el caballo de mar le dijera eso…

-"Enserio lo estoy"- Replicó ofendido. El castaño se cruzo de brazos negándose a responder otro cuestionamiento o comentario directo de su compañero de armas. El moreno bufó más que molesto; y ese sentimiento se hizo mayor cuando captó que la atención del demacrado Bean se centraba en Eo.

Crisao trató de comprender la extraña forma en la que el castaño miraba al pelirosa, esa manera tan peculiar en la que sus ojos brillaban con aires de tristeza, puesto que Scyla no tenía su atención en Bean, si no en la persona con la que conversaba… Isaac. El moreno agachó la vista, cerrando los puños con los ojos entristecidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aún más por el extraño sentimiento de enfado que se producía dentro de él, algo que no conocía o comprendía; pero resumido en una simple palabra: CELOS

-:-

Del otro lado, donde se encontraban sentados los marinos de Poseidón, se encontraba sentados los invitados de Athena.

Saga estaba sentado en la tercera fila, sosteniendo entre su mano la de Mu, sonriendo completamente feliz al recordar esas dos bellas palabras "**Te amo**".

¡No lo podía creer!

Mu le había dicho que lo amaba, a él… y no a Shaka como creyó; pero a pesar de saberse dueño de su corazón, no podía dejar de celar la manera en la que Aries le guiño el ojo al rubio, cuando bajaron al jardín…

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Le estaba coqueteando" Saga lo dudaba, no mucho… pero lo hacia. Y aunque tenía la batalla ganada contra Virgo, aún quedaba la guerra…

-"Hola chicos"- Saludó Aioria sentándose a un lado de Mu, permitiendo que Camus y Milo se sentaran juntos a un lado de él.

Ese era otro problema, el volver a reunirlos…

Saga no quería meterse en un problema que no le correspondía; mucho menos cuando el semblante de Acuario se veía tan contrariado, y el de Escorpio tan infeliz. Si aún fuera el patriarca, tal vez haría cualquier cosa para reunirlos de nuevo, para demostrarles que esa tímida mirada que se habían dedicado, era porque se amaban…

El geminiano suspiro, dándose a sí mismo a entender, que todo intento por reunirlos de nuevo era imposible, si Shaka no lo había hecho era… tal vez porque no le convenía y no porque fuera imposible...

¡Vaya rubio tan más tramposo! Deseaba a SU Mu y al Camus de Milo para él solo…

Definitivamente no se lo iba a permitir…

-:-

Afrodita salió de la habitación de Saori dando un suspiro descansado, llevándose una mano a la frente y secar delicadamente el sudor que por ella corría. Athena le había mandado pedir, a través de Shun, que fuera a maquillarla, y el peliceleste había hecho milagros para dejarla "presentable". Ahora que se había desocupado de la labor que se le impuso, se sentía más que listo para bajar con su nueva pareja al jardín...

Aunque, no por ello dejaba de sentirse furioso, ya que Death Mask lo había cambiado por una réplica barata de él mismo: Misty

-"¿Nos vamos amor?"- Le preguntó coquetamente al castaño que le había estado esperando. Argol asintió, con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa de lo avergonzado que se sentía por el traje tan sexy que lucía Afrodita: un pantalón y blusa en color aguamarina con brillantes, bastante ajustado para relucir su figura y realzar el tono de su cabello y piel.

El doceavo custodio tomó del brazo a su nueva pareja, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín para mostrarle a ese engreído cangrejo que no le necesitaba en lo más mínimo.

-:-

Por otro lado estaba el escorpión, mirando de reojo con sus turquesas al caballero de los hielos. Tal vez si valía la pena sufrir por él, luchar hasta morir y el cansancio por obtener su perdón, sin nada ni nadie que los separa, ni siquiera la muerte...

¡Dioses, como le amaba! Si él hubiera sabido antes que esos palpitares acelerados en su pecho, se debían a lo contento que el corazón se mostraba por su presencia, resumida en la palabra amor, nada de eso estaría pasando... Y quizá ellos estarían besándose bajo algún árbol, o ahí mismo, sin que nada más importara

Pero había otra cosa: puesto que a pesar de que Camus parecía odiarle, había correspondido a las muestras afectivas que había tenido para con él. Las sonrisas y esos besos solo para el aguador que con esmero el escorpión preparaba, quizá no habían tenido los efectos anhelados, pero si una que otra respuesta positiva...

Y si era de esa forma, ¿Por qué el onceavo guardián lloraba?

-"¿Me juras que no era por mi?"- Preguntó discretamente Milo, lo suficientemente bajo para que los demás no le oyeran, pero con el volumen lo bastante alto y que a los oídos de Camus llegara su voz. El aguador abrió un poco más los ojos, girando su rostro y mirar el perfil del escorpión con cierta extrañeza, sin lograr comprender, por algunos horribles minutos a lo que se estaba refiriendo –"Yo te quiero y sé que lo sabes, a nadie eh amado más que a ti en el mundo..."- Declaró. Acuario pareció incómodo

-"Milo..."- El escorpión hizo una seña con la mano, dando a entender que deseaba terminar su frase y que no le interrumpiera. El aguador suspiró, lamentando de sobremanera cualquier cosa que él fuera a decir

-"Y solo quiero decirte que aunque no me perdones nunca... yo... yo jamás dejaré de sentir lo que siento por ti, porque mi corazón solo vibra si me miras, salta si me tocas y se vuelve loco si me besas..."- Durante unos segundos, esas gélidas pupilas de acuario, profundizaron tanto la mirada entristecida del escorpión que le dio la impresión de estar leyendo en lo más hondo de su alma el inmenso dolor que estaba sufriendo

_Sufrir..._

¿No era justamente lo mismo que Milo le había hecho pasar?...

Eso solo significaba que él se estaba convirtiendo en una réplica del escorpión, y que lo deseara o no, se estaba vengando... le estaba pagando al griego con la misma moneda...

-"Milo... yo ya te..."- Camus tubo que dejar morir las palabras en su boca, ya que justamente en esos momentos daría inicio la ceremonia

-:-

Todos los presentes se pusieron en pie, mirando hacia el lado contrario donde Julián –nerviosamente- esperaba con ansía a Saori, quien ya vestía su blanco vestido junto con una corona de flores en la cabeza.

Camus pasó su mirada hacia sus compañeros, revisándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos: Elis, Abel, Zeus, Pandora y otros dioses, ocupaban las primeras bancas del lado contrario. Detrás de ellos, en la segunda fila, estaban los caballeros de Apolo sentados al lado de algunos cuantos caballeros invitados por los dioses antes mencionados. La cuarta fila era ocupada por los marinos de Poseidón (Crisao, Bean, EO, Isaac, Leonades, Titis y Shaina). En las dos últimas filas había personas que el aguador no conocía.

Del lado de la novia, donde él se encontraba, estaba sentado Tatsumi. Algunos dorados como Dohko, Kanon, Sorrento, Aioros, Shura y Aldebarán, ocupaban la primera fila; Camus, Milo, Aioria, Mu, Saga, Afrodita y Argol, tenían la segunda hilera para ellos. Detrás, Death Mask, Misty, Seiya, Shiru, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki. Las siguientes tres filas eran ocupadas por otros caballeros de plata, bronce y uno que otro invitado más.

Como una costumbre de algún país que desconocían, había una niña con canasta de flores que las regaba por la alfombra donde la novia debía pasar; así que por falta de "niña de las flores", Kiki tuvo que llevar una cesta con pétalos de rosa, sintiéndose sumamente ridículo, por la mirada un tanto graciosa que uno que otro le dedicaban, tranquilizándose solo cuando Mu le sonrió y lo saludó con gesto de mano, provocando que el pequeño pelirrojo se distrajera y tropezara. Su acto obviamente arrancó un par de risas, incluso la misma Saori tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar que la carcajada sonara indebida. Lo que el pequeño no supo, fue que su acto trágicamente gracioso, sirvió para que varios –entre ellos Camus- se dieran cuenta de que Tatsumi no era quien entregaba a la novia, ni siquiera Zeus, no, el que la llevaba al altar era Shaka...

Por alguna extraña razón, las mejillas del aguador se matizaron a un tono carmín con su sola mirada –tenía los ojos abiertos-. El rubio y el aguador permanecieron solo unos breves instantes mirándose, hasta que Virgo parpadeó y sus pupilas lo guiaron hacia Milo: el escorpión no le miraba muy bien, y era sumamente difícil saber si era odio lo que sus ojos reflejaban o simplemente tristeza.

Saori, luego de levantar a Kiki del piso, tomó de nuevo el brazo de Shaka y siguieron su camino hasta el altar. Camus suspiró al verle pasar de largo, cambiando sus ojos hacia el piso. Al oír aquél lamento de los labios del aguador, Milo giró rápidamente su rostro hacia él, no agradándole mucho la expresión vacía con la que lo encontró.

Shion -a quien le sudaban las manos-, tomó una de las níveas manos de la diosa para pasársela a Julián, el cual depositó un beso en el torso con un galante gesto.

El patriarca estaba muy nervioso, eso se le veía desde las últimas filas. Dohko se dio un tope con la mano al ver como el labio le temblaba, y la mirada de repente se le perdía en la nada, comprendiendo que seguía muy nervioso...

Bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría cuando sabes que Zeus esta presente y que es a su hija a la que estas por casar?

El carnero sacó un pañuelo de entre la túnica blanca con dorado que portaba, pasándoselo por la frene y enjugar su empapada faz de sudor. De nuevo sus labios se movieron, pero no dijo nada. Saori le miró con preocupación. Julián casi lo mataba con la mirada por no darse prisa. Dohko le decía con señas lo que debía decir. Zeus miraba del cielo, al patriarca y una vez más el cielo –supuestamente consultando la hora-.

El ambiente se volvía tenso y nadie sabía con certeza lo que abría de ocurrir, si Shion no comenzaba de una vez por todas con la ceremonia...

-"Creo que se va desmayar..."- Escuchó Camus, reconociendo enseguida al dueño de esa voz: Mu.

-"Si se desmaya, Zeus lo va a despellejar vivo..."- Respondió Saga.

Todos se pusieron atentos a cada gesto de Shion, unos con cierta burla, otros con suma preocupación, los demás siendo indiferentes esperando la hora del banquete para ir a comer. El rostro ahora pálido del patriarca, se volvió a color verde. El santo de libra se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando le vio cerrar los ojos y caer de bruces hacia delante...

Saori pegó un grito horrorizada, saltando hacia los brazos de Julián. Mu se quedó sentado en su lugar, con la boca abierta. Kiki, Seiya, Argol, Death Mask y algunos cuantos más, se partían de risa en el piso, agarrándose el estomago por el dolor. Camus y Milo, quienes se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que Aioria, saga, Aioros y Shura, repentinamente y sin motivo, se tomaron de la mano (NA: Si alguien vio la tercera película de Harry Potter, recordarán la escena de Hermione y Ron con Hagrid en el bosque prohibido), soltándose casi enseguida con las mejillas de nuevo sonrojadas.

Al pasar algunos minutos, Shion tuvo que ser sentado junto a Dohko, para que Aioros tomara su lugar, ya que hace varios años había recibido una formación como patriarca, y asegurando que sabría de esas cosas, Zeus permitió que el joven de tan solo quince años casara a la más pequeña de sus hijas.

El carnero mayor se sentía muy avergonzado de si mismo por su comportamiento tan... "patético", como Dohko le había llamado.

-"Bueno, si tú hubieras estado en mi lugar, la cosa hubiera sido diferente"- Resopló ofendido. El santo de libra se llevó un dedo a los labios

-"¡Chist!"- Shion hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de regresar su mirada hacia la ceremonia

-"... Por ello, la tierra y el mar se unen al entrelazar la vida de ambos dioses: Atenea y Poseidón..."- Decía el sagitario.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Afrodita se acercó al altar y colocó en el cuello de ambos novios, un lazo dorado. Saori y Julián se sonrieron, tomándose de las manos en un gesto de unidad. El siguiente paso fue la colocación de los anillos, regalo de Artemisa, quien parecía contenta aunque en realidad estaba que se moría de celos. Como final, la pelimorado entregó su báculo al peliazul, mientras que Poseidón entregaba su tridente de emperador de los siete mares en las manos de Athena

–"Y por el poder que me es otorgado por Zeus, yo, Aioros caballero dorado de Sagitario en la orden de Atenea, declara oficialmente al mar y a la tierra unidos por toda eternidad"- Finalizó con una sonrisa.

El jardín entero se llenó de vivas y aplausos, con una completa alegría. Los novios se besaron profundamente, siendo aturdidos por una lluvia de pétalos de rosa obsequiados por el caballero de Piscis

-"Afro, ten más cuidado"- Rió Aioros al ver las caras que los dioses habían puesto con sus rosas diabólicas

-"Son dioses, se supone que son inmortales"- Respondió el peliceleste como si nada. La risa de cupido se hizo aún mayor

Algunos caballeros se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron a felicitar a la feliz pareja recién casada. Otros prefirieron quedarse sentados debido al momento tan cursi. Shaka, quien reía por la cara de desagrado que Shion había adquirido cuando Zeus felicitó a Aioros, se disponía a felicitar a su diosa...

-"Espera..."- Pidió Camus tomando su muñeca con suavidad –"Tú y yo aún tenemos que hablar"- Virgo se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, teniendo solo esos profundos ojos azules océano donde perderse, sin ninguna forma de escape ante su agarre

Y de todos modos, aunque la tuviera... no la deseaba...

**Continuará…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_Me parece un poco aburrido u.u... pero no desesperen!... este es uno de los últimos capítulos, de hecho, creo que solo le agregaré tres más y ya o.oU... _**

**_Y Analizando las cosas, creo que prefiero a un Saga maldito (en pocas palabras, malo), que a uno que sea copia barata de Shun XD_**

_**Como sea... este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, puesto que uno de mis nuevos traumas es ver a Camus y a Milo separados, pero dado que así es el fic y que no quiero que pierda la esencia que me sirva para el retroceso, tendré que seguirle .O.**_

_**Espero que alguien no quiera matarme... y bueno, agradezco infinitamente su lectura, además de la espera 9.9**_

**_Ah... y quiero avisarles que quizá meta un poco de AioriaxShaka en el fic "lo que nunca dijiste", seguro saldrán aunque muy poco, pero gracias a la loca de Sirena (estas loca chica jajajaja n.nUU) amo ese fic o_**

**_P.D. Voten, ¿quieren o no un fic angustioso? .O._**


	12. Desire

**_Diré que con este capítulo, se cumple uno de mis más grandes sueños v... y verán al final x k XD... y aunque ese sueño no pueda ser eterno, debido a que es un fic de Milo x Camus, sólo les diré que sufrirán mucho con este capítulo ToT –si me matan, ya no sabrán el final XD-_**

**_Irremediablemente dedicado a los miembros de mi club de fans .x._**

Name: **Forget **  
Género: **Romance/Angst** /Humor  
Parejas: ShakaxCamus, MiloxCamus, Camusx, VARIAS  
Capítulo 12: **Desire**

Extras: Secuela de "**Es cruel el amor**", song fic –por Besarte, de lu- 

**-o- Desire –o-**

A lo lejos podían oírse los gritos de vivas y alegría, por la reciente boda de Julián y Saori, siendo este el día en que el mar y la tierra se unieron, junto con la vida de ambos dioses.

Por la puerta de la habitación cuatro, en el pasillo derecho; entraban dos serios y callados caballeros dorados:

Shaka se soltó del agarre de Acuario con un moviendo casi violento, sólo ocasionado por ese extraño cosquilleo en la muñeca que este había sostenido. Camus no dijo ni la más mínima palabra ante sus acciones, limitándose a mirar la espalda que había dejado a su entera visión.

-"Tenemos que hablar"- Le dijo. El rubio se cruzó de brazos, aún teniendo a su perspectiva, el jardín que claramente podía ver a través de los cristales de la ventana.

-"Por eso estamos aquí ¿No es así?"- Respondió de mala gana. La consecuencia de sus actos se debía al hecho de no saberse controlar, de sentir aquél paralizante miedo en su interior, que de momento le dificultaba el respirar

¿Qué podía decirle a Camus, luego de haberle revelado sus sentimientos, unos que imposiblemente podía corresponder?

_**Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte**_

_**Que yo te quiero amar,**_

_**Que por un beso puedo**_

_**Conquistar el cielo**_

_**Y dejar mi vida atrás...**_

-"Shaka, yo sólo deseo que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien..."- Trató de de decir, aunque en realidad se sentía de igual forma: nervioso

-"No me interrogues y lo estarán"- Dijo con seriedad, reclamando una privacidad y confidencia para sus propios sentimientos. Acuario no lograba ver su cara, sólo aquella espalda adornada por esa larga y dorada cabellera lacia, que graciosamente, el ángel se había amarrado con una cinta blanca. El onceavo custodio, acerándose al que desde siempre había sido su amigo, con una paso tan calmado, como si sus pies pidieran la autorización de hacerlo; permitió que al aire que llenaba sus pulmones, dejara su boca, antes de posar vacilante, una mano en el hombro del rubio.

-"Es que hay cosas que aún quiero saber, como la razón de que no me dijeras antes lo que sentías por mi..."- Aquél hormigueo que el contacto del francés provocó en su ser, culminó en el fondo de su vientre con un extraño cosquilleo que lo hizo sonrojarse; y que desafortunadamente, terminó con las palabras antes pronuncias del dueño de esas emociones

-"¿Qué hubiera ganado con eso?"- Cuestionó zafándose del agarre con un voluntario levantamiento del hombro, al tiempo que se apartaba de la ventana y caminaba hacia otro lado de la habitación, aún negándose a mirar a Camus –"Tú lo amas a él."- Prosiguió refiriéndose al Milo que ahora detestaba, dueño de un querer que no podía poseer –"Soñar con que algún día puedas besarme sin que su presencia este impregnada en tu mente, es algo que ya no puedo hacer"- La dura, pero cierta confesión de Shaka, le dio un extraño y agradable sentimiento que llenó su vacío corazón en un momento, teniendo de nuevo esa sensación de paz y deseo vivir, que había perdido

-"¿Tanto así te intereso?... ¿Me amas con esa intensidad?"- La voz de Acuario, tan ilusionada y fugazmente alegre, le causó al aspirante de su corazón, una impresión tal que por impulsó tuvo que mirar la apenada sonrisa con la que el francés, a sus celestes orbes recibía.

_**Quiero pertenecerte,**_

_**Ser lago en tu vida,**_

_**Que me puedas amar**_

Al culpable de una intranquilidad que a su corazón atormentaba, no parecía afectarle el que alguien más se viera interesado en él, aún cuando años atrás sus sentimientos estuvieron al descubierto, e ignorados fueron por el Camus de tan sólo siete años; pero ahora tenía más razón y conciencia, conocimiento de que el mundo era aún más grande de lo que en sueños se imaginaba, contemplando la posibilidad de corresponder un amor, que sabía, ningún daño le haría...

-"Hace años te dije que me gustabas... ahora te puedo abrir por completo mi corazón..."- De aquellos apetecibles labios, amenazaron por salir las palabras que confesaran un amor no del todo proclamado, más dos dedos del francés se posaron sobre estos impidiendo el que lo dijera.

Y es que Camus no estaba listo para escucharlo. No hasta saber lo que con claridad la telaraña de confusiones tejía en su corazón

-"Eres una de las cosas más bellas e importantes en mi vida, no quiero perderte por esto"- Sus agraciados ojos, antes resplandeciendo de una luz cuyo significado misterioso, el rubio no comprendía; se habían opacado de pronto a causa de la tristeza que lo embriagaba. El rubio, aún con las yemas de los dedos de Camus sobre el contorno de su boca, curveó los labios hasta mostrarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora al onceavo custodio. Con una mano, rodeó la muñeca del francés con sutilidad, descendiéndola con cuidado hasta la altura del pecho

-"Eso no pasara Camus, ya que eres la persona más importante en vida, y nunca me atrevería a hacer algo que sé pueda llegar a dañarte..."- Dijo para tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que sus propias palabras tenían un significado verdadero.

-"¿Aún cuando no pueda corresponderte?"- Preguntó con incertidumbre

-"Sí, a pesar de que no pueda disfrutar de un poco de tu amor"- Respondió con una media sonrisa, que claramente denotaba una tristeza aún mayo de lo que demostraba.

La idea de que alguien pueda devolverte las ganas de amar, pese a que la persona dueña de ti te quiere, es aún más gratificante que un rayo de sol en medio del crudo invierno. Y quizá el destino se había empeñado desde siempre en mostrarle un cruel amor.

_**Con un abrazo fuerte**_

_**Hacerte una poesía,**_

_**Y renunciar a lo demás**_

Sin meditarlo, sus extremidades ya rodeaban el cuello del rubio, dejando que su calidez corporal llenara a Shaka, mientras Virgo se quedaba sin habla y a penas a tientas, acariciaba la espalda de Camus con la palma de su mano. Que magnifica era la sensación que ambos compartían, tanto de ese abrazo como el mismo aroma que la nariz de ambos percibían

Y verdaderamente el sexto custodio tenia razón, ya que se había delatado cuando eran niños...

**-:-:-Flash Back-:-:-**

Incendiándose a miles de kilómetros, las estrellas se mostraban en la inmensa masa azulada, como pequeños diamantes que alegremente parpadeaban.

Desde la salida del templo de Virgo, Camus miraba hacia un punto distante lo suficientemente lejos como para no distinguirlo, pero no tan cerca que no pudiera llegar. Una vez más, de la pequeña abertura que se mostraba bajo su nariz, salió un suspiro melancólico.

¿De verdad era culpable del disgusto de Milo? (NA: Léase el capítulo 1, recuerdo del escorpión)

-"Camus, ya es tarde"- Dijo el pequeño Shaka, sacando a un vacío acuario de sus encimados pensamientos. El francés se giró sobre su propio talón, tratando de mirar a su amigo a la cara

-"Ah... si, ya lo sé..."- Respondió con una sonrisa que no logró iluminar su tristeza. Virgo suspiró resignado, entrelazando los brazos a la altura del pecho

-"¿Estás pensando en...?"- Inquirió; pero Camus comenzó a mover las manos de un lado a otro, como si tuviera fuego en la punta de los dedos

-"¡NO! ¿Cómo crees?"- Una pequeña y ligera gota plateada resbalo por su cara. Para su desfortuna, Virgo le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que todo aquello era una simple mentira, algo con lo que trataba de ocultar lo que sentía sin que le diera un resultado

-"Es normal..."- Comenzó a decirle, tomando sus manos en un ademán de tratar de tranquilizarlo, aunque otra cosa era lo que en verdad buscaba –"Milo siempre ah sido tu mejor amigo... incluso antes que yo; por eso sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti el que Armiés te imponga un compañero que sabes, jamás va a suplantar su lugar..."

_**Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tú digas**_

_**En un beso hablara**_

_**Ya no me quedan dudas**_

_**Solo ven y escucha,**_

_**Decidamos comenzar**_

Al francés le daba la ligera impresión de que el hindú buscaba las más adecuadas palabras para lo que fuera a expresar

-"Shaka, ¿Quieres decirme algo en especial?"

-"Si... pues..."- El aprendiz de virgo se acercó un poco más al acuariano, sin que este último adivinara que las siguientes acciones y palabras de su rubio amigo, tenían otro tipo de significado a las que él comprendería. La frente del francés, cubierta por aquél delgado flequillo entre verde y azulado, se vio invadido por los labios del budista quién susurró con voz queda, resguardando la pequeña frase del viento –"Te quiero..."- La primera impresión de Camus fue embozar una sonrisa que le do una falsa tranquilidad a su compañero

-"Yo también Shaka"- Dijo deleitando al rubio con la más sincera de sus sonrisas antes de romper su pequeño corazón –"Al igual que Milo, Aioria y Mu, eres mi amigo y te estimo"- El aprendiz de virgo no estaba listo para tal respuesta, comprendiendo enseguida que tal como una vez lo había visto, el pequeño escorpión realizaba el mismo acto antes efectuado por él, con el francés; salvo que la única excepción se debía a que las palabras de Shaka tenían un significado aún profundo de lo que Camus entonces comprendía.

El rubio no respondió, sólo sonrió con falso acogimiento y gratitud mezclados, esperando que tal vez en un par de años, el acuario comprendiera a la perfección lo que esa noche trató de decirle...

**-:-:-Flash Back-:-:-**

Había tenido razón en una cosa, Camus no adivinaba el extenso significado de una palabra de tan pocas letras, ya que a esa edad era difícil comprender que una sola mirada de alguien que significa aún más que la vida para ti, puede provocar una cadena de emociones y reacciones, que logren terminar con cualquier rastro de cordura...

… … … … …

El patio seguía lleno de caballeros y marinas que aún festejaban las bodas de sus dioses, pese a que estos estaba de camino a su luna de miel, a un lugar que ninguno quiso decir, por miedo a que pudieran atacarlos disfrutando su momento.

Milo estaba decidido. Terminantemente, las cosas se no podían quedar así. No mientras la sangre corriera por sus venas, y el corazón se aferrara a latir en su pecho, aún cuando no tenía motivas ya para seguirlo haciendo. Tendría que hablar una última vez con Camus antes de resolver dejarlo en paz, hasta que decidiera liberarlo de las garras de la culpabilidad.

Y los observaba divertirse, a Camus y Shaka en un lugar apartado, fuera de los grupos de caballeros y marinos que en el jardín bailaban.

-"Después de lo que hablamos esta tarde, tengo que saber más"- Le dijo Milo a Aioria. Un vaso de vidrio que sostenía -porque Seiya rompió todas las copas-, fue a dar justamente a los sedientos labios del escorpión, quien bebió el contenido hasta que ni una sola gota más mojó la superficie de su sonrosada carnosidad

-"¿Y si te rechaza? ¿Qué pasará si se molesta tanto que ya no quiere hablar contigo después?"

-"Es mi necesidad saber más"- Respondió contrayendo levemente el entrecejo y mirando de reojo a quien la presa de esa noche debía ser

-"Lo sé Milo, pero Camus te pidió tiempo..."

-"¿Crees que voy a permitir que tu rubio me quite lo que es mío, mientras espero de brazos cruzados? ¡Tengo que recuperarlo como sea!"

-"Bien, haz lo que quieras. En todo caso te advierto que no intentes nada que pueda arruinar la escasa relación entre ustedes"- Milo dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, con un gesto de fastidio dirigido al león. Le agradecía al castaño sus buena intenciones, el que se preocupara por su bienestar y hasta porque no metiera la pata en aquellas situaciones; pero estaba aún más arto de recibir sermones sobre lo que podía o no hacer. Con paso decidido caminó en dirección al acuariano, mientras que el moreno ponía en blanco los ojos y maldiciendo entre dientes se dirigía hacia Nachi, quien en compañía de otros invitados, se dedicaban a poner la música

-"¡Claro que roncabas!"- Acusaba sonriendo con burla, el francés

-"¡No es cierto!"- Negaba el rubio aparentando una seriedad que no le apetecía sentir

-"¡Lo es Shaka!"- Aseguraba el onceavo custodio soltando una risa divertida. Justo entonces, cuando virgo pensaba responder, Milo se acercó a ellos y ofreció una mano a Camus

-"¿Bailamos?"- En su faz podía verse una muy brillante sonrisa, que arrancó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del francés. El rubio observó con desagrado la escena, para luego cambiar su azulada mirada hacia otro lado

-"Anda Camus, baila con Milo"- Insistió el hindú, fingiendo de pronto el estarse acomodando la bastilla del pantalón. El onceavo custodio miró con extrañeza y desconfianza al ángel, dedicándola enseguida una sonrisa y tomar gustoso la mano del escorpión.

La tonada que Aioria había pedido, era sumamente calmada, con un compás que endulzaba los sentidos.

La mano izquierda de Milo se unió a la de Camus, mientras que la derecha decidía tomar su cintura, al tiempo que el aguador colocaba la palma sobre el hombro de quien amaba. Sus pupilas se perdían e incitaban, con miradas que en contadas ocasiones cazaban o intimidaban. A la piel que su cara adornaba con un sonrojo, sólo siendo producto del bombeo acelerado de sangre en su semblante, mezclándose con el tono bronceado del octavo custodio y el más claro del acuariano.

-"Nunca habíamos bailado ¿Verdad Camus?"- El movimiento de labios del escorpión, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas que hace unos instantes, cuando el contacto entre ambos se estableció, el francés hizo una seña negativa con leves movimientos de cabeza –"¿Soy mal bailarín?"

-"Para nada... ¿Qué tal yo?"

-"¿Bromeas?"- Cuestionó el griego con una mueca de extrañeza –"Cualquiera envidiaría tu ligereza y elegancia para moverte"- El francés le agradeció con una sonrisa que mostraba una vergüenza recién sentida por sus palabras, junto con un enrojecimiento en su semblante, que trató de esconder al posar la mejilla sobre el hombro del escorpión.

Ahora Milo quería formular una simple pregunta que el problema sin solución de sus vidas, terminara por resolver.

Pero quizá, debería esperar dos piezas más...

… … … … …

Al no soportar la escena de ambos santos dorados, Shaka decidió dirigirse a la sala hasta que alguien notara que se encontraba ausente de la fiesta; aunque con todos ocupados en sus respectivos asuntos, eso le parecía requerir demasiado...

Se había repetido incontables veces, que no debía odiar al escorpión, que las cosas que estaban sucediendo no eran del todo culpa suya; pero no podía apaciguar el sentimiento de celos que irremediablemente le profesaba, atacando su razón.

_**Un solo intento basta en este momento**_

_**Para poder saber**_

_**Si aún nos queda tiempo**_

_**Para lo que va a suceder**_

A sus tímpanos llegó el sonido de pasos no muy lejos de él. Y entornando el rostro hacia la entrada de la sala, se sorprendió a más no poder al ver aparecer a Camus con una mueca de frustración, tristeza, o alguna otra emoción en su rostro que le era casi imposible, en esos momentos, descifrar

-"¿Qué te ocurrió?"- Le preguntó el rubio con basta preocupación. El aguador, que se sorprendido se había mostrado por encontrarlo en la sala, no respondió y se limitó a tomar asiento en el mismo sillón donde el ángel antes había permanecido

-"Lo mismo de siempre..."- Por el tono cansado en su voz, Shaka dedujo que no era nada bueno, y que acuario no tenia ganas de hablar de ello. Suspiró pausadamente y se dejó caer en el lugar en cual antes estaba sentado –"¿Tú por qué estás aquí?"- Le preguntó volteando a verlo

-"Con tanto alboroto afuera, no puedo pensar con claridad"- Respondió con una blanca mentira, en lo que sus orbes se concentraban en el techo. Camus arqueó suspicaz una ceja, pegándole con el cojín que se había puesto en las piernas

-"No seas aburrido, trata de divertirte"- Shaka, sin previo aviso recibió el impacto

-"¿Ahora tú me dices eso a mí?"- Rió el hindú regresando el golpe con otro cojín. El francés respondió su gesto con una nueva carcajada

_**Conmigo no hay peligro**_

_**Ven te necesito**_

_**La distancia no es**_

_**Motivo del olvido**_

_**Aquí estoy yo contigo**_

_**Y para siempre yo estaré**_

-"Sólo trato de que no tengas esa cara tan larga"- Le arrojó su almohadilla y se puso en pie de un salto, evitando el contra ataque del sexto custodio. El budista le imitó, levantando del sillón, golpeando al acuario con el respaldo, mientras que este intentaba protegerse con las manos

-"Larga pero bella"- Dijo riendo ante su propio comentario. Camus observó las facciones de su cara, percatándose de algo que el rubio no le había permitido, el ver ese brillo que a las azuladas pupilas del sexto custodio embellecía, al verse acuario en sus ojos reflejado. Y ahora que con detenimiento lo pensaba, Shaka siempre tenía los ojos cerrados –"¿Por qué me miras de esa forma'"- Inquirió el rubio con una palpable timidez en sus pómulos

-"Comprobaba lo que dijiste..."- Sonrió el aguador con una ternura que no le había mostrado a nadie, y a la vez sintiéndose desarmado ante la confundida, pero hermosa mirada de Shaka –"Lo siento..."- Dijo cambiando una avergonzada mirada hacia otro lado

-"Camus..."- Atrajo su atención el hindú, siendo recibida por un golpe de cojín en la cara, al cual acompañaron varios más. Las risas de ambos se dejaban oír en toda la habitación, no logrando ser opacadas por la música fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

El francés tomó los antebrazos del ángel para frenar el que los golpes siguieran, y provocando que soltara el cojín.

Para cuando el onceavo guardián se dio cuenta de lo que entre ambos sucedía, ya se encontraba bastante cerca del rubio, quién seguía siendo y no se percataba del embelesamiento de Camus.

_**Por besarte,**_

_**Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo**_

_**Tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino**_

_**Bésame,**_

_**Que sólo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente**_

Una mano del aguador fue atraída hasta la cándida mejilla del rubio, quien al sentir ese gratificante contacto, abrió un poco más los ojos de lo normal, aparentemente sorprendido; notando que muy cerca de su rostro se encontraba el del francés.

Como primer impulso, su cuerpo decidió retroceder un paso hacia atrás. Desafortunadamente, las piernas no lograron su cometido, congelándose de pronto en la misma posición donde estaba. Al no encontrar una salida posible, entornó el rostro hacia algún lugar lo bastante lejos para escapar de la mirada del francés, impidiendo cualquier tipo de contacto entre él y Camus. Sin embargo, el agarre en su mentón se volvió sutilmente más fuerte, logrando de nuevo el que sus ojos se encontraran.

El indescifrable corazón del aguador vibró con una fuerza y velocidad desconocida hasta para él mismo, con el simple contacto de sus miradas; pero sentía que la sensación no lograba vencer del todo aquella que Milo le proporcionó unos instantes atrás, en el jardín, cuando le besó...

Tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba, un roce de esa magnitud para lograr transparentar sus sentimientos y ventilarlos al mundo tal como eran...

Con ansia, los labios de Shaka esperaron hasta el último segundo en que el rostro de Camus estuvo totalmente cerca del suyo, completamente consiente del contacto seductor entre sus carnosidades, que les abrió un sin de emociones...

**Continuará…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_Mi sueño se verá opacado en el siguiente capítulo, donde Milo por fin tomara una decisión que quizá no sea del todo correcta, pero que al fin y al cabo terminara con esta situación y con un Camus arrepentido -.-U... cielos ToT_**

_**Gracias por leerme y besos oxo **_

**_Prox cap: "I don't want to talk about it", con otra canción o.oU_**


	13. The Card

_Capi díez... dedicado a mi akeito de cocolaT, x k ella me inspiró y ayudó oxo_

Name: **Forget **  
Género: **Romance/Angst** /Humor  
Parejas: ShakaxCamus, MiloxCamus, Camusx, VARIAS  
Capítulo 13: **The Card**

Extras: Secuela de "**Es cruel el amor**", song fic: Tocando fondo de Kalimba,

**-o- The Card –o-**

La luminosidad de esos dorados hilos que se desbordaban por la blanquecina y cómoda almohada, opacaban en belleza a los rayos de sol, que hacían vanos intentos por filtrarse entre las cortinas cerradas de la habitación.

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta corroborar que esos cabellos de verdad le pertenecían, mientras apretaba delicadamente el brazo que rodeaba aquella cintura, y pegaba su nariz un tanto más hacia él, percibiendo ese dulce olor a durazo de Shaka.

Al sentir la ligera presión sobre la boca del estomago, el sexto custodio no hizo el menor esfuerzo por contener esa sonrisa que permitió adornara su faz; y es que era tan grato tenerlo a su lado esa mañana, sentir sus brazos rodeándole de una forma tan protectora estando perfectamente unidos, dorso contra espalda desnuda, como jamás se imaginó estarlo. Y sólo fue un roce, un gratificante beso entre dos amigos que los llevó a ese momento tan especial, donde sólo habían compartido eso y una cama, nada más, ni siquiera el cuerpo ansioso por sentirse amado de ambos dorados

Camus arrastró su cabeza hasta posar la mejilla tenuemente más oscura, sobre el níveo pómulo del budista, depositando un húmedo y cariñoso beso sobre hasta, antes de juntar sus pieles de nuevo.

-"Bon matin... (_Buenos días..._)"- Le dijo en susurro. La epidermis del rubio se erizó delatando un ligero temblor, a la par que su hombro se veía atraído hasta el oído para evitar la entrada de otro sonido que le arrancara más sonrisas nerviosas

-"¿Qué no te enseñaron a hablar griego?"- Preguntó divertido el atacado, tratando de cubrir la pequeña emoción de su cuerpo. Camus sonrió de forma igual. Estiró una mano hasta posarla cerca de la nariz del sexto guardián, mientras que con la libre lo tomaba por el hombro y le daba la vuelta para que estuvieran de frente, con el francés sobre su cuerpo

-"Non, personne ne l'a fair (_No, nadie lo hizo_)"- Respondió con una seductora sonrisa. Un par de líneas marfiladas hicieron acto de presencia, seguidas por carnosidades sonrosadas que se unieron ante un deseo, que no controlaban por mantener esa escasa distancia, culpabilidad del francés

-"Yo... podría vengarme... y hacer... lo mismo..."- Trataba de decir el rubio entre besos, siendo acosado por las caricias bocales del niño que desde siempre le había gustado. Camus que no le daba tregua, seguía atacándolo con esa lengua que tantas noches atrás había sido de alguien a quien parecía no recordar, mientras pegaba las palmas de las manos y entrelazaba los dedos con los del budista

Cuando el acuariano juzgó que aquella tan placida sensación podría subir de tono las cosas, a un grado para el que ninguno estaba del todo listo, levantó la cara un poco hasta obtener mirar de nuevo dentro de los preciosos ojos de Shaka, que tan envidiosamente celaban sus membranas.

Colándose por los hombros, el cabello azulado del francés bañaba el contorno donde reposaba la cabeza del budista, quien le sonría con dulzura mientras paseaba su pulgar entre el espacio del dedo índice y su igual, en el dorso de la mano de su conquista.

-"Deberiamos salir juntos por la ciudad"- Propuso el onceavo custodio en el idioma que todos los dorados hablaban, dejando los juegos para pasar algo que quizá era aún más serio.

Aquél planteamiento por parte de su compañero le asombró, y es que nunca imaginó que él se tomaría así las cosas, o que quisiera hacer algún intento por corresponderle.

Ante la emoción de de algo que comenzaba a aflorar, el rubio no pudo responder con vocablos; pero si lo hizo con un delicioso roce de labios...

… … … … …

Brisa más cálida no podría sentir, así como la tranquilidad de reposar bajo ese frondoso árbol; con las turquesas privadas de toda luz, los brazos canela entrelazados tras la cabeza a modo de cojín y las piernas extendidas para que la sangre fluyera con mayor libertad.

Se sentía atormentado porque todo lo que había intentado para retener a Camus con él no le había servido, y ahora se cuestionaba si en verdad él lo seguía amando o era mero reflejo de algo que se negaba a dejar ir...

¿Pero por qué haría eso? ¿Cuál en todo caso podría ser el objetivo del acuariano al lastimarse a sí mismo y llevarse entre las patas al escorpión y a Shaka?

-"Complicado..."- Suspiró abriendo los ojos, mirando hacia la dirección donde su faz apuntaba, entre las verdosas ramas por donde la luz áurea intentaba meterse hasta él y tocarlo

Por algunos minutos se quedó a descansar en la comodidad del pasto, hasta que Aioria fue por él y le obligó a ponerse en pie, alegando que no era hora de dormir y poniendo mil pretextos para que fuera con ellos.

A regañadientes aceptó la oferta, y se reunió con Hyoga, Shura, Saga, Death Mask y su gran amigo, quienes discutían sobre los preparativos para la fiesta de esa noche, aprovechando lo espaciosa que era la mansión.

Unos minutos después de que Shura y Saga discutieran sobre las bebidas que degustarían, Milo no pudo evitar virar el rostro hacia la puerta de entrada de la mansión, por donde Shaka y Camus salieron hablando tan animadamente, como si el pequeño roce de anoche entre el acuariano y él no hubiera importando en lo absoluto

_**Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi  
Cuando de aquí te alejas  
Se que el insomnio sigue por ahí  
Esperando que intente dormir**_

Y no era que disfrutara viéndolo infeliz todo el tiempo, pero al menos esperaba notar marcas del padecimiento de ambos al no poder estar juntos...

Bajo la vista apretando los puños, injuriando mentalmente la hora en que ese rubio se vino a cruzar en su camino y ser culpable de aquella maldición...

¿Pero lo era? ¿Shaka tenía alguna deuda que saldar con él después de lo bien –muy bien- que había cuidado a su amor francés?... La verdad es que comenzaba a dudarlo...

-"Milo"- Dijo en un tono más alto el cisne, posando una mano sobre el hombro del susodicho. El griego parpadeó saliendo de sus cavilaciones, mirando con extrañeza al que le llamaba, quien le sonrió –"¿Podrías venir un momento conmigo? Tengo algo que mostrarte"- Quizá no comprendía la reciente actitud del ruso, pero esa mirada le dijo tantas cosas que no pudo menos que seguirlo.

Hyoga lo condujo hasta su habitación, donde le hizo entrega de un objeto que el propio escorpión le había regalado... era algo de Camus...

-"Pero... pero... tú..."- Comenzó a musitar, observando con nostalgia lo que reposaba en la palma de sus manos

-"Una vez me lo diste para que tratara de mitigar mi pena, este día yo te lo de vuelvo para que comprendas una cosa..."- Las pupilas titilantes del octavo custodio se fijaron en su semblante, extrañado ante lo que acababa de decir –"Que mi maestro te ama por sobre todo las cosas, aún después de lo que le hiciste..."- La membrana de sus ojos se despegó un poco más, delatando sorpresa

-"¿Cómo es que lo sabes?"- Preguntó contrayendo el entrecejo. Hyoga se rascó la mejilla con la punta del dedo índice para enseguida señalar con los ojos el pequeño morralito, a falta de palabras que declararan lo que trataba de explicarle

Milo sabia perfectamente cual era su contenido, después de todo, él mismo había metido el pañuelo que Camus le dio la primera vez que se vieron en el santuario...

Pero...

También había metido un objeto con el cual ese niño francés se había despedido, luego de hacerlo con su cuerpo...

-"La carta..."- Musitó perplejo, abochornado y con una sensación de vacío en el estómago, puesto que no recordaba que dicho papel lo hubiera guardado ahí

**_Me he quedado solo y así_**

_**No planeaba vivir  
Me he quedado solo y sin ti,**_

_**Es tan fácil volverse loco**_

-"Hyoga, yo..."- Trato de excusarse por el contenido; más el rubio le interrumpió con un levantamiento de mano

-"No es necesario que me des explicaciones"- Dijo –"Lo que pasara entre tú y mi maestro no debería ser problema mío; pero si puedo hacer algo por verlo feliz, lo haré"- Su acompañante hizo un movimiento negativo, con dejes de afligimiento

-"Dudo que en el corazón de tu maestro aún quede algún sentimiento agradable hacia mi"- Las palabras del escorpión expresaban tanto desasosiego que el cisne no puedo menos que brindarle palabras de esperanza

-"Yo no Milo, la carta no podía ser más clara. Mi maestro te permitió traspasar su muro de hielo para tomar algo que desde siempre te ah pertenecido, y que nadie podrá arrebatarte: su corazón"- Con veracidad hablaba ese muchacho tan joven, el santo dorado se lo reconocía en los más recóndito de sus pensamientos.

Apretó tenuemente el puño donde descansaba la pequeña bolsita de tela, repasando con los ojos cerrados, en su mente, una de las más devastadoras despedidas de las que él hubiera sido no sólo testigo, si no también participe...

_Al amor de mi vida, _

_Milo el caballo de Escorpio:_

_Estoy consiente de que cuando leas esta carta será muy tarde como para que intentes detenerme. También sé que en tu pequeña cabecita aún esta el plan de matarlo antes de que intente llegar a mi. Pero te lo suplico Milo, por ese amor que desde siempre me has tenido, ese amor que tantas veces en Sibería maldije y que me arrepentí de sentir, aquél sentimiento que me condenó a padecer la peor de las soledades desde tu desengaño; no interfieras en mi pelea con Hyoga, ya que si él muere, muchas dudas quedaran sin despejarse._

_Amor, aún tengo miedo de morir. No por el hecho de hacerlo, si no por la oscuridad que sobrevendrá y el martirio de saberte solo. _

_**No llores por mí, yo sé cual es mi deber. Te amo siempre tenlo en cuenta**. Toma esta separación como un adiós, como un sacrificio hacia la diosa._

_**Hyoga necesitará un buen maestro, y no quiero que se culpe de mi muerte… esta es mi decisión y quiero que ambos la respeten**_

_Y antes de decir adiós para siempre necesito pedirte algo**... quiero que prometas sobre mi tumba, cuando yo no este aquí, que seguirás adelante, siendo el mismo de siempre… siendo la misma persona que eh amado a través de todos estos años**_

_Me duele en el alma dejarte, aún más la forma tan vil en que jugaste con mis sentimientos cuando yo sólo peque de una cosa: de amarte con locura; y pese a eso, pese a mi dolor y aún más, mi repulsión... te amo... y te amaré hasta el último momento en que mi corazón deje de latir... _

_Camus de Acuario_

_Tu amigo y amante... _

(NA: Las líneas escritas en negrita son cosas que salen en el capítulo trece de es cruel el amor, cuando el francés ya esta muerto y Milo escucha en su cabeza, la voz de su amigo repesando aquellas palabras... Espero que se entendiera xDU)

A los ojos del escorpión acudió aquél recuerdo: La impotencia de saber que él decidía morir sin que pudiera evitarlo, así como la tristeza de saberse abandonado en cuestión de horas...

Aún sobre esas emociones recién revividas estaba la autenticidad en las palabras de Hyoga. Camus simplemente lo amaba, no había más. Los términos usados en su carta no podían ser más claros, sólo era cuestión de tomar una decisión...

_**Estoy tocando fondo  
Me niego a estar sin ti  
Te tengo que recuperar**_

_**O de una vez dejarte ir**_

El cisne observó las facciones en un rostro melancólico, cual dueño trataba de escapar de un laberinto al que la salida había sido asediada con bloques de acero puro.

-"¿Y bien?"- Inquirió cruzándose de brazos. Milo ladeó el rostro para observarle mejor con sus ojos ya abiertos

-"¿Bien qué?"- Una de sus cejas azuladas tomó forma arqueada, suspicaz

-"¿Lucharas por mi maestro contra Shaka?"- La otra línea curvilínea sobre la cuenca de sus ojos, imito a su gemela en una clara mueca de sorpresa...

¿Por qué ese repentino interés en Hyoga por juntarlos?"

-"No desconfíes de mi"- Agregó el ruso leyendo sus facciones recelosas –"Ya te lo eh dicho, quiero lo mejor para mi maestro y no creo que Shaka lo sea. No me mal entiendas Milo, me agrada mucho como persona e incluso me parece que lo hace muy feliz; pero no lo ama. Y podría asegurarte que el intento que hace por salir con él es sólo para borrarte de su mente..."- El peliazul permitió que sus labios fueran mordidos por dos pequeños dientes blanquecinos que decidieron asomarse, para luego lanzar una cantidad considerable de aire por la boca, convirtiéndolo en un resoplido, como signo de impotencia

_**Estoy tocando fondo,**_

_**Me duele hablar de ti  
no quiero disimular**_

_**El resto de mi vida**_

_  
_-"Ya basta Hyoga... no quiero que me sigas atormentado con esto... Camus dejó de ser mío hace mucho tiempo..."- Se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de borrar los fantasmas de un pasado que se negaba a dejarlo

-"Piensalo Milo. No estás solo"- Apoyo una mano en el hombro del dorado y agregó –"Yo tengo un plan que si funciona, esta misma noche tendrás el perdón de mi maestro"

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Acaso el cisne le aseguraba una indulgencia que sus propias tácticas no habían logrado?

Esos agraciados ojos, a los cuales un deje de tristeza opacaba, miraron con el último rastro de esperanza que le quedaba en sus fuerzas ya drenadas, al pupilo de su más grande sueño perdido; sólo bastaba una palabra de sus labios para que se hiciera el último intento por domar la voluntad de Camus...

-"¿Y bien Milo?"

-"Hagasmolo"- Respondió con una sonrisa convencido de que eso era lo mejor para ambos

… … … … …

La noche cubría con su manto azulado a dos buenos amigos que caminaban hasta la puerta de la mansión, sin otra cosa en mente que el grato recuerdo de aquella completa tarde juntos.

A escasos centímetros de la entrada, Shaka atrajo la atención del francés al tomar su mano con un sutil agarre, y mientras Camus le miraba, este aprovechaba para robarle el que seria su penúltimo beso de la noche

-"Gracias"- Dijo abochornado pese a la helada brisa que de pronto se sintió. El peliazul sonrió, atrayendo hacia si al rubio con un brazo enredado en su fina cintura, y el otro detrás de la nuca.

El movimiento de labios que entonces se desencadenó, calentó sus mejillas hasta hacerles subir del tono normal en su piel, a un matiz rojizo. Y es que era tan embriagante recibir el labio inferior del acuariano, cuando este intentaba apresar el superior del budista, y viceversa; o aún más el sentir esos cándidos brazos tomar posesión de un cuerpo que añoraba disfrutar, y en el que se guardaba un corazón que parecía conquistar

Camus rozó con la punta de su nariz, la de Shaka, mientras buscaba a tientas tomar nuevamente su mano para que juntos penetraran en la mansión.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta escucharon una música del tipo moderno a un volumen algo molesto, que indicaba la travesura de sus compañeros

-"Otra fiesta"- Se dijeron mutuamente ambos amigos, compartiendo una expresión divertida. Descubrieron su pecho del abrigo que habían usado para mitigar la sensación de frío, depositando dicha prenda en el perchero

-"¡Chicos!"- Gritó bastante entusiasmado el santo de libra, caminando hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos hasta atrapar sus cuellos en un abrazo amistoso

-"Maestro..."- Hablo el rubio ángel con una ligera gota de su sudor resbalando por su mejilla. Camus observó que enseguida entrada Shion por él

-"Discúlpenlo, él tomo algo que no..."

-"¡Atrapenlo!"- Se escuchó el grito de Hyoga provenir desde alguna de las habitaciones de la mansión, opacando la misteriosa excusa del patriarca. Unos segundos después, entraba por la puerta que conducía hacia el jardín, un grupo de santos dorados, plateados, broceados y marinas, persiguiendo a un casi desnudo Shura

-"¡Dejenme ya!"- Exclamó asiendo a Shaka por el brazo con brusquedad, para anteponerlo entre él y sus captores. El sexto custodio, a la par que los que llenaban el recibidor, se quedaron estáticos ante su acción desesperada

-"No sabíamos que ya estaban aquí"- Comentó Hyoga pasando su mirada brillante de Camus, al budista; al acuariano algo en sus ojos no le gustó

-"Acompañenos a la fiesta"- El caballero de los hielos maldijo a kraken, su pupilo, por haber hecho semejante comentario; ya que cuando terminó de hablar, algunas manos se apoderaron de los cuerpos inertes de ambos dorados, llevándolos cargando como estrellas rock, hacia el jardín donde se originaba toda la algarabía

Apenas sus pies tocaron el verde pasto, el onceavo guardián hizo a un lado con la mano a todos los que antes lo forzaron a ir

Luego de algunos incómodos instantes de discusión, lograron firmar un "tratado de paz" para disfrutar de la fiesta.

… … … … …

Bajo la ilusión de tragos placidamente ardientes, acompañado no sólo por los efectos alucinantes de la luna, si no por algunas cuantas luces en distintos colores que hacían compás con la música, tanto los caballeros atenienses como marinos se divertían en risas y bailes candentes

Todos parecían bajo los efectos de la bebida que al final de la discusión entre Shura y Saga se había elegido, obteniendo diversas reacciones entre alocadas, agresivas, depresivas e incluso dementes; el único que parecía en sus cinco sentidos era Milo, quien no había querido beber más que una copa de vodka por recomendación del cisne.

Y justo ahora daba inicio el plan de Hyoga, a quien gustosa y extrañamente, el gemelo de Kanon e Isaac, aceptaron ayudar, sin descartar al león.

Camus y Shaka bailaban desde hacia más de media hora, juntos, como demostraban querían estar en otro sitio...

El ruso, que confabulaba perversas intenciones con sus cómplices, se unió a otro grupo de caballeros para hacer un extraño nombramiento como "**_el rey de la noche_**", donde el sexto guardián no se veía muy favorecido.

Se acercaron en motín hacia el budista, apartándolo del francés con excusas bien planeadas por parte del ruso y de Saga, para dejarle completamente solo en la fiesta, mientras introducían al rubio en la mansión. El peliazul se llevó una mano a la frente, resoplando crispado por dicha interrupción.

Caminó un par de pasos en medio de los que aún seguían bailando, notando como en la barra de vinos -que se había instalado un día antes para la boda de Saori-, un Milo con aires melancólicos reposaba en ese sitio, bebiendo su segundo vaso de vodka en toda la noche. Camus frunció el entrecejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pensando lo extraño que resultaba el que prefirieran a Shaka para ser coronado como "**_rey de la noche_**", y no al escorpión... el santo dorado más sexy y mejor favorecido en todos los aspectos...

Apenado sacudió la cabeza, maldiciendo su estado embriagado para permitir que tales pensamientos cruzaran su mente. Suspiró y tomó su decisión.

Por su parte, Milo seguía nadando en el océano de confusiones que poco a poco lo iban ahogando, más muerto que vivo, mientras se jugaba el último salvavidas que debía corregir los imperfectos en su destino. Con desgana observó el vaso de vodka que aún sostenía entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, lamentando la soledad que no era culpa de nadie más que suya, y arrepintiéndose del «si» dicho a Hyoga; ya que cualquier carta mal jugada, podría declarar como ganador a Shaka, sin que este participara.

-"Me duele..."- Pensó en voz alta, apretando el contenedor cristalino y con sus zafiros perdidos en la nada...

-"¿Te sientes mal?"- El órgano cardiaco le dio un vuelco de alegría, al tiempo que sus pupilas buscaban con desesperación al dueño de ese acento francés.

En la ventana del alma se reflejaba la persona que desde siempre había sido dueña de su voluntad, y aún más en la mente se procesaban las palabras dichas por Hyoga

«_Permite que sea él quien te busque..._»

El octavo custodio sintió el impulso de huir, de impedir que la noche transcurriera y que fuera errada su decisión; pero él, ese niño que tanto amaba y por el que había luchado incontables veces haciendo a un lado su orgullo de escorpión, le estaba regalando una mirada que él hacia tanto no había contemplado...

Y eso... era lo que más le asustaba...

**Continuará…**

_Lo corté x k los primeros eran muy cortos y kiero k sea vea parejo. tnkx por leerme n.n_


	14. Greek Fire

_Analice mucho mi situación y de verdad... como una vez dijo mi gran ídola, amiga e iniciadora en esto de escribir yaoi... la fabulosa Aniel Ryou -... ya no soy la misma escritora de antes... por esa razón eh decidido cambiar el final de Forget y terminarlo en dos episodios más antes de que me vuelva loca y decida no hacerlo por falta de trama que complete la que ya tenia... _

Name: **Forget **  
Género: **Romance **  
Parejas: MiloxCamus  
Capítulo 14: **Greek Fire**

Extras: Secuela de "**Es cruel el amor**", Lemon 

**-o- Greek Fire –o-**

Aún tenía la mirada puesta en el griego, quien parecía haber extraviado en algún sitio de la copa de cristal, la lengua.

Los ojos de Camus repasaron su sensual figura, comiéndoselo con estos.

-"¿No vas a responderme?"- Le preguntó con una sonrisa picada. Milo giró en si mismo, bebiendo completamente el contenido alcohólico, con dificultad.

Lo amaba como a nadie, pero si las cosas no resultaban cual Hyoga las había planeado, sólo el acuariano saldría lastimado; una cosa que deseaba impedir

-"De acuerdo... puedo interpretar tu silencio..."- Su voz se escuchaba tan desilusionada, con los rastros de una emoción que el griego quería evitar por esa noche.

Sin que a su cerebro le diera oportunidad alguna de reaccionar, su mano derecha ya estaba asiendo al francés por abajo del codo. Las pupilas del onceavo custodio se enfocaron en la extremidad que era contorneada por sus dedos bronceados, calentando su piel, hormigueándole hasta que un calor subiera a sus mejillas

-"No te vayas"- Parecía ser una suplica, lo mismo le dijeron sus ojos. Camus le sonrió sin emitir otro sonido, al menos por unos cuantos minutos, puesto que enseguida conversaron de temas tan triviales, que al aguador en sus cinco sentidos, hubiera dejado perplejo

-"Te apuesto mi orgullo acuariano a que no pasa de Marzo..."- Su acento delataba un grado muy avanzado de ebriedad

-"Por Athena Camus, se acaban de casar, no creo que ellos piensen en tener hijos todavía"- Llevó la contraria el escorpión

-"¿Por qué no? Además, yo me muero por tener bebés que llevar sobre mi espalda"

-"Claro, y todos te dirán «el señor de los helados»..."- Soltó una carcajada, cubriéndose previamente la boca con una mano. El francés suspiró con un fulgor en sus orbes

-"Eres sexy hasta cuando te burlas de mi"

-"¿Cuántas burbujas crees que tenga el vaso?"- Cambió de tema ante su propio sonrojo

-"No lo sé... déjame contarlas... una... dos... tres..."- Milo le observó embelesado, en silencio, con una sonrisa pintada en su boca griega. Al pasar los segundos, su acompañante notó que por más que trataba de contar las burbujas, estas reventaban al llegar a la superficie –"Esto me da mas sueño que contar escorpiones antes de dormir"- Comentó con una risita el francés. El octavo guardián abrió los ojos, sorprendido...

¿Seria eso una revelación?

Antes de si quiera poder reaccionar, Camus se había prado detrás suyo, con las manos apoyadas sobre cada hueso del hombro, recargando una mejilla en la espalda

-"Me siento algo mareado... Me iré a dormir..."- Si bien recordaba el plan, Milo tendría que ofrecerse a llevarlo. Apretó un puño y se negó a acatar tal orden. –"¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar? No quiero pasar la noche en el jardín"- Los parpados imitaron a sus manos...

La siguiente decisión que fuese a tomar, sería crucial para el resto de su vida.

-"¿Milo?"

-"Perdoname..."- Respondió con la voz apagada, retirando de su cuerpo las extremidades del francés –"Vete solo, yo me quiero quedar"

-"De acuerdo... buenas noches..."- Respondió como si nada.

El escorpión percibió un desmayo por parte Acuario, antes de siquiera tratar de emprender una retirada. Rápidamente giró sobre si mismo, y le atrapó antes de que su cabeza golpeara el pasto

–"Camus... ¿Estás bien?.. Respóndeme..."- Para su sorpresa, el francés impulsó la cabeza hacia delante, rozando sus labios

-"Si me llevas, puedo regalarte otro"- Le incito con una sonrisa y un suave desliz por su pómulo por parte de una mano

-"Estas jugando con fuego..."- Dijo serio el escorpión, notando como esos pequeños roces le quitaban todo su autocontrol

-"¿De verdad?"- Preguntó solaz –"Me gusta el fuego... sobre todo el griego..."- Volvió con otro beso a tentar a Milo, quien hasta entonces, no había recibo tan mortíferas torturas. Aumentando la velocidad del contacto, el octavo guardián corroboró que la droga impuesta en las bebidas de las presas, en verdad si había surgido el efecto deseado

-"No... Yo te quiero, pero no de esta forma"- Con Camus mirándole de manera inquisitiva, le prestó auxilió para que juntos se pusieran en una sola pieza.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido

-"Estas tomado, el verdadero santo de acuario, en su sano juicio, me recibiría con un golpe justo al rostro"- Quiso dar la vuelta y huir, pero el maestro de los hielos se le puso enfrente

-"Mira niño, esto no es un juego... Yo te..."- Entrecerró los ojos, desvaneciéndose delante del escorpión, quien ya no supo reaccionar

-"Camus basta ya. No estoy jugando..."- Trató de usar un tono serio, mas no lograba despertar al supuesto desmayado. Resopló derrotado. Pasó un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y el otro en la espalda, llevándolo de aquella forma a su habitación, en el piso superior de la mansión.

… … … … …

El francés había vuelto en sí desde que entraron por el corredor, aunque no era capaz de ponerse en pie debido a su estado. Murmuraba frases in entendibles, o se reía de situaciones que no existían; y al griego ya le estaba preocupando...

¿Qué pasaría si lo dejaba solo en su cuarto, él decidía salir y se topaba con cualquier loco en la fiesta u otra de las presas?

Una carcajada resonó en el pasillo

-"Por Athena, cierra la boca"- Pidió en voz baja el escorpión, nuevamente con un tono serio que sólo aumentaba la risa del acuariano. Milo se apoyó en la puerta, soltando con cuidado las piernas de su compañero para abrir la cerradura y entrar juntos, instantes después.

-"Bonito cuarto"- Comentó el aguador observando con una fugaz vista su alrededor

-"Es tuyo y de..."- Dos carnosidades decidieron apropiarse de su boca, silenciándola, seguido por un posesivo agarre sobre su cuello. Y el roce era vehemente, desesperado, demandando emociones que el octavo guardián no quería sentir por esa noche. Trataba de quitarse los brazos arriba de sus hombros, obteniendo que Camus se adentrara más en su cavidad. Era como dar un paso hacia delante y dimitir dos más. –"¡Demonios!"- Exclamó el griego logrando detener por un agarre en los antebrazos, a su compañero

-"¿Qué pasa contigo?"- Cuestionó herido y molesto, soltándose bruscamente de su restricción. Milo caminó hacia la puerta, pasándole de largo –"¿Te vas?"- Fue él quien ahora le tomo por la extremidad

-"Me pediste que te trajera y ya lo hice, no tengo otra cosa por la cual quedarme"- Las orbes de ambos se cruzaron, se investigaron mutuamente...

-"Hablemos de nosotros ¿Te parece?"- El escorpión no supo si sonreír y dejar de temblar, o ponerse serio y acentuar su pavor a tocar el tema. Incapaz de gesticular oraciones o frases, hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Su acompañante le sonrió tomándole la mano y conduciéndolo hasta la cama donde lo hizo sentarse.

En espera del ansiado tema, Milo no se percató que detrás de ese gesto de labios franceses, se escondían otras intenciones.

–"Te amo..."- Dijo teniendo su rostro a la par, robándole otro beso que el griego si respondió de buena gana; pero Camus no se conformó con esa caricia, él quería más. Le obligo a recargarse con los brazos en la cama, mientras él se sentaba de piernas abiertas delante de él y le besaba con más pasión, desprendiéndole la camisa o al menos intentarlo; ya que al darse por enterado de sus intenciones, el escorpión rechazó el contacto

-"Dijiste que querías hablar"- Gruñó. El francés arremetió con sus labios, obteniendo otro rechazo

-"Y yo pensé que tú me querías"- Replicó con acento gélido

-"El que te ame no quiere decir que te pueda tomar cuando yo quiera..."- El onceavo custodio se separó de él, levantándose y dándole la espalda

-"Si me permites recordarlo, eso ya lo hiciste"- Milo no soportó sus palabras, mucho menos ese tono recriminatorio del que había hecho gala

-"¡Y ya te pedí perdón!"- Gritó girando a su acompañante por un fuerte agarre en los brazos, el cual pasó saliva sin más argumentos –"Camus..."- Tragó aire con dificultad; y una vez más, él fue causante de esa tristeza que embriagaba sus orbes. –"¿De qué forma te hago comprender que estoy muy arrepentido de lo que te dije?... T-te eh suplicado que me digas que no me odias, que me perdonas... que me amas sin que la sombra de ese pasado te pese... ¡Dioses, Camus!... ¡¿Qué más quieres de mi?"- Le sacudió con fuerza, tratando de despertarlo de aquél letargo al que parecía haber sucumbido; apresándolo con sus extremidades para posar la cabeza en su hombro.

Sabia que tenía razón, pero sólo quería una cosa por noche... una...

-"Dame lo que te pido"- Respondió con una modulación inmutable –"Quiero que sientas lo que es que jueguen contigo"

No podía creerlo. Cuando Milo se apartó de su compañero, en sus ojos se leía una expresión entre desconcierto y desilusión

¿Desde cuando al santo de acuario le satisfacía la venganza?

-"¿Eso es lo que quieres?"- Como respuesta, el francés desabrochó los primeros dos botones de su camisa. –"Bien"- El escorpión se quitó las manos del aguador y se dirigió hacia la puerta, aunque para sorpresa de este, sólo fue a ponerle el seguro. Regresó al lado de Camus y fue él quien inicio el contacto, esta vez haciendo uso de sus antiguos dotes como conquistador, hasta lograr que suspirara. –"Si estuvieras consiente de lo mucho que deseo sentirte como la última vez... no me pedirías esto..."- Susurró con éxtasis.

Con los bordes de su boca, apresó los del aguador, disfrutándolos en cada movimiento entre un juego infinito de caricias por parte de sus manos.

Los dedos del francés se apoderaron de cada botón, sacándolos del ojal uno a uno, desabrochando esa camisa que le privaba de la piel griega. Recibió la papila de su amante con la propia, permitiéndole indagar en su cavidad; escuchándose así mismo jadear y una fuerza superior que le mandaba a doblegar las piernas.

Milo percibió un par de manos acariciar sus pectorales y una línea de dientes morderle un labio, incitándole a retirar el pantalón del aguador que tan molesto le resultaba.

Recordó ser él quien tenía que actuar como la presa, por lo que se dejó hacer a antojo del francés.

Camus deslizó la camisa con sutileza, dejando los hombros griegos al descubierto para depositar besos fugaces, resbalando aún con sus dedos aquella prenda por los brazos, hasta que culminara en el piso. Trazó una línea invisible de partículas salivales pasando por la clavícula, el cuello y el oído, donde susurró frases en su dialecto que el escorpión no comprendió pero que si le incitaron.

La espalda del octavo guardián tocó el colchón de la cama, cuando el aguador lo arrojó sobre esta, pasando a besar cada rincón en su pecho: desde esas salientes sonrosadas que reaccionaban al contacto con su lengua, hasta el ombligo que se sumió con la intrusa dentro de él. Con sus manos francesas jaló un de los limites del cinturón, pasándolo por la hebilla hasta que el pantalón quedara flojo y pudiera desabotonar el broche que le impedía contacto con su hombría. Con ayuda de sus manos, la tela de mezclilla fluyó en dirección a sus pies, mientras sus pupilas se encargaban de buscar las del hombre bajo él.

Depositó un suave beso en la superficie de esa carnosidad, apreciando con el palmo un endurecimiento producto de sus caricias. Las glándulas dentro de su cavidad trabajaron hasta llenarla de sustancia y hacerle desear meter aquella pieza dentro de su boca. Percibió un ligero temblor en el escorpión, ansioso por esa emoción. Sitió sus labios en aquél miembro, apresándolo con la punta de estos, torturando a su amante con el cosquilleo que le nadaba en el vientre. Con la barbilla acarició ese pedazo de carne hasta que lo introdujo dentro de su boca, rozándolo con la punta de su lengua.

La respiración del griego se escuchó entrecortada, y sus dedos tuvieron que apresar las mantas entre ellos, sin más que hacer ante el placer. Su amante le escuchó disfrutar sus caricias, repetir su nombre y emitir sonidos que le provocaban mayor deseo. Camus finalizó la labor de desnudarse a sí mismo, sin descansar en la "tortura" realizada al de piel atezada. Tomó su propia masculinidad con una mano, al tiempo que la otra le ayudaba a apoyarse, masajeándola y darse más placer. Y aquella hombría entre sus labios y el juego de su lengua, culminó desbordando todo goce dentro de la boca francesa.

El sabor era amargo, pero al mismo tiempo dulce; ya que era esa esencia blanquecina y pegajosa le pertenecía a él, al único hombre que no importando cuantas veces su mente le dijera que había cicatrizado su corazón, este último siempre clamaba porque el suplicio de estar separados diera conclusión

Camus ascendió a su lado, previó a escupir a un lado la sustancia áspera que había recibido.

Los labios del escorpión le demandaron un roce, endulzando su paladar al contacto. En aquel momento el francés se desprendió del empalme y le dijo cerca al oído

-"Déjame ser tuyo como antes... quiero ser yo quien te tenga dentro y repita tu nombre con cansancio."- De cuerdo, aquella petición tenía lo mismo que él de santo

-"Pero..."- El aguador decidió no concederle el derecho de réplica, haciéndole que guardara sus palabras, en algún rincón de la boca.

La orden estaba dada, sólo hacia falta la voluntad de ejecutarla.

Milo resguardó sus orbes dejándose llevar por el fluido de emociones que le otorgan vida, perteneciendo la muestra efectiva que su adorado niño le ofrecía. Cambió de posición, siendo él quien gozó la dermis francesa con su lengua, obteniendo ser el dueño de cada respiro interrumpido. Con la maestría de sus manos cumplió el capricho de Camus, colocándose sobre su cuerpo desnudo, juntando pecho y espalda.

El onceavo guardián aspiró profundamente, situando sus codos sobre la almohada para apoyarse. El escorpión cubrió con la palma de su mano izquierda el dorso de la de su amante, implantando manualmente su hombría en la entrada ubicada entre dos voluptuosidades, que ya le esperaba con ansia. Formuló un gemido entre adolorido y placentero, percibiendo aquél intruso caliente, adentrarse con pausados y placidos movimientos. Cuando no sólo su sexo, si no también la dermis del escorpión tuvo roce con la parte trasera del aguador, Milo hizo una pauta para acomodar su brazo diestro delante del francés como si le abrazara, tocando con el final de sus dedos uno de sus pezones ubicados del lado derecho.

Prosiguió un vaivén de caderas, en reversa y frente, seguido por la proclamación del deseo con un nombre griego.

Cerró un ojo y apretó los dientes, dejando únicamente salir ese jadeo, producto del intruso en el final de su espalda.

Depositó un beso en el hombro que trataban de esconder perladas toxinas, arremetiendo contra ese cuerpo que ya era suyo, sintiendo como uno de sus dedos era apresado por otro par de identidad francesa.

Escondió el rostro entre la mata marina que tenía enfrente, apunto de liberar la excitación a través del papel que jugaba su hombría, los sonidos de su amante y el movimiento que ambos realizaban; Camus amortiguando su sed griega, Milo saciando su cuerpo de tacto francés.

La efímera la línea albina que a ambos contorneaba, era producto de cada gota de sudor que desprendían sus poros ante la agitación; y el juego de cuerdas vocales, una de tantas jugadas que tallaría en su mente, el recuerdo por una eternidad.

El escorpión suspiró con cansancio, soltando nuevamente aquella esencia en el interior de su amante, quien la recibió cerrando sus ojos y aminorando el agarre que él mismo había realizando en las partes del octavo guardián, que estuvieron al alcance de sus dedos.

Depositó suaves besos en las manos del griego, mientras este levantaba demás las caderas y salía, dejando sus últimas fuerzas en él.

Aún con los brazos de Milo ofreciéndole abrigo, el francés apoyó la cabeza en la musculatura de una extremidad, deslizando con sus manos cándidas, la otra bronceada, hasta dejarla sobre su cadera, con los dedos entrelazados.

Desplazando su cabeza por la almohada, recargándola en el hombro de su amante, contempló los rastros de su ardiente noche en las exhalaciones y aspiraciones aún entrecortadas, y mejillas matizadas, en el semblante ya relajado de SU Camus

-"Te amo..."- Endulzaron sus labios al oído francés

-"No tanto como yo"- Respondió con una sonrisa y un acento enervado.

De aquella forma, y al menos por esa noche, los estragos del pasado poco importaban en la penumbra de una habitación con una respiración calmada y el sonido de dos carnosidades plasmar una última muestra de afecto sobre el ser amado.

**Continuará…**

_Aclaración: en el forget original esto si sucede... los cambios vendrán a partir del que sigue._

_Por su lectura, gracias oxo _

_Besos a mi geme x (al final pensé en ella y en lo mucho k detesta el shakaxcamus xD... aunk aclaro de nuevo... k lo k pase entre camus y shaka si tenia k pasar)_

_p.d. me gustó T.T... es el primero lemon que no me arrepiento de escribir y un final k... bueno... me hubiera gustado sólo dejarle ahí o.o_

_pero no... aún faltan preguntas por responder y parejas k destrozar xD_

_aios o.o _


	15. Without a hope

**Penúltimo capítulo...**

El final –como ya lo había mencionado- tuvo una gran modificación, y este capítulo no terminaría en lo que lo dejé...

Muchos besos y mil gracias por sus comentarios y espera x.x

Name: **Forget **  
Género: Romance  
Parejas: MiloxCamus, ShakaxCamus,  
Capítulo 15: **Without a hope**  
Extras: Secuela de "**Es cruel el amor**", song de kalimba "**tocando fondo**", penúltimo capítulo

**-o- Without a hope –o-**

La alborada destilaba muestras áureas de su presencia, a través de las cortinas, en el resguardo de su habitación. Él, con el rostro en dirección hacia los cristales cubiertos, observaba lo primero que sus pupilas habían encontrado para distraerse y evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido la luna anterior.

Una piel que no era la propia, le servía de almohada en la cabeza y contorneaba, a la par, su cintura; aún entrelazando el extremo de sus manos francesas con los dedos bronceados.

Su compañero se removió entre sueños, cambiando la respiración pausada, por una aspiración honda que llenó cada músculo en su cuerpo atezado. Camus cerró los ojos al escucharle despertar, pretendiendo aún dormir cuando el segundero había pasado por el número doce, más de diez veces, desde que las membranas decidieron ya no resguardas sus orbes.

Milo observó la misma tonalidad y hermosura que la del mar, cuando abrió los ojos y comprendió que lo que había considerado un sueño, formaba parte de una afable realidad; ya que esa mata de cabellos oceánicos sólo podía pertenecerle a él, al santo de acuario.

Los labios se separaron, expresando un gesto cómplice de esa satisfacción de poder sentirlo con la yema de sus dedos, tocando su cintura y final de manos, percibiendo esa dermis francesa que creyó haber perdido. Sus ojos azulados titilaron ante la emoción, con un cosquilleo que pedía dejar brotar con gráciles perlas.

Le pertenecía tanto su cuerpo, como el corazón y la vida.

Tenía su sello desde hacia más de una década, justo cuando aquella noche, a los trece años, consiguió a base de engaños, lo que hoy había obtenido con un perdón; pese a que él mismo la única cosa que había anhelado, era una simple palabra que mostrara un pasado que ya no lastimaba, pero que seguía vigente por ese palpitar que aún los unía

Un nexo que ningún rubio podría romper...

La nuca del francés fue golpeada por un soplo del escorpión, un suspiro enamorado que el culpable no evitó, y que trajo como reacción la abertura de sus párpados.

-"Bu-buenos días"- Saludó el acuariano con un tono abochornado, mismo al que sus pómulos decidieron imitar.

-"Un plaisir de se réveiller avec vous, amour («Un placer despertar contigo, amor»"- Que martirio fue deleitar su tímpano con esa voz, con ese acento en su lengua, que parecía incitar al que le oyese a besar la boca de donde semejante sonido hubiera provenido...

Ahora comprendía a Shaka...

Sus ojos se abrieron con aprensión, recordando que anoche estaba tan concentrado en gozar del cuerpo de quien amaba, que se olvidó por completo de que esa habitación la compartía con alguien que no sólo buscada un buen amigo en él. 

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, injuriando la tentación que le había hecho ir en declive, caer nuevamente seducido por el veneno del escorpión.

Si la culpabilidad no se le asomara en la mente, entre roces y caricias mutuos, podría girarse en sí mismo y sorprender al griego con un beso. 

Suspiró asediado por su propia infracción, moviéndose de tal forma que el contacto entre el cuerpo del octavo guardián y el suyo, se volvió un simple espacio vacío.

**_Vuelve la angustia a hablarme de ti  
Cuando de aquí te alejas  
Sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí  
Esperando que intente dormir_**

El santo de Escorpio le observó con atención, en silencio; admirando la desnudez de esa silueta, que ahora se parada junto a la ventana. Ante sus ojos y en medio de la elipsis de vocablos explícitos, Milo forjó la idea de un arrepentimiento por parte del acuariano.

**_Me he quedado solo  
y así no planeaba vivir  
Me he quedado solo  
y sin ti, es tan fácil volverse loco_**

Caminó en su dirección, interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento al contornear su cintura con los brazos y besarle la mejilla por arriba del hombro.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Le preguntó aparento no haber concebido una ligera idea sobre su sentir. Camus, tan rápido como infló el pecho al aspirar, lo desinflo al suspirar; cambiando de posición entre aquellas extremidades hasta que sus ojos pudieron cruzarse con los del escorpión. 

El griego no pudo evitar notar esa turbación, una que le hizo saber en definitivo, que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. 

Trató de analizar la situación, de tal vez no sentir ese peso que lo calificaría como la peor de las personas.

-"¿Qué pensamientos me roban tu atención?"

Volvió a suspirar el acuariano. 

Tenía que hablarle con la verdad...

-"Milo yo... estoy pensando en Shaka..."- Los gestos del octavo custodio revolucionaron, deformándose a tal grado, que su aspecto parecía entelerido. Le soltó con pesadumbre, retirándose de su lado con pasos de la misma calidad

Si bien en la mente del francés se mantenía la imagen del rubio, las caricias de esa noche no había podido tener el mismo efecto en Camus, como lo tuvieron en él.

-"Estas conmigo y piensas en él... ¿Qué clase de juego es este?"- La sangre le subía a la cara golpeando sus mejillas sin alguna piedad. Apretó los puños con la misma furia, con el deseo retenido de no saltarle encima y matarlo 

-"No puedo mentirte..."- Colocó los dedos sobre el hueso del hombro griego, pese a que el dueño retiró las puntas de sus manos con un brusco movimiento

-"Entonces no lo hagas"- Viró sobre sí mismo y le miró con frialdad –"¿Sientes algo por él?"- Camus hubiera preferido que no le preguntara tal cosa, por lo menos hasta descifrar sus propios sentimientos. Sus labios temblaron sin la respuesta del escorpión, permitiendo que sus pies lo alejaran de su lado; aunque el griego le tomó por el brazo, obligándole a que nuevamente le observara –"Te hice una pregunta"-

-"No puedo responderte..."

-"¿Te resulta tan difícil decirme un si o un no?"- Hizo una pausa, interpretando un silencio que pisoteó su corazón –"Lo quieres..."- Con la sola idea, la voz se marchaba. El francés, pese a los intentos de su boca, no logró gesticular una explicación o una contrariedad que terminaría siendo una mentira. –"Suficiente"- Sus pupilas fueron embriagadas por una tristeza de muerte. Abandono el brazo de su compañero mientras recogía su camisa del piso, y volvía a colocársela.

La abertura bajo la nariz francesa vibró con preocupación, mientras su dueño trataba de calmarse y de pensar en una solución a tal delito. Las manos tomaron su brazo corpulento en un intento de suplica

-"Milo..."

-"Te eh implorado hasta el cansancio que me perdones, eh hecho esfuerzos sobre humanos para evitar besarte cuando sé que me odias... ¡Rayos!... ¡Eh hecho cuanto has querido porque te amo!"- Regresó sus ojos nublados a los del francés, que tomaron la decisión de observar la alfombra –"Pero veo que mi amor no te es suficiente"- La prenda ya cubría su espalda y torso, aunque este último aún estaba visible por los botones no cerrados al frente

**_Estoy tocando fondo  
Me niego a estar sin ti  
Te tengo que recuperar   
O de una vez dejarte ir_**

Sus dedos atezados masajearon la cien a la que una punzada había decidido atacar. Liberó un poco de aire y se situó frente al francés 

-"Sólo quiero saber si lo amas mucho más de lo que dices quererme a mi"- Tomó el mentón acuariano con algunos dedos de su mano diestra, permitiéndose a si mismo olvidar que en medio de ellos había un tercero, alguien que se robaba de a poco, cariño del ente de su idolatría. Camus no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia cuando él acercó tanto su rostro, que el fulgor de sus ojos le cegó y como efecto, los párpados decidieron custodiar sus orbes. Percibió la tibieza y el sabor sublime de sus labios, dejándose envolver por la presencia del único hombre que amaría hasta morir de nuevo...

La cerradura de cobre se abrió con un clic, pese a que la noche anterior, el escorpión se suponía, había puesto el seguro. Tanto Camus como Milo se apartaron, con la mirada pávida sobre la puerta

El recién llegado a penas podía concebir la idea que se formaba en su mente, observando los rastros de una fogosa noche en la cama donde él antes dormía, con el ser que ahora se encontraba desnudo entre las extremidades de su rival...

-"Espera..."- Estiró una mano tratando de detenerlo, mas este emprendió la carrera fuera de la habitación, dando un portazo a su salida. –"¡Shaka!"- El francés quiso salir en su búsqueda, no importando correr desnudo por la casa si eso era necesario; pero una vez más, el brazo de su amante le impidió tal tarea –"¡Suéltame!"- Exclamó con desesperación

-"Aún tenemos una charla pendiente"- Sus ojos ventilaban las emociones del corazón

-"No hasta que hable con él..."- Respondió glacial

Como un par de rivales se observaron, atentos a la decisión que el otro fuera a tomar.

**_Estoy tocando fondo,  
Me duele hablar de ti  
No quiero disimular  
El resto de mi vida  
¡Que no me importas más!_**

Milo desgarró el mutismo, y con ello su corazón

-"¡Estoy llegando a mi limite!"- Cautivó con mayor impulso la extremidad francesa, lastimando aquella piel con sus dedos.

-"No eres el único."- Contestó de nuevo con su acento gélido, moviendo su brazo hasta que lograra liberarlo, sin el propósito realizado. –"¡Déjame salir!" 

-"¿Te importa más él que yo?"

-"En este momento si"- Su hablar era tan frío, que casi podía calar el alma griega, que ya se desmoronaba en la profundidad del torso

_**Estoy tocando fondo  
Me niego a estar sin ti  
Te tengo que recuperar**   
(Te tengo que recuperar...)  
**O de una vez dejarte ir**   
(O de una vez dejarte ir...)_

-"Dime que me perdonas y te dejaré ir a donde quieras..."- Sabía que pedirlo era en vano, que de sus labios no saldrían esas palabras; pero tenía que intentarlo... aunque fuera una última vez... 

-"¡No es tan fácil!... Tú me hiciste mucho daño... ¡Ya eh sufrido bastante por tu culpa!"- Milo junto los dientes con furor, apresando no sólo la extremidad diestra del aguador, si no también la zurda; sacudiendo al perturbado francés

-"¿Y yo qué?... No sólo tú has sufrido... ¡Yo también lo estoy haciendo!"- La voz le tembló, las pupilas titilaron y su corazón amenazó con desbordarse. Soltó el cuerpo que había retenido a su lado, caminando en dirección a la puerta sin la intención de abandonar la habitación, tan sólo buscando el apoyo de la pared o lo que fuera, para evitarse el tener que sucumbir ante el dolor. 

Aprobó que el silencio le hiciera justicia, atormentando la cognición de su más grande asesino. 

-"¿No te parece suficiente castigo vivir más de ocho años sin ti, verte morir y conformarme con besar un par de labios fríos?"- Prosiguió con su recriminación, haciendo algunas pautas cuando la voz amenazaba por írsele –"Y por si no fuera poco, cuando tengo la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores resulta que tú ya amas a alguien más..."- El contenerse resultó inútil. Etéreas estrellas se despidieron de sus edenes, partiendo sus pómulos en mitades y culminando el descenso en la barbilla, hasta pender de ella y caer por fin al suelo. La mano que se apoyaba a un lado de su cabeza, en la pared, se cerró hasta formar un puño que estrelló sin compasión contra el muro. 

**_Estoy tocando fondo,  
Me duele hablar de ti  
No quiero disimular  
El resto de mi vida... _**

-"No lo resisto... ya no más Camus, ya no más..."- Su más cruel padecimiento se materializó con esas lágrimas, que sólo una palabra francesa podría sosegar.

El aguador, quien también tenía rastros del mismo calvario en su semblante, quiso emitir el sonido tan esperado por el escorpión, sin lograrlo. Sus labios sólo pronunciaron la condena para sí mismo

-"Milo... da-dame tiempo... por favor..."- Pero él ya había llegado a su limite. Sus dedos atezados recorrieron los pómulos, limpiando esas partículas indeseables en su faz, con el mismo furor con el que deseaba arrancarse aquél amor.

-"Creo que ya tuviste más del necesario..."- Dio su respuesta definitiva, ignorando todo malestar en sí mismo, e incluso la burla a la que pudiera ser expuesto, al salir desnudo de aquella habitación...

Lo último que Camus percibió en su interior, fue un peso que le hizo caer de rodillas, derrotado, con la idea de que lo había perdido para siempre; de que era la última vez que podían entablar otro tipo de charla... por el resto de sus vidas...

**Continuará…**

**La discusión era más larga... se suponía que Milo recriminaba el castigo de su ausencia, el haberlo visto como traidor en la batalla contra Hades, y lo que Artemisa y Apolo les hacían al dejarlos como piedra; en resumen, él alegaba haber sido ya castigado por su delito.**

Besos oxo oxo oxo


	16. Forget

**-o-.-o-**

Name: **Forget **  
Género: **Romance/Angst/**Humor  
Parejas: MiloxCamus, ShakaxCamus,  
Capítulo 16: **Forget**   
Extras: Secuela de "**Es cruel el amor**", **FINAL**, Songs: **_I Don't want to talk about it_** de Rod Steward, y **_Si tú no estas_** de Cinthya y José Luis

-o- **FORGET **–o-

Bebió un sorbo a su café, con la mirada fija sobre el hombre que había amado por tantos años y con el que ahora discutía un tema, quizá vital para la vida de dos caballeros, que ya no se dirigían la palabra.

Shion lucía perturbado, aún indeciso sobre la forma en que tenía que actuar, pese a que Dohko ya le había aconsejado que lo mejor fuera hablar

-"Pero no es fácil..."- Se lamentó. El moreno estiró la mano hasta alcanzar la del níveo patriarca, la cual reposaba crispada sobre la mesa de la terraza

-"Aún así, Camus debe saberlo"- Comentó. Dos pupilas amatistas perforaron su alma, a través de sus olivas

-"Estan pasando por un mal momento..."- El santo de libra notó la forma en que aquella situación afectaba al patriarca, quien consideraba como sus propios hijos a cada uno de los dorados, pese a ahora fueron unos años, en apariencia, menor. Apretó sutilmente la extremidad retenida, llamando la atención de los ojos que se habían concentrado en el contenido negruzco de la taza

-"Entonces espera a que las cosas si calmen, si es que eso llega a pasar"- Shion volvió a retirar su atención para levantarse y caminar hasta el barandal

-"No es justo para ninguno. Sus destinos están marcados por la casa en que nacieron y esos templos jamás han podido firmar una alianza"- La brisa le otorgó una caricia mientras se llevaba sus verdes cabellos y su siempre confidente se situaba detrás de él, abrazándolo a modo de confort

-"No lo es... mucho menos cuando uno de ellos lleva en sus venas ese legado"- El patriarca apretó los puños

-"Si Armiéns le hubiera dicho que era su padre..."

-"Pero no lo hizo, y creo que fue lo mejor"- Shion se deshizo del abrazo con brusquedad

-"¿Lo mejor para quien, Dohko?"

-"No dejes que tu sentido paterno te nuble la razón. ¿Acaso preferías que Armiéns le dijera que su nacimiento se dio por un error, porque quería desquitarse de un profundo dolor?"- El patriarca no respondió –"Si él calló estoy seguro de que fue porque quería que Camus lo matara sin vacilar, que fuera más fuerte que su padre, que jamás supiera que la única razón por la que estuvo con su madre fue para desquitarse de Ernaton..."

-"Pero es tan injusto..."- Dohko notó como la sangre en los dedos del patriarca, dejaba de fluir con libertad por estos. –"Y ahora no podemos decírselo, no hasta que se arregle con Milo, si lo hacemos ahora puede que prefieran seguir el mismo destino que siempre ah regido sus casas"

-"O tal vez no"- El peliverde le miró con incredulidad –"Piénsalo. Nuestro querido bicho siempre ah gustado de llevarle la contraria a Armiéns, si le decimos que Camus es su hijo y que su destino como Acuario y Escorpio es siempre estar en guerra, puede que se arreglen"

-"No lo sé. Considero que lo mejor para todos es que no lo sepan; no ahora, quizá en un tiempo prudente"- Suspiró con cansancio. Dohko posó la mano sobre su hombro tratando de transmitirle un poco de apoyo; algo que el patriarca agradeció apretando tenuemente las puntas de sus dedos.

Taladró sus tímpanos con tan siniestras palabras, pronunciándolas con la mera intención de dispararle un dardo mortífero, justo al corazón. 

Cerró los ojos con abatimiento, aún prendido al cuerpo que evitaba su hundimiento en el mar de sufrimiento.

Él dejó de acariciar sus cabellos oceánicos, despegándose de su lado para observar el dolor materializado en su faz y secar con los dedos esas furtivas lágrimas, que de apoco le partían el corazón.

**_I can tell by your eyes that you've prob'bly been crying forever,_**

-"Todo estará bien Camus, ten fe..."- Pero no lo creía. El aguador sabía que esas palabras no tenían certeza.

Se levantó de la cama donde había permanecido sentado, avanzando hacia la ventana abierta, con su amigo siguiéndole de cerca

-"No me mientas Shaka... tú sabes que no lo esta"- Y el dolor volvió a brotar de sus orbes, humedeciendo todavía más su rostro.

El rubio volvió a tomar sus brazos, jalándole de tal forma que volviera a enfocar esa vista nublada en sus propios edenes, y protegerle de nuevo con las extremidades, hasta producirle un efecto sedativo

**_And the stars in the sky don't mean nothing to you, they're a mirror._**

Le escuchó emitir bajos alaridos y estremecerse en su abrazo, con el tormento que no cedía a ninguna muestra afectiva

-"Lo perdí para siempre... Milo me..."- Guardó silencio. Conocerlo por si mismo dolía más que saberlo por labios de otro

Los dientes delanteros del budista se apropiaron de un labio inferior, posándose sobre este para acallar una papila que decidiera replicar; recordando lo que había roto el corazón francés por una segunda vez...

**-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-**

La ventisca matutina jugaba con sus dorados cabellos, mientras su cuerpo se «ocultaba» tras la frondosidad de un árbol, en el jardín de la mansión. Sus piernas entrelazadas y los aros que sus dedos creaban, no lograban quitar la imagen que sus ojos habían capturado, hacia un par de minutos.

**_I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart._**

El entrecejo se le fruncía, intentando borrar esa indeseable fotografía...

**_If I stay here just a little bit longer,_**

La única persona que podría significar más que cualquier otra existencia para él mismo, disfrutó de una noche vehemente en compañía de quien sería, su más cruel y deletéreo enemigo; pero la suerte estaba echada, y quizá ya había una previa decisión tomada por su amor platónico

**_If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, heart?_**

-"Shaka"- Lo llamaba. Era la voz del ser que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde el día en que le conoció, del único que desde entonces ocupó su corazón aún cuando hubiera pensando que amó a otros seres más. Los párpados dejaron de cubrir sus agraciadas gemas, mientras una mano tomaba otra postura, ayudándole a pararse y mirar la figura francesa que le buscaba.

Los labios del aguador se entreabrieron, aunque de ellos las palabras no salieron, debido a que en su rapidez, el rubio abrazó a su amigo con el mismo sentimiento que evocaba una despedida.

**_If I stand all alone, will the shadow hide the color of my heart;_**

-"Sé feliz con él Camus; ustedes se aman"- Él no respondió, pero sus ojos adquirieron turbación y sus manos se situaron bajo los brazos del budista, cerca de la espina dorsal. –"Nuestro acercamiento se dio por aquello que hubo entre ustedes, porque yo no quería dejarte morir entre el dolor de saber lo que sentías y el odio que siempre has creído profesarle. Tú lo amas y él..."

**_Blue for the tears, black for the night's fears._**

-"No puedo estar a su lado"- Interrumpió deshaciendo el abrazo y sonriéndole levemente. –"Shaka, él tiene razón. Las palabras que más le eh escuchado decir son de perdón hacia a mi; pero yo..."- Bajó un momento la vista

**_The star in the sky don't mean nothing to you, they're a mirror._**

-"Dioses... no puedo creerle."- Sus ojos volvieron a buscar los edenes del rubio. –"En mi mente se plasmó una idea sobre él, una manera en la que se volvió después de mi partida a Sibería hace más de trece años... y... yo... estoy perdiendo la esperanza de perdonarle"

-"Escúchame."- Tomó las manos del francés mientras le dedicaba un gesto con los labios. –"Una persona no es lo que dijo ser en su última conversación, si no lo que siempre ah sido a través de su relación (1)"- Esa oración se volvió un faro en medio de la penumbra, el filo que dividió el lienzo en los ojos franceses

-"Eso quiere decir que..."

-"Que Milo te ama y que tú lo quieres con esa misma intensidad. Te hizo daño, si; pero no guardas odio hacia él porque ya le perdonaste"- La boca del aguador se abrió con la misma sorpresa que sus ojos. –"Lo que sucedió entre ustedes anoche, no es más que una prueba de la certeza en mis palabras"- Camus volvió a sonreír, recuperando un fulgor perdido en las paginas viejas de su vida. Abrazó al hombre frente a él, a quien no sólo le debía tal revelación, si no la existencia que creyó perdida; agradeciéndole su infinita amistad y el amor que no podía corresponderle

-"Pero... ¿Qué pasará contigo?"

-"Cuando una persona ama de verdad, busca la felicidad de ese ser tan especial; pero si este sólo representa un capricho, hará hasta lo imposible por retenerle a su lado aunque eso signifique arruinarle la vida. Por eso..."- Se apartó del aguador con el mismo gesto y tono tranquilizador –"Iremos con Milo para que le digas esas palabras que él tanto quiere escuchar de ti."- Sus dedos cándidos tomaron la mano francesa para llevarle al interior de la casa, buscando al escorpión y que Camus pudiera confesar aquello.

Entraron en la mansión rebuscando la identidad griega, encontrándolo cuando lo escucharon reñir con alguien más, en la sala 

-"Tu podrás decir misa, pero yo los vi juntos"- Decía

-"Quizá no es lo que parece..."- Aioria le respondía con vaguedad

**_I don't want to talk about it, how you broke this old heart._**

-"Pues yo les creo más a mis ojos que a cualquier de ellos"- Sentenció. Para entonces, tanto el rubio como el francés ya estaban en la misma habitación que ambos. Shaka soltó su mano mientras el penúltimo custodio avanzaba hacia el escorpión, cuyo semblante no se veía muy amigable. 

-"Milo, tengo algo que decirte"- El rostro irradiaba felicidad por cada componente en él; aunque este gesto fue contraído al toparse con la espalda impuesta del nombrado

**_If I stay here just a little bit longer,_**

-"Pero yo no quiero escucharte"- Manifestó con aspereza. Dio algunos pasos hacia la salida; no obstante, el francés avanzó hasta situársele en medio de su travesía

-"Lo voy a decir es muy importante... Yo ya..."- Sus dedos de esmalte se vieron obligados a soltar la piel atezada, por un brusco movimiento que también le obligó a mirar justo a los ojos griegos 

**_if I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, whoa, my heart?_**

-"¿Qué no entiendes que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo? No quiero verte nunca más... ¡Te detesto!... ¡Déjame tranquilo!"- Aquellas palabras estaban inyectadas con el más letal de los venenos, acompañados por ese fuego en las pupilas del escorpión que le hacia retroceder con pavor.

Shaka y Aioria guardaron silencio. El aguador no desistió en su lucha... Si Milo ya le había rogado con anterioridad, él también podía hacerlo.

Su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, tomando el brazo del helénico para hacerle entender, aunque de poco le valiera...

**_My heart... whoa... my heart... _**

-"Es que..."- Escorpio cansado, herido y con tantas difusas emociones, sin meditarlo, uno de sus puños fue estrellarse contra el rostro del francés, antes de salir de la habitación 

-"¡Camus!"- Tanto el rubio como Leo trataron de auxiliar a su amigo; aunque las heridas en su rostro no era tan grandes como la recién formada en el rincón de su torso 

**-:-:- End Of Flash Back -:-:-**

Sus propias pupilas tomaban vida bajo ese recuerdo, y es que él no era inmune al padecimiento ajeno, mucho menos al de una persona que amaba...

-"No quiero perderlo... no quiero..."- Escuchó que decía con desesperanza.

Shaka deslizó sus dedos níveos por los cabellos verde azulados de su compañero, jurando que de él mismo dependería una reconciliación entre ambos, aunque la vida se le fuera en el intento...

Vaya que si amaba a Camus...

Repudiaba su comportamiento tanto o más que a él mismo; por ser el culpable de que su presencia no cupiera en el corazón francés.

Escupió el sabor metálico que inundaba su paladar, por el hilo de sangre que le brotaba desde la comisura labial y que se le adentraba en la cavidad, sin remedio. Sus pupilas aún amenazaban al hombre delante de él que era calmado por Leo

-"Si fueras más inteligente..."- Dijo con recelo

-"¿Qué cosa Shaka?... ¿Me dejaría engatusar por Camus como tú? No gracias... de esa agua ya bebí..."- Respondió el escorpión con desprecio. El rubio luchó contra el agarre de Saga y Shura juntos, ansioso por incrustar el puño en esa mejilla bronceada

-"¡Eres un idiota Milo!"- Vociferó –"Tú no te mereces lo que él siente por ti"- El peliazul tiró a su vez de las extremidades retenidas

-"Es él quien no se merece ninguno de mis sacrificios... ninguna de mis lágrimas..."- Su cuerpo tembló ante el escocimiento de sus vocablos. Agachó la cabeza hasta que el copete le cubriera los ojos, dejando de pelear por unos minutos.

Lo amaba. Podía escuchar en cada latido una muestra desesperada por apreciar cualquier gesto, aunque fuera el más despreciativo a su persona; pero esa maldita escena le atormentaba, un recuerdo del que sólo podía depender para aborrecerlo más que a nada en el mundo...

Su mirada mancillada se posó sobre los edenes de Shaka

-"Si tanto se aman quédense juntos y a mi déjenme tranquilo..."- Aioria percibió la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba con cada palabra, así que le soltó y permitió que Milo se alejara ante la perplejidad de Shura, Saga y Shaka; aunque este último se percató de aquella muestra de martirio que resbaló por su mejilla

-"Esta loco"- Dijo en voz baja para mi mismo, sin comprender lo que había dicho

-"No lo esta"- Respondió el guardián de Leo con un acento que nunca había usado con él. El rubio le observó con detenimiento, encontrando una expresión que no le agradó, era como si el moreno estuviera resentido por algo que él había hecho...

-"¿Algún día creen poder soltarme?"- Gruñó refiriéndose al español y al griego mayor. Ambos sonrieron arrepentidos y le dieron libertad, limitándose a murmurar frases in entendibles antes de salir de su campo visual.

El quinto custodio había permanecido en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y observándole con una expresión que Shaka no pudo descifrar

-"¿Quieres decirme algo?"- Inquirió con extrañeza

-"Tantas cosas que justo ahora quiero callar"- Dio un paso dispuesto a dejarle solo, cuando un agarre en el brazo le impidió avanzar

-"Te suplico que seas claro conmigo"- No hubo respuesta. –"¡Por Buda, Aioria!... ¿Así o más enredadas las cosas?"- Dejó la extremidad para cruzarse de brazos y mirarle con recelo. Una expresión de molestia se marcó en el semblante griego

-"¿Por qué no vas con tu novio y terminas de '_reconfortarlo_'? Es obvio que bajo ese pretexto..."

-"¿De qué novio me estas hablando?"- Interrumpió el budista con una expresión más seria, haciendo explotar al Aioria

-"DE CAMUS, ¿DE QUIÉN MÁS?"- Su cuerpo retrocedió antes de sufrir los estragos de una parálisis y todo el peso de una confesión bastante borrosa

-"Él... no es mi novio..."- Trató de excusarse sin saber una causa, aunque luego cambio el tono en su voz -"Y además, ¿Qué razón debería darte yo a ti de lo que hago con mi vida?"

-"Ninguna que quisiera escuchar"- Dijo con frialdad, limitándose a dar por terminada la conversación y caminar lo bastante lejos de su lado; pero nuevamente Shaka lo tomó por el brazo, dándole un brusco jalón

-"Tú y Milo están terminando con mi paciencia"- Leo tiró de su extremidad con aspereza y puso a la par su rostro con el de él para gritarle

-"¡Ustedes ya agotaron la nuestra!"- Cada músculo de su cara tenía una gota de reproche, trasformándolo en un león de aspecto fiero. El rubio, quien había retrocedido después de aquellas palabras con un sonido más alto de lo normal, tomó aire para calmarse y pensar en un mejor procedimiento que terminara de resolver aquellas ecuaciones tan complejas.

Las manos le temblaban cuando las situó en el pecho del moreno, y aunque el contacto no fue rechazado gracias a la mirada suplicante que le dedicó, percibió un raro hormigueo recorrer su dermis y un leve sonrojo en los pómulos griegos

-"Aioria, si alguna vez signifiqué algo para ti, dime porque se portan como si les debiéramos algo"- La saliva atravesó con trabajos su traquea. Lo tenía tan cerca que sólo le bastaba acercarse unos cuantos centímetros para rozar con el contorno de su boca, los labios encarnados del rubio. Sus manos subieron hasta la altura de los pectorales donde se situaban las yemas del budista. Con los dedos contorneó el final de las manos cándidas sin quitar ese contacto que le agradaba

-"Porque así es... Milo y yo los vimos en el jardín..."- Comenzó a explicarle moderando su tono en la voz. –"Ustedes se estaba abrazando y ellos habían terminado de discutir"

-"¿Tú en realidad crees que si Camus y yo fuéramos pareja, a mi me interesaría arreglar las cosas en su relación?"- Aioria no supo responder. Las palabras de Shaka lo habían convertido en un mimo que sólo podía comunicarse a base de gestos y señas para pedirle clemencia por su trato tan hostil.

El rubio se concibió como causa de la tribulación en Leo, por lo que apretó los dedos que tomaban sus manos con cierto sentimiento, antes de sonreírle en modo reconfortante; aunque su gesto cordial se convirtió en perplejo, al recibir un abrazo por parte del moreno

Y a menos que se atreviera a desconocerlo, podría asegurar y firmar en un acta, que el quinto custodio le profesaba algo más que solo amistad...

-"Tenemos trabajo que hacer"- Dijo solaz el griego sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y tomándole por el brazo para llevarlo a un sitio que el rubio desconocía

Apenas habían llegado a sus tímpanos semejantes calumnias, sus manos se estrujaron sobre el tocador como mero acto de impotencia.

-"Creímos que debías saberlo..."

-"Si, es que... si hablábamos con Milo seguro que él no iba a escucharnos" 

Camus intentó tranquilizarse para que la sangre fluyera con libertad hacia sus dedos; pero entre más lo intentaba, el discurso recién hecho por Aioria y Shaka le perforaba más el discernimiento

-"Esto no se lo perdono... ya sufrí bastante..."- Dijo en voz baja. El rubio intentó decir algo alentador... –"¡No más!... ¡Soy el caballero de acuario, no tengo por que soportar esto!"- Viró sobre sí mismo y a ambos les tocó una mirada amenazante –"Todo fue en vano... Ya no quiero volver a verlo..."

-"Si quieres y volverás a hacerlo"- Replicó Virgo para su sorpresa –"Fue un mal entendido, Camus, Milo sólo sacó conclusiones de lo que presenció, y en vez de retenerte a su lado como lo haría cualquier persona que no te amara, quiso alejarte para estuvieras conmigo, con el ser al que supuestamente habías escogido"

-"Aún así..."

-"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Shaka"- Interrumpió Aioria su impugna –"¿Y sabes?"- Mostró un morralito que había tenido guardado entre sus ropas –"Si un amor tan fuerte como el que ustedes dos se tienen puede romperse por un simple mal entendido, todo lo que representa esto... es pura basura..."- Arrojó hacia el aguador el objeto referido

-"¿Qué es esto?" – Sus ojos recorrieron la superficie del bolso de tela

-"Descúbrelo por ti mismo, sólo puedo decirte que es algo que Milo ah guardado consigo por trece años"- Tanto Shaka como Camus fijaron su atención en el guardián de Leo antes de intercambiar una mirada y finalmente, descansar su atención en dicho objeto.

Con el morral descansando en la palma de su mano y con los dedos de la otra, tiró de las cintas que lo hermetizaban. Lo primero que sacó al meter la extremidad fue un papel doblado que no reconoció a simple vista, pero que al abrir y leer las primeras líneas, admitió como su propia caligrafía

-"... ah... yo..."- Sitió un terrible peso sobre sus hombros, haciendo conjunto con la nitidez del pasado que ahora se le presentaba. Dio algunos torpes pasos hasta la cama, donde con la vista aún perdida entre lo escrito en el papel, Shaka y Aioria le ayudaron a tomar asiento antes de caer posiblemente desmayado

-"¿Lo reconoces Camus?"- Le pregunto el moreno

-"Si..."- Por un momento sonrió –"Es mi carta..."- Le pasó aquél papel al rubio mientras en su mente recordaba cada una de las emociones que tuvo al instante de escribir.

-"Esto certifica mis palabras"- Dijo Virgo acomodándose a su lado –"Tú jamás lo has odiado, estabas confundido, sí, pero tú corazón siempre ah estado con él..."

-"Yo también lo creo."- Comentó Leo poniéndose de cuclillas, en frente –"Camus, Milo se equivocó con lo que te hizo, pero esta arrepentido y ah sufrido mucho desde entonces con tu ausencia y algunos desprecios para su persona..."

-"Lo sé..."- Respondió abrumado. Shaka deslizó su brazo hasta tomarle la mano

-"¿Vale o no la pena deshacerse del orgullo y pelear por estar junto a él?"- Cruzaron una mirada que culminó en una sonrisa

-"Tienes razón. Creo que ya a hecho suficiente por recuperarme, es hora de que sea yo quien luche por borrar este mal entendido"- Suspiró, permitiendo que sus pies lo dirigieran hacia la puerta

-"Camus, por si dudas un momento... quizá esto pueda darte un poco más de valor"- Le arrojó el morralito con un gesto afable de labios. El acuariano procedió a abrirlo y cambiar la mueca de extrañeza por una de sobrecogimiento

-"No puede ser..."- En su mano reposaba un pedazo de tela sucio que en otro tiempo, pudo ser blanco. –"Es el pañuelo de mi madre"- Y observó las lágrimas impregnadas del pupilo de Escorpio, habiéndose mezclado con las suyas que fueron acalladas por su madre, la tarde que partió de Francia hacia su destino.

Eso era lo que Milo había preservado por más de trece años, un comprobante de la primera vez que entre ellos surgió un nexo inquebrantable. Giró el rostro un par de grados para agradecer el gesto de Aioria y abandonar la habitación.

**_A veces sé que si, que pierdo la cabeza_**

El corazón le latía avivadamente, con una fuerza sobrenatural que le dolía. Sus pasos variaban de apresurados a calmados, dependiendo del pensamiento que le cruzara por la mente; y es que, mientras le buscaba por la mansión, trataba de hallar una excusa o un buen método para que el escorpión desistiera del mutismo impuesto entre ellos.

**_Puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa_**

Si Aioria y Shaka no hubieran intervenido, él seguiría destrozado por dentro, pero fingiendo que el daño del epicentro no era tan terrible.

**_Hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente  
Si no estas conmigo_**

Después de buscarle en la mayor parte de las habitaciones de la mansión, concibiendo después la idea de que hubiera salido con el resto de inquilinos aquella mañana, terminó por encontrarlo en la cocina, hablando con Kanon.

El reencuentro entre un mundo gélido griego y un elocuente francés, pareció desatar una tormenta en el jardín que se divisaba por los cristales de la ventana.

El cielo emitió un sonido más parecido a reproche, como si los dioses estuvieran en contra del aguador; pero no cedería. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia él...

-"Hablamos en otra ocasión"- Comentó el griego al gemelo, yendo hacia la puerta contigua, huyendo del aguador. Camus le siguió con decisión

**_Pero no mi amor, tú no eres así_**

-"No puedes ignorarme toda tu vida"- Le expresó con aspereza.

Estaba consiente de eso; y pese a que él mismo no quería hacerlo, se negaba a dar la vuelta, abrazarlo y sólo desearle felicidad

**_No me digas adiós, si esto no ha comenzado_**

Apretó el paso, decidido a darle otro golpe si no le dejaba tranquilo; mas el francés no desistía en su empeño.

**_Déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano_**

Tenía que recuperarlo, así tuviera que encerarlo bajo el poder de sus aros de hielo y obligarle a prestar atención a la alocución que iba a darle.

**_Cuando te conocí, la vida entendí_**

Hacer hasta lo imposible por sanar las heridas del pasado y comenzar con lo que nunca dio inicio...

**_Porque no estabas tú..._**

Milo sabia que tenía que fugarse del sonido de su voz, no importando cuanto clamara el corazón por que esta llegara a los tímpanos y viajara hacia él; así que en vez de emprender la retirada hacia el cuarto que compartía con Aioria, decidió atravesar el pasillo y dirigirse hacia el jardín, donde con tormenta, esperaba que no le siguiera.

-"Tengo algo que decirte... y lo haré aunque finjas no ponerme atención..."- El escorpión cerró los ojos, sabiendo que entre más demorara, las oraciones siguientes lo harían desistir.

**_Con tu adiós el dolor se metió en mis sueños_**

-"¡Te amo, bicho ingrato!"- Profirió con osadía

-"¡Basta, Acuario!"- Prorrumpió el griego, deteniéndose.

**_Nuestro amor no murió,  
Eras mi veneno_**

El semblante atezado expresaba resentimiento, pero los globos oculares sólo manifestaban padecimiento. Arrepentido por su reflejo y la poca fuerza hacia el rechazo de su voz, casi corrió hacia la puerta de entrada

La debilidad del escorpión se convirtió en su arma. Ignorando su temor y la tribulación de él, también salió al jardín, donde una fuerte tormenta los recibió por igual.

**_Nos dejamos llevar, fuimos indiferentes  
Y lo nuestro llegó a su fin_**

A Milo la lluvia no le importó. Las frías y traslucidas gotas que se desprendían del cielo, se asemejaban con su propio sentir, mezclándose en su faz con su propio tormento liquido. Y si bien aquello podría borrar lo que Camus le había hecho pasar desde su muerte, el desprecio, el orgullo pisoteado y esa forma de jugar con sus sentimientos, no le importaba pescar una pulmonía severa.

**_Lo culpaba de tanto y le agradecía tan poco... _**

Percibió su cercanía y la molesta insistencia con la que le perseguía, provocando que la sangre se le subiera hasta la cara, nublando todo pensamiento positivo hacia su persona. Dejó de caminar mientras un brillo inminente se asomaba por una de sus uñas matizándose a escarlata. El aguador no se detuvo, prosiguió en su caminar a punto de dar rienda suelta a las palabras que lo pudieran calmar, cuando Milo viró unos cuantos grados a estribor y lanzó tres ataques contra su cuerpo. Las punzadas lo derribaron, como si un acero caliente hubiera sido incrustado en su pecho y extremidades.

**_Pero no mi amor, tú no eres así_**

Camus apretó el puño, apenas logrando ver a través de la cortina de agua que le caía sin piedad en el rostro. Y lucharía, lo haría hasta que él se cansara o terminara matándolo. 

**_No me digas adiós, si esto no ha comenzado_**

Emprendió nuevamente la retirada, aunque una ventisca helada le pasó rozando por el hombro, llamando nuevamente a que sus zafiros enfocaran al francés.

**_Déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano_**

Bufó incrédulo. Si no quería claudicar, él le obligaría a hacerlo.

**_Cuando te conocí, la vida entendí_**

Los santos que no habían asistido al paseo por la ciudad, acudieron a la puerta del jardín y ventanas que les posibilitaran la visión de aquella letal pelea.

-"Tenemos que detenerlos... ¡Van matarse!"- Exclamó Aioria con un pie en el umbral

-"No, espera"- Dijo Mu detrás de él posando una mano en su hombro –"Quizá... las cosas se terminen de arreglar"- Las pupilas le temblaban cuando dijo aquello. El castaño lo encaró con furor

-"Estas diciendo incoherencias... ¡MILO Y CAMUS VAN A MATARSE!"- Trató de caminar hacia ellos para ponerle un fin a aquella situación, cuando el rubio le tomó por la mano

-"Aioria, yo también creo que la única forma en que pueden arreglar esto es como dos santos dorados... nada más..."- La voz de Shaka por primera vez no sonaba ecuánime, si no con temor latente en cada palabra. Y ninguno se movió. Tomaron por decisión ser espectadores de una cruel batalla por la redención.

**_Porque no estabas tú..._**

El cuerpo del escorpión temblaba bajo los grados de temperatura a los que había sido sometido por el polvo de diamante. Su respiración era entrecortada y los latidos cardiacos eran opacos. Si bien se congelaba, no abandonaba la disputa.

Un hilo carmesí marcaba en el pasto mojado, la trayectoria que los pasos del francés habían dado, combinándose con el barro y la lluvia que aún le golpeaba la coronilla. Su organismo había sido traspasado por catorce agujas, robándole sentidos, fuerza y viveza con cada gota de sangre.

Un ataque más y podían dar todo por terminado. Sólo era cuestión de alzar su cosmo y darle final a aquél asunto que tanto los había atormentado.

**_Pero no mi amor, tú no eres así_**

Camus alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, tomado la pose de su última y más letal técnica, al mismo tiempo que Milo alzaba su cosmo y jalaba su brazo hacia atrás, preparando la técnica que le hacia honor a su constelación.

**_No me digas adiós, si esto no ha comenzado_**

Sus glóbulos oculares comenzaron a cristalizarse, acompañados por un ardor que les hizo teñirse de rosa a rojo, poco a poco, con un sentimiento de dolor en el alma.

**_Déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano_**

Si por alguna razón había valido la condena, era tiempo de probarlo...

-"¡Ejecución Aurora!" 

-"¡Antares!"

-"¡NO!"- Los espectadores profirieron un grito aterrado, sin saber como actuar o sin tener el conocimiento de la situación que ante sus ojos se materializaba. Shaka se abrazó al castaño, quien cerró los ojos. Mu se llevó las manos al rostro. Kanon dejó caer al piso el emparedado que degustaba. Otros santos que acaban de llegar del paseo, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Shion casi muere de un ataque...

**_Cuando te conocí, la vida entendí_**

-"Estupido..."- Dijo en voz baja Milo, con su dedo aún incrustado en el torso de Acuario. –"Pude matarte..."- Sus pupilas cerúleas sucumbieron al sentimiento que se amotinaba en su contra, brotando como lo único que había salido por ellas desde que supo que lo amaba. Y aunque el espíritu de Camus no claudico en la batalla, su cuerpo se desvaneció ante el griego, quien lo recibió entre sus brazos para evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo

_(Porque no estabas tú...)_

Los cabellos marinos del onceavo guardián se esparcían por arriba de la rodilla derecha, debajo de la cabeza que era acunada por el escorpión. Pasó sus dedos atezados por el pómulo pálido del francés, retirando unos cuantos hilos mojados que le impedían contemplarlo en su totalidad. Las pupilas que cobraban vida en cada parpadeo, no tenían más panorama que ese par de agraciados zafiros

-"¿De-debo... pregun-tar un... p-por qué?"- Le costaba tanto hablar como el pensar que no hubiera cruzado la línea de la vida. Escorpio secó una grácil lágrima.

-"Si lo haces, yo también tendré que interrogarte"- El octavo guardián volvió a sonreírle, regándole lo que en la batalla había perdido. Reunió fuerzas para alzar la extremidad hasta el rostro del griego, donde apoyó tres dedos que resbalaron y que el halagado retuvo con un brazo libre. Tenia fría la mejilla por sus ataques, pero aún más gélido era el contacto del francés.

En la mente de Escorpio se había instalado la idea de darle muerte; pero al último instante decidió usar su aguja para la misma acción que con Kanon. Con Acuario había pasado lo mismo. En vez de decidir darle muerte, bajó los brazos antes de que su poder fuera despedido.

En pocas palabras, sólo buscaban probar al otro, saber hasta donde podía su resentimiento llevarlos sin importar que alguno muriera; a fin de cuentas, vivir separados, era como sólo ser almas en pena

Con un ataque se habían dado a entender sin decirse más argumentos; aún así, el francés sintió que él debía escucharlo por sus propios labios

-"Yo hace tiempo que te perdoné... tanto, que lamento el que tu sufrimiento fuera en vano..."- El escorpión negó con rotundidad

-"No lo considero así"- Embozó una sonrisa afable –"Creo que esta experiencia nos sirve para entender que de nada vale vivir a medias cuando podemos ser uno solo, tal como esa noche... Lo que quiero decir es que... enserio te amo, que eres mi todo y que no importa cuanto daño nos hagamos, siempre abra un nexo entre nuestro pasado, presente y futuro..."- Camus también sonrió. 

Con un poco más de fuerza adquirida se apoyo en los brazos, asistido por el escorpión hasta que se puso en pie. 

-"Supongo que ahora podemos estar juntos"- Milo asintió levemente.

Acuario se apoderó de sus hombros y escaló hasta sus labios, firmando un tratado de paz entre ambas casas y sellando la promesa de amor que debió haberse establecido años atrás, con una indulgencia aceptada por parte de ambos custodios.

Así, con un roce entre dos pares de labios que se apresaban con devoción, dos corazones que palpitaban con fuerza, comenzaron a cerrar las heridas de ambos amantes.

Y mientras ellos se amaban en el silencio de un beso, los demás dorados corrían hacia ellos, quizá para matarlos después del susto dado aquella tarde; aunque con la alegría interna de verlos juntos, como siempre debió ser. Sin dudas, sin dolor, sin más obstáculos en el camino.

FIN

**(1)** Dialogo de Smallville... cuando Lana y Lex están hablando sobre Clark. El capítulo no lo recuerdo, pero esas palabras son de ellos.

Listo!!... eso fue todo 9.9... mil gracias por leerme...

Me gustó ¿saben?... no me complique tanto la existencia como con el final que tenia planeado XD... pero bueno... las kiero!! x

Aios n.n


End file.
